Never let me go
by BeckettMills
Summary: Richard Castle un hombre que se desvive por su pequeña hija Alexis sentirá nuevamente lo que es estar enamorado, luego de que matarán a su esposa Meredith; Katherine Beckett tendrá que salvar a una pelirroja de un incendio y con esto vendrán nuevos sentimientos que no sabrá como afrontarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

A sus 32 años, Richard Castle era un hombre atractivo de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, alto con un buen cuerpo que hacía que las mujeres se fijaran en él. De aspecto serio, hablaba poco y casi nunca sonreía; un escritor millonario y aristócrata, pero lo que ocupaba completamente su tiempo era su pequeña hija pelirroja llamada Alexis, la pequeña era su mundo, su tierra firme, su estrella polar, la niña siempre era la que le hacía sonreír. Cuando Alexis nació su mundo cambio, cuando tuvo en sus brazos a esa pequeña, con esas manitas que parecían de muñequita de porcelana y esa pelusa rojiza en su cabeza, ese día se dijo así mismo que cuidaría de ella más que su propia vida, que el solo trabajaría para darle siempre lo mejor, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Cuando la niña nació, la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo, él le había propuesto a Meredith casarse luego de que la pequeña Alexis naciera, ella acepto felizmente; la verdad es que ambos eran una pareja envidiada por muchos, eran felices, vivían en una casa en los Hamptons; pero como siempre, cuando hay mucha felicidad algo se avecina. Alexis tenía dos años cuando todo cambio; Richard tenía una firma de libros en New York, Meredith no pudo acompañarlo porque Alexis estaba enferma y no quería salir con ella mientras estuviera enferma, al igual que Castle, Meredith daba su vida por la pequeña pelirroja y temía por su salud; Rick estuvo de acuerdo, además solo iban a ser un par de horas que no se encontraría en casa, por lo que no hubo ningún problema; cuando Castle llego a casa encontró la puerta abierta y el llanto de su hija lo alerto, cuando se encamino a las escaleras vio un charco enorme de sangre cerca de la cocina, y en el… estaba su esposa.

_-¿Meredith?-Su voz tenía un tono de miedo, y a la vez tenía el tono de voz que te avisaba que ibas a llorar.-Por dios, ¿Meredith? Dime algo.-se fue directo a su pulso, pero no tenía, esta fue cruelmente apuñalada, Castle enseguida llamo a la policía, y se fue a ver de su hija. La pequeña estaba llorando, estaba en el suelo, y todo su cuarto era un desastre, este tomo a su hija en brazos llenos de sangre, llorando reviso a su pequeña, ella no tenía ningún signo de que había sido golpeada, se dirigió a las demás habitaciones y todas y cada una de ellas estaba destruida, los televisores no estaban, las prendas de su fallecida esposa no estaban. _

_Cuando llegaron los detectives y la policía Castle se encontraba sentado en el sofá llorando con su hija en brazos quien se encontraba dormida ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; por supuesto Richard Castle era el primer sospechoso de la muerte de Meredith, pero luego esta fue descartada cuando encontraron de que se trataba de un robo; luego de unos meses encontraron a los que provocaron la infelicidad de Castle._

Luego de todo lo sucedido, Richard tomo la decisión de irse a vivir a New York no quería seguir viviendo en esa casa que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

Alexis era una pelirroja alegre, era una niña que siempre tenía actividades por hacer, le gustaba interactuar con la gente en eso se parecía mucho a su abuela quien era actriz, la pequeña siempre vivió rodeada de mucho amor, su padre siempre estaba a su lado, él jugaba con ella, salían al parque, él prefería pasar todo un día con ella en vez de ir a una noche de fiesta; Alexis nunca vio que su padre volviera a salir con una mujer, no le presentaba ninguna novia, pero ¿qué novia iba a tener su padre si solo se dedicaba a escribir, a estar con ella y con su abuela? Aunque esta última era muy independiente, era actriz por supuesto, siempre andaba en cocteles y en teatros, así que esta no contaba. Esos últimos cuatro años Alexis siempre vio a su padre con ella, nunca le vio con una mujer, aunque las revistas y periódicos dijeran todo lo contrario, que era un mujeriego, que tenía una lista larga de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama y esto solo sucedía cuando la necesidad de Castle necesitaba ser saciada. Alexis siempre se preguntó si su papá tendría una novia, su mamá había muerto y él nunca le hablaba de su mamá, no es que no quisiera, ella sabía que ese tema a él le dolía; su papá no le contaba mayores detalles de ella, solo se limitaba a decir:

''_Ella tenía esa mirada, y tu sonrisa. ''_

Esto era todo lo que decía, ella tampoco le presionaba mucho, Rick siempre dejaba de hablar en todo el día cuando se mencionaba a Meredith. Esto también le afectaba a la pelirroja, cuando era el día de las madres ella no asistía al evento que siempre se realizaba; muchas madres eran las que buscaban a sus hijas e hijos, a ella la buscaba su papá, y no era que se sintiera mal por eso, adoraba a su padre pero ella se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería tener una mamá? Alguien que estuviera para ti para hablar cosas de chicas, alguien que estuviera para hacer esas cosas que hacían las mamás.

-Papi, ¿tú tienes novia? –se atrevió a decir.

Rick expulso el café que tenía en su boca y miro a su hija.- ¿Eh? –dijo sin entender el por qué de la pregunta.

-Ay papá, ¿Qué si tú tienes novia? -le pregunto moviendo con exageración su boca para que su padre entendiera.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Papá me parece poco ético de tu parte siendo un escritor que respondas una pregunta con otra.

Richard soltó una risa ante la respuesta de su hija, para sus 6 años, siempre le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía su hija, definitivamente era una pequeña muy inteligente, sí señor, y se enorgullecía de ello.

-Tienes razón, lo siento damisela, si, si tengo novia. –Rick hizo una pausa viendo la cara de asombro de su hija.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –estaba molesta

-Pensé que ya lo sabías, tú la conoces.

-No, no la conozco.

-Claro que sí, la ves todos los días.

-¡Que no la conozco! ¡Yo no miento! –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Alexis, tú eres mi novia, eres el amor de mi vida.

Esta alzo su cabeza y lo miro por debajo de sus pestañas.-No te creo. –dijo

-¿Cómo no me vas a creer? ¡Si todos los días tenemos una cita!

-¿Ah sí?

-¡por supuesto! Cuando vamos al cine, cuando vamos al parque, incluso todas las mañanas cuando te preparo el desayuno antes de irte al colegio.- miro a su pequeña que ya estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.- ahora, dime, ¿por qué me preguntaste si tenía novia?

-Es que.-miro de nuevo hacia abajo ocultando si timidez.

-Dime.-le animo

-es… que… nunca volviste a salir con ninguna otra mujer luego de ella…-se apagó su voz.

-Calabaza yo no necesito otra mujer en mi vida, yo solo te necesito a ti.

La niña se tiro en sus brazos, le rodeo el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y metió su cara en él, quería tanto a ese hombre, era… él era su héroe, siempre le decía cuanto la quería, que sin ella su vida no sería nada.

-Muy bien, calabaza es hora de ir al colegio.

-¡Ay no! Yo me quiero quedar.- hizo un puchero a su padre

-No, ya hemos hablado sobre perder clases.

-Está bien papi.

-Además hoy es viernes, ¿quiere hoy esta bella damisela tener una cita conmigo?

-¡SI SI SI SI SI SI!

-¿A dónde quiere ir mi calabaza?

-Hmmmmm… ¡AL CINE!

-Perfecto.-dijo sonriendo al ver la emoción de Alexis- entonces señorita, la llevo a su colegio, y la paso buscando para ir luego al cine.

-Si papi, papi…-dijo ocultando nuevamente su rostro por la timidez

-¿sí?

-N… no importa si quieres tener novia… a mi…-hizo una pausa- me gustaría… hmmm tener una mamá, en serio… y si tú te encuentras una novia que a mi…. Me guste… entonces yo haría todo lo posible por caerle bien…-se escondió aún más, esto ya no era timidez, sentía pena decirle que quería una mamá a su padre.- haría todo… ¡todo! –su voz tenía ese tonito que te avisaba que ibas a llorar.- todo lo posible por caerle bien, para que me quiera.

Rick se había quedado paralizado cuando su Alexis le empezó a decir aquello, le estaba pidiendo una mamá, por eso había reaccionado así cuando le hizo pensar que tenía una novia, ella quería caerle bien.

-Mi niña… tú no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo por caerle bien a nadie.-le estaba sobando su espalda para calmar su llanto que estaba empezando a salir.- a ti nada más te ven ya le caes bien a todo el mundo, cuando te ven sonreír… no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo, solo tienes que ser tú para que te quieran.

-pero…-intento decir entre sollozos.- y si no es así, y si solo te quiere a ti y no a mi

-Cariño, yo nunca me iría con una mujer si no te quiere a ti, tú eres mi mundo, y lo más importante en mi vida, yo no estaría con una mujer que no te acepte a ti. Te amo Alexis.

Luego de poder calmarla, le lavo la cara y la llevo a su colegio. Luego se fue a la oficina de Gina, que tenía que hablar con él sobre el próximo libro que tenía que escribir, ya era hora, pasaron muchos meses luego de que termina su último libro y los fans no querían esperar más, querían otro libro de Derrick Storm, pero Castle quería algo nuevo, él quería una figura femenina, algo que le inspirara, quería… ¡una musa! ¡Eso! Pero sin querer dejar de lado la acción, ni el misterio.

Había pensado toda esa tarde en como haría su próximo libro, tenía que ser algo impactante, no quería decepcionar a la gente y desde luego quería un aire nuevo para este libro.

Rick miro su reloj y ya era hora de recoger a Alexis en su colegio, tenían una cita, y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír, definitivamente su mundo no sería nada sin Alexis a su lado. Cuando llego al colegio de la pelirroja vio que había carros de policías y camiones de bomberos, el colegio de Alexis estaba ardiendo en llamas, veía a muchos niños y niñas afuera, pero no estaba su hija.

-Mi hija no está.-le dijo a un policía moreno, de aspecto rudo.

-Tranquilo señor de seguro esta con alguna de las maestras.

-¡NO ESTA! ¡YA REVISE! ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE MI HIJA NO ESTA EN NINGUN LADO?!

Se acercó al radio que tenía en la mano y hablo por allí.-Beckett revisa el edificio, no aparece una niña… ¿Cómo es su aspecto?

-Es pelirroja, tiene pecas, sus ojos son azules, tiene 6 años, se llama Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2

A lo largo de la fic voy a colocar unas frases que me gustan, no son mías las encuentro por allí, y por eso las coloco en letra negrita. Espero les guste, y gracias por los comentarios, se los agradezco mucho, no dejen de comentar, para mí su opinión es importante.

PD: Muchas gracias a dos personas (Andrea y Pilar) que me ayudaron mucho en esta fic; gracias por sus aportes, no saben lo que me ayudan .

PD2: ¡No dejen de comentar! .

**Capítulo 2.**

-Beckett la niña responde al nombre de Alexis, es pelirroja, tiene 6 años.-Dijo hablando por el radio.

-Espo no veo bien, y no estoy segura de que quede alguien aquí, ni siquiera se puede respirar…-Respondió una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Beckett sal de allí, los escombros empiezan a caer, ¡BECKETT SAL DE ALLÍ!-Repitió mientras veía como explotaban los vidrios.

Cuando Esposito termino de decir la frase todos los bomberos empezaron a salir y se escuchó una explosión en el colegio y Castle vio cómo se desprendía una nube completamente negra de humo.

-Oh mi Dios, Alexis.-Unas lágrimas se empezaban asomar en sus ojos azules.-Dios, por favor, no.

Beckett hacía todo lo posible por seguir respirando, la explosión hizo que esta se derrumbara en unas mesas de un salón, no lograba respirar bien, y le costaba mirar por encima del humo espeso; pero al ver en una esquina un pequeño bulto que parecía temblar, era algo pelirrojo, era Alexis.

-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien allí? –Dijo levantándose de donde había caído.- ¿Eres… eres Alexis?

La pequeña solo alzo su cabeza, estaba echa una bolita y su carita estaba sucia por el humo.

-Si.-dijo tosiendo, y limpiándose como podía unas lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos.

-Pensé que nunca iba a encontrarte pequeña, ven aquí.-extendiendo sus brazos para llevar a la pelirroja a un lugar seguro, pero esta no lo hizo se quedó inmóvil.- Ven, no voy hacerte daño, mira.-sacando su placa.- soy poli, te llevaré con tú familia.

-No… no me puedo parar.-enterrando su cara en sus manitas.- estoy atorada.-dijo tímida.

Beckett se acercó un poco, y noto que una tabla impedía que la niña se levantara, y los escombros estaban empezando a caer.

-Por favor.-dijo la niña nuevamente con voz llorosa.-No… no me dejes… no me dejes aquí sola.

Y allí estaba una pequeña pelirroja mostrándose lo más vulnerable que pudo ante la policía de cabello castaño y ojos verdosos; A Beckett se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la pequeña tenía miedo de quedarse sola, '_'es tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, __**es tan frágil como una flor que intenta ser tan fuerte como la raíz**__, se parece tanto a mí. '' _pensó Beckett, en efecto la niña que estaba echa bolita se parecía a ella, tenía miedo de que la lastimarán, tenía tanto miedo de que la olvidarán y la dejarán allí, abandonada como si su existencia no importara, como si su vida no valiera nada; sin darse cuenta Beckett tenía los ojos llenas de lágrimas, esa pequeña por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a ella misma, esa niña era su yo interno, era como un pequeño clon, no por los parecidos físicos, era el comportamiento de Alexis lo que la hacía recordar todo por lo que había pasado… y ella no iba a dejarla sola; aunque no pudiera sacarla de entre esas tablas, Kate… no iba a dejarla sola, moriría con ella allí si fuera necesario.

-Hey, no te voy a dejar aquí.-trato de decir sin que se notará su llanto.- no te dejaré sola, estoy aquí, mírame, estoy aquí, saldremos juntas. Tu y yo, juntas.-Dijo acercándose a la pelirroja.-Bien, cuando yo te diga ahora vas a tratar de echarte hacía atrás, mientras yo alzo estos escombros para que puedas salir.-Espero a que la niña dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta.-¿Alexis?

-Sí, entiendo.

-Bien.-Metió sus manos por debajo de las tablas y puso toda su fuerza en ella, pero no logro moverla.

-¡Ay!-grito Alexis.-Me duele mucho.

-Tranquila, lo siento no quise lastimarte.

-Esto no va a funcionar.-se dijo así misma llorando.

-Alexis mírame, vas a salir de aquí, no me voy a rendir hasta sacarte de aquí.

-Pero… no puedes hacer esfuerzos.-dijo tosiendo nuevamente, el humo cada vez era más espeso.- nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno.

Beckett se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, entonces vio unas barras de hierro, las busco y puso una por debajo de las tablas, para poder elevarlas.- ¡AHORA!-Le grito a Alexis, quien hizo caso y se arrimó hacía atrás con un grito ahogado por el dolor.

-No puedo caminar.

-No vas a caminar, yo te voy a llevar, ven aquí.-La alzo en brazos, sobando su espalda para tratar de calmar su llanto y el dolor.-Alexis te voy a pedir que no te duermas, no puedes dormirte.

-Ya no puedo respirar.-Dijo adormilada.

-Alexis, ¡Alexis! Conversa conmigo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Dijo tratando de mantenerla despierta, mientras se hacía paso entre el humo y los escombros.

-Se…seis, tengo seis años.-Tosió nuevamente.- ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Katherine Beckett, pero me puedes decir Kate.- A Beckett ya se le estaba dificultando respirar, y ya no podía ver por el humo, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo.-Alexis, ¿peque? ¡No te duermas, por favor! No… no me dejes.

Pero fue en vano, la niña había cedido al sueño, se había desmayado por la carencia de aire; la apretó a su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de protegerla de todo y todos, no quería que le hicieran daño, se veía reflejada en la pequeña, con esa mirada… que expresaba tantos miedos, Kate sin antes haber hablado con ella conocía sus miedos, Alexis se los mostro cuando le pidió que no la dejará sola, y en ese momento, en ese instante, prometió no dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, no sabía el por qué, no sabía cómo es que cumpliría esto, solo sabía que no quería volver a ver esa mirada llena de miedo.

Ya no sabía cuánto había caminado, le parecía horas, se escuchó una nueva explosión y junto a esta un grito ahogado, parecía provenir de un hombre, un hombre lleno de preocupación y de angustia, era la de un padre que tenía miedo de perder a su hija.

Kate empezó a ver una luz al final, entonces supo que allí se encontraba la salida; afuera se encontraban muchas personas… parecían esperar algo, entonces se dio cuenta de que esperaban a que saliera ella, esperaban a que saliera con alguien en sus brazos.

-¡ALEXIS!- Grito al ver una silueta dibujada entre el humo, y salió corriendo hacia ella.-Alexis, hija.-No puedo terminar de decir la última palabra, cuando Beckett callo desmayada en los brazos de Castle, junto a su hija.- ¡AYUDENME!-Volteo mirando a donde se encontraban la ambulancia.

Todo paso tan rápido, su hija estaba totalmente inconsciente; los médicos no tardaron en llegar a donde estaba Castle sosteniendo a la poli y a su hija.

-Señor por favor aléjese.-le advirtió uno de los médicos.

-Es mi hija la que esta inconsciente.

-¡Por eso! ¡Porque es su hija debe alejarse para poder dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo! Si no lo hace una mujer morirá, y también lo hará su hija.

Castle se levantó de donde estaba, viendo como le ponían oxigeno aquella mujer que había sacado a su hija de allí, en silencio le agradeció, le agradeció por no dejarla sola allí; se quedó en silencio viendo como ponían a la poli y a su hija en una camilla cada una, la llevaban a una misma ambulancia…

-Señor móntese en el asiento del copiloto, cuando su hija despierte preguntara por usted.

-¿También llevaran a la Detective Beckett al mismo hospital que la niña? –Pregunto Esposito preocupado por el paradero de su compañera.

-Sí, la llevaremos a ambas en la misma ambulancia.

-¿A dónde las llevaran?-Pregunto un segundo poli, este era de piel clara.

-Kings County Hospital Center.-después de dirigió a Rick-Señor…

-Castle.

-Señor Castle ¿nos va acompañar? Perdemos tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto! Vámonos.

Rick se montó en el puesto del copiloto tal y como lo había dicho el paramédico; se sumió en sus pensamientos, estaba totalmente descolocado de cómo había acabado ese día, estaba a punto de perder a su hija, aunque ya la sacaran del edificio no quería decir que estuviera fuera de peligro ¿cierto? se preguntaba Castle; ¿Qué haría sin Alexis? No podía permitírselo, gracias a esa mujer que estaba tendida junto a su hija, ella ahora estaba un poco más a salvo, no sabía cómo agradecerle luego de eso, estaba en deuda con ella, después de todo nadie se quedaba en un edificio ardiendo en llamas buscando a una niña que posiblemente no estuviera viva; cuando vio salir aquella mujer con cabello largo, con su rostro lleno de cenizas, cargando a una pequeña pelirroja sintió una pequeño aire de alegría, consiguió sacar a Alexis de allí, sin que ella, su hija la rechazara… ¿Cómo consiguió eso? Desde luego Alexis era una niña alegre, pero también era muy tímida, tan tímida que las personas llegaban a pensar que la pelirroja era muda o incluso retraída, esto se daba a la falta de una figura materna, o eso le había dicho un psicólogo infantil. Le intrigaba saber cómo Kate logro traerse la niña con ella; él sabía que no sería fácil sacar a Alexis de ese edificio sin ayuda de alguien conocido, por eso mismo había peleado con uno de los polis, el de piel clara, Ryan, le dijo mil veces que la mujer no lograría sacar a su hija de allí, ella no era un libro abierto, y Richard Castle no sabía que Katherine Beckett tampoco lo era, y eso hizo que ambas se vieran reflejadas una en la otra, su compenetración fue inmediata, logrando que ambas cerraran un pacto sin siquiera mencionarlo, solo con decir:

''-_No… no me dejes… no me dejes aquí sola.-AC_

_-No te dejaré sola, estoy aquí, mírame, estoy aquí, saldremos juntas. Tu y yo, juntas.-KB_''


	3. Chapter 3

**_No olviden comentar, sus opiniones son importantes. Gracias por leer._******

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Los minutos pasaban tan lentos, y ninguno de los doctores le decía algo sobre cómo iba la operación de su hija; Alexis tenía múltiples fracturas en su cuerpo, una pierna rota, un brazo dislocado, una pequeña fractura en la frente, nada grave pero eso no disminuía la preocupación en él; mientras su calabaza estaba en el quirófano decidió quedarse junto a la mujer desconocida que le salvo la vida a su niña, estaba aún inconsciente en una camilla, está también tenía múltiples fracturas, pero no fue necesario tener que enyesar algo por lo que optaron dejar que se recuperara en la camilla; Richard estaba de frente viendo como respiraba, formando diversas formas de agradecerle por lo que hizo por su hija, no sabía que decir primero, era obvio que su nombre, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, aunque no salía con ninguna mujer no necesitaba mucho para que ellas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, pero a pesar de que este poseía un gran sentido encantador, un físico estupendo, dinero, y fama no había encontrado una mujer que le pusiera de esa forma, tan nervioso, '_'Oh vamos, Richard, eres escritor ¿Cómo es que no sepas que decir primero? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?'' _se castigaba el mismo en su mente, cómo una mujer que no conocía, con la cual nunca había hablado, ni cruzado ninguna mirada en su vida le lograba poner de esa manera, definitivamente era el shock emocional que estaba viviendo en ese momento, hace tan solo dos horas y media estaba llorando de pensar que su hija estaba muerta… y ahora se estaba muriendo de los nerviosos pensando que haría cuando esa mujer despertara y lo mirara esperando una explicación del por qué este se encontraba allí.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…-Castle había empezado a contar las líneas que se encontraban en el techo de la habitación.-10…

-¿Quieres callarte? –Beckett poso su mirada al frente de su camilla, había despertado hace unos 30 min, pero opto por hacerse la dormida, sentía la presencia de alguien, de una mirada que se posaba en su camilla, de vez en cuando, notaba que su respiración a veces era un poco nerviosa, otras de preocupación, luego se calmaba y volvía a ser nerviosa era un circulo que estaba siguiendo desde hace 30 min, pero de repente empezó a contar, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, quería silencio ¿era tanto pedir? Y cuando noto que era una voz masculina que no conocía se molestó mucho, mataría a Esposito y a Ryan por dejarla allí, con alguien desconocido.

Castle descolocado paro de contar.- ¿Estás… despierta?

-No, es solo que hablo en sueños.

-Menudo humor.-susurro

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Mi doctor?

-No… soy Richard Castle, el padre de…

-¡Alexis!-Dijo Beckett sin dejar a Castle terminar la frase, hizo un amago de levantarse

-No, no, no-se acercó Rick para volverla acostar.-no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

-¡Suélteme! –Hizo un movimiento brusco provocando dolor en su torso.-Duele.

-Voy a llamar al doctor.- Esto fue lo último que dijo Richard para luego salir por la puerta buscando al Médico que estaba a cargo de Kate. ''_Que mujer tan frustrante'' -_pensó

El médico de Beckett le estaba diciendo que tenía que guardar reposo por un tiempo, para que se recuperara totalmente, y que debía estar al cuidado de alguien, ella se negó rotundamente a ser cuidada de alguien, ya era bien grandecita como para depender a esta altura de alguien, era solo unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo, se las ingeniaría.

-Señorita Beckett, es mejor que alguien la cuide.

-No, no tengo porque depender de alguien, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Mire, tiene fracturas, pueden parecer pequeñas, pero si no se cuida bien se pueden complicar.

-Lo entiendo, escuche, llamaré a mi mamá ¿bien? Ella me cuidara.-se rindió ante el doctor, esa absurda pelea no la llevaría a ningún lado.-Doctor, ¿Por qué el escritor estaba aquí?

-Pensé que usted lo sabía, su hija está en el quirófano, pregunto que si podía quedarse aquí, no me pude negar él dijo que usted salvo a su hija y pensé que le haría bien que alguien estuviera acompañándola, después de todo se le estaba dificultando respirar, si le sucedía algo el avisaría.

-¿Cómo está la niña?-cambio el tema.

-Tiene una pierna rota, un brazo dislocado, una fisura en su frente, y respira con dificultad, ya deben de estar por sacarla del quirófano.

-Hmmmm.-Volteo a mirar a donde se encontraba Rick

-Señorita… si me permite decirle esto, el señor Castle se le veía bastante preocupado por usted.

Kate soltó una risita sarcástica.-¿Por qué él iba a estar preocupado por mí?

-Usted salvo a su hija.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Si usted hubiera salvado a mi hija, le estaría agradecido eternamente, y me hubiera preocupado si le pasará algo.

Esto fue lo último que el médico le dijo, y salió por la puerta; nuevamente vio a Castle tenía la cara entre sus manos; se veía bastante cansado, le parecía adorable ver como un hombre como Richard Castle que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta se desviviera por su hija, y como no hacerlo, la pelirroja se había metido en su corazón desde que la salvo, sonrío al ver a Castle preguntando por su hija; inmediatamente quito la mirada de él, ella se negaba a ver a cualquier hombre, no era que su experiencia con su ex novio le dejaran buenos recuerdos, cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido con aquel hombre se molestaba, sentía ganas de llorar por haber sido tan estúpida.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –dijo Rick acercándose a la cama

Beckett rápidamente se limpió una de sus lágrimas que había derramado silenciosamente.-Si, oiga, debería irse de aquí ¿vale? Tiene que ir a ver a la peque… a Alexis.-Se corrigió rápidamente.

-Hmmm, si lo que quiere es que me vaya solo tiene que decirlo, no use a mi hija.

-Primero no estoy utilizando a su hija para nada, segundo quiero que se vaya de mi habitación, tercero quiero que vaya a ver a su hija para ver si está bien, no quiero que le pase algo, cuando se despierte querrá estar allí junto a ella.-Esto último lo dijo pensando en ese miedo reflejado cuando vio a la pelirroja en el rincón en medio de todo eso humo.

-Está bien, solo quería agradecerle por lo que hizo y por todo lo que arriesgo para salvar de ella, si ella hubiera muerto…-su voz se apagó.-no sabría qué hacer.

-Es mi trabajo, además no iba a salir de allí sabiendo…

-¡Hija!-una voz se escuchó desde el pasillo.- ¿estás bien? ¡Dime que estas bien!

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá por favor cálmate!-dijo ocultando su rostro de vergüenza tras ver como su mamá la revisaba como si fuera una niña de 4 años de edad.-estoy bien.

-¡¿ES QUÉ ACASO ESTAS LOCA KATHERINE HOUGTON BECKETT?! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

-¡Pero nadie murió! Ma baja la voz, no estamos solas.-apunto con su mirada a donde se encontraba Castle con una mirada divertida al ver como la señora se preocupaba por su hija, luego pensó que Alexis nunca tendría esto.

-¡Ah! Perdón, ¿y usted es….?

-Richard Castle, padre de la niña que salvo su hija.

-Oh, entiendo.-dijo

-Me voy, nuevamente gracias Detective Beckett.

-Ya le dije que era mi trabajo.

-Adiós, un placer conocerla, Sra. Beckett.

-Johanna, por favor dígame Johanna.

-Fue un placer conocerla Johanna.

Esta se giró mirando como salía aquel encantador hombre al que había encontrado en la habitación de su hija, posteriormente salió al pasillo para observar a donde se dirigía este.

-¿Ma? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

-¡Katherine! ¡Tú vocabulario!

-Ya, ya, ¿me puede decir la señora Beckett que es lo que está haciendo?

-No me gusto ese tono, a ti te cae un edificio encima y sigues tratándome de esa manera.

-Oh vamos mamá, sabes que es una broma.

-Estaba… estaba mirando.-dijo con un aire despreocupado.

-Abogada, déjeme decirle que usted está casada ¡con mi padre!-dijo en tono burlón al ver a su madre.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que está muy guapo!-hizo un gesto con sus manos, como si estuviera apretando un trasero.

-No puedo creer que seas abogada.

-Que sea abogada no significa que no pueda disfrutar, o es que crees que a ti trajo la cigüeña.

-¡Oh por Dios! Sé cómo vine al mundo, pero no quiero tener la imagen de mis padres haciéndome.

-¡Vale, vale!-carcajeándose al ver la mueca de asco de su hija.- ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, no sé ni porque te pregunto esto, con ese hombre cualquiera se pudo recuperar de un tiro.

Kate rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su mamá-Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorida, no es nada grave, creo que podre irme de aquí, odio los hospitales.

-Lo sé mi niña, cuando Ryan me llamo y me dijo que estabas aquí casi me muero.-se acercó rodando a su hija con sus brazos.

-Mamá estoy bien, estoy viva.-le estaba sobando la espalda a Johanna, quien había extendido el abrazo.-Ma, ya, me duele y puede venir cualquier persona en cualquier momento.

-¡Soy tu madre! Tengo derechos.

-Mamá soy detective.

-¿Y?

-¡Y! no quiero que crean que soy débil, además me estaba doliendo el abrazo.

-Ya te dije soy tu mamá, sabes… ese hombre… Richard es muy guapo, y salvaste a su hija. ¿Lo conocías antes?

Esta rodo nuevamente los ojos.-Ya deja el tema, no, no le conocía, Espo me hablo a la radio y me dijo que todavía quedaba alguien en el edificio, yo como estaba adentro le seguí buscando, hasta que encontré a la peque.

-La peque… jjjmmm.-La abogada enarco una ceja, mirando a su hija.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos!

-Nada… solo parece que llamas a su hija como si fuera tuya.

-¡Mamá! Es solo que… cuando la vi allí, note lo vulnerable que era…-Kate empezó a contarle todo, dejando la mirada fija en el suelo.-Estaba llorando mamá, me suplicaba que no le dejará allí sola… Mamá… me vi reflejada en ella, se le notaba que intentaba ser fuerte, se le notaba que nunca se mostraba vulnerable con muchas personas, no sé cómo percibí eso, sentí la necesidad de protegerla, no quise… no quiero que le hagan daño, no sé qué me paso con la pequeña, y cuando yo la cargue, su cuerpo era tan pequeño, tan frágil.-Beckett estaba empezando a llorar, no se había dado cuenta de esto, era ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.-Era como si necesitaran que la protegieran, no sé es que… no sé qué me paso con ella.

-Se llama instinto maternal.

Kate se limpió su cara y rodo los ojos nuevamente.-Mamá no seas tonta.

-Katie, toda mujer tiene ese instinto, a ti te salió cuando viste a la niña.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gracias por seguir la historia; se que me ausente estos días pero resulta que ya entre a clases y consume un poco de mi tiempo, pero no dejaré la historia. _**

**_Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, y me encantaría que dejaron sus opiniones, dudas, preguntas en los comentarios. Me gusta leerlos, y saber que pasa por sus cabezas cada vez que leen esta historia. _**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Johanna finalmente había logrado convencer a Kate de que ella se iría a su departamento, hasta que Kate estuviera completamente recuperada; Beckett cedió ante la petición de su madre, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que depender de alguien y menos si esa persona era su mamá, no era que le desagradaba su presencia, pero ella era tan sobreprotectora, quería estar metida en todos los asuntos de ella, esto siempre le molestaba a Kate, aunque tampoco iba a negar que cuando estaba con Johanna se la pasaba bien molestándola, o sacándola de sus casillas, era divertido ver como la regañaba como si aún fuera una niña; la relación de Johanna con su hija Katherine era tan especial, podías ver su complicidad, ambas podían contar una con la otra, era un claro ejemplo de que tu mejor amiga es tu mamá; muchas veces Kate acudía a su mamá, ella siempre sabía qué hacer, sus consejos siempre le ayudaban; recordó cuando tuvo su primer novio y Johanna le ayudaba a verse con él a escondidas, a Jim no lo hacía mucha gracia que su hija, (ante sus ojos aún una bebé) tuviera un novio.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –Johanna se había percatado de que su hija no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Es que me cuidas como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña, ma estoy bien, en serio.

-Ya te lo he dicho eres mi hija, y aunque tengas 70 años siempre serás mi niña, mi bebé.

-¿Estás segura que cuando yo tenga 70 años tu estarás viva? –Soltó una risa divertida.

-¡Katherine Houghton Beckett!

Se carcajeo al ver la expresión de su madre.-Vamos mamá, es solo una broma, tu vivirás 1000 años.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer.

-Mamá…-dijo Kate antes de que esta saliera por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes llamar al hospital? Quiero saber cómo sigue Alexis, si ya está estable, cuando salimos de allí solo supe que ya estaba en su habitación, pero aun así quiero estar completamente segura de que esta fuera de peligro.

Johanna esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su hija se estaba preocupando por una niña que ni siquiera era de ella.-Esta bien.-dio nuevamente la vuelta para salir cuando Kate hablo otra vez.

-¡Ah! Y pregunta también si yo puedo ir a visitarla, odio estar encerrada.

-¡AJÁ!-Dijo Johanna desde la cocina.

Alexis ya se encontraba en la habitación, y no se despertó hasta el día siguiente; se estaba despertando mientras Castle quien no se había movido ni un solo segundo de su lado estaba acariciando su cabeza rojiza.

-¡Hey bella durmiente!-Castle trato de disimular su tono de preocupación.

-¿Papi?-dijo aún semidormida.-Me duele mi pierna.-trato de moverse pero su papá se lo impidió.

-No te muevas Calabaza, sé que te duele, pero debes evitar moverte para que no te duela más, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha sucedido?

-Solo recuerdo que escuche un ruido muy fuerte, y luego me cayeron unas cosas muy pesadas encima, papi… casi no podía respirar.-sus ojitos estaban empezando a cristalizarse.- pero luego escuche la voz de una mujer, ¡Papi era muy linda! Ella quería ayudarme, pero yo no podía salir… yo tenía mucho miedo, porque ella hacia mucha fuerza para quitarme todo de encima pero no podía, tenía… miedo que me dejará sola, pero luego logro sacarme de allí, ella me prometió que no me dejaría sola.-la niña había empezado a hablar con tanta emoción, como si se tratara de una heroína, o de una de esas princesas que tanto le gustaban a Alexis.- ¡y no me dejo sola! Me cargo papi, y me dijo que no podía dormir… entonces empezó hablar conmigo, yo le pregunte como se llamaba, me dijo que le podía decir….-intento hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre de su princesa/heroína personal.- ¡KATE! ¡Si así se llama! ¡Katherine Beckett! ¡Papi era muy linda! Y no me dejo sola… ¿fue un sueño?-pregunto inocentemente la niña, ante la mirada atenta de su padre, quien estaba sonriendo por todo lo que le estaba contando su hija.

-No, no fue un sueño.

-¡¿La conociste?! ¡¿Verdad que era muy muy muy linda?!-Alexis hablaba con tal emoción que se le iluminaron sus ojitos, y haciendo que se le olvidará el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Si era…-pensó Castle.- Es muy bonita.

-¿Dónde está?

-Bueno, supongo que ya le dieron de alta, ella tuvo que irse, su mamá vino por ella.-El semblante de Alexis cambio por completo.- ¿Qué pasa calabaza? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan triste ahora?

-Es… que.-cerro sus ojitos, los abrió y miro por entre sus pestañas a su papá.- pensé que ella estaría aquí.

-Ella pregunto por ti, justo antes de irse, cuando se despertó.-recordó Castle.-lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme quién era yo y luego dijo: ''_¡Alexis!_''

-¿En serio?-dijo la niña con cara de asombro.- ¿Pregunto por mí? ¿Dijo eso?

-Así es, incluso trato de levantarse para venir a buscarte.-Rick le describía la escena, mientras su hija volvía a mostrar signos de ojitos brillantes.-pero no pudo levantarse mucho, ella también se lastimo así como tú estando allí adentro.

-Pero… entonces no debió de irse a su casa. ¿Entonces por qué estoy yo aquí?

-Calabaza, porque sus heridas no son tan graves como las tuyas, las de ellas son superficiales, las tuyas no, tienes una pierna rota, y un brazo dislocado, es necesario que tengas la supervisión de los médicos, ella puede ser cuidada por su mamá.-trato de calmar las dudas de la pequeña.

-¡Pero ella dijo que estaría conmigo!-trato de cruzarse de brazos, pero solo provoco un dolor.- ¡Me duele!

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?-pregunto preocupado.

-¡No! Estoy bien.-Pero ya era tarde, Richard ya estaba entrando con él.

-¿Cómo está la paciente?-pregunto un doctor que tenía ya su cabello oscuro pintado por unas cuantas canas.

-Estoy bien, solo moví el brazo y me dolió un poco.-dijo rápidamente para que el doctor se fuera rápido.

-Me alegra de que se encuentre bien.-se giró y miro a Rick.-Señor Castle, hay una señorita que quiere venir a ver como se encuentra la niña, me ha dicho que no es familia, pero como usted comprenderá solo puedo dejar pasar a extraños con permiso de algún familiar.

Este frunció el ceño.- ¿Sabe su nombre?

-Dijo que era Katherine Beck…-El doctor no pudo terminar la frase cuando la niña le interrumpió.

-¡Papá es Kate! ¡ES KATE! ¡Tienes que dejarle pasar! –Dijo la niña, quien había adquirido nuevamente ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-¿Señor?-le llamo la atención, pues Castle se había quedado embobado al ver la reacción de su hija ante la mención de la detective.

-¿Eh? Si, si, por supuesto, es amiga de mi hija, ella le salvo la vida, puede dejarle pasar.

-Muy bien, ya vengo con ella.-dicho esto, se dirigió al pasillo en busca de aquella mujer que cautivo a Alexis.

-¿Papá?-dijo la pequeña con tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estoy bien?

Esté sonrió al ver como su hija lo miraba mientras le preguntaba aquello.-¡Pero si eres la niña más bonita del mundo!

Kate decidió que esa mañana iría al hospital para saber de Alexis, Johanna como siempre dijo que ella no podía ir sola, así que se le pego atrás como si fuera una pulga; además tenía que ver como reaccionaba su hija al ver de nuevo a esa niña que aún ella no conocía, y por lo que le había contado Kate era una niña que se le notaba la timidez, y miedo, tenía ojos azules, cabello largo, y que era pelirroja. Ambas se encontraban en la recepción del hospital, Kate decidió sentarse cuando empezó a notar un dolor en sus costillas.

-¿Te duele?-Pregunto su madre.

-Sí, pero no es nada.

-Tú como siempre de cabezota.

-¿A quién abre salido?-dijo con tono sarcástico

Johanna la fulmino con la mirada.-Aún no estás recuperada Kate, no puedes andar de aquí para allá como si nada.

-Vamos, calma, prometo que cuando lleguemos a mi departamento, me quedare en la cama como si fuera una invalida.-Johanna intento responder pero en ese momento llego el doctor.

-Señorita el señor Castle dijo que podía pasar.

Johanna ayudo a su hija a levantarse, y se dirigieron al elevador, cuando llegaron al piso de arriba una enfermera los guió hasta dar con la habitación de la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba esperando a Kate con una enorme sonrisa, Beckett abrió la puerta acercándose con pasos tímidos a la cama de Alexis.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas peque?-dijo más alegre de lo que esperaba.-Hola señor Castle.

-Por favor dime Richard.-fijo su mirada en aquellos hermosos ojos hasta que Kate aparto su mirada y vio a Alexis.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, no es mucho.-dijo la niña que le brillaban los ojos, tanto que parecía que tuviera un millón de estrellas en aquellos ojos azules.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿En serio?-pregunto con emoción al ver que aquella mujer se interesaba por ella, este gesto le hizo sonreír a todos en la habitación.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Eres una de las niñas más hermosas que he visto, además cuando estábamos allí te prometí algo ¿no?-La niña asintió recordando su promesa, y luego poso su mirada en la de Johanna.-Ella es Johanna, mi mamá.

Johanna se acercó para poder mirar mejor a la pelirroja.-Hola, tú debes ser Alexis.

-Si.-Alexis esbozo una sonrisa al ver que ella también la conocía.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno… mi hija no ha parado de hablar de ti, ayer me obligo a llamar al hospital para ver como estabas, y hoy me a traído arrastras hasta aquí para ella poder visitarte.

-¡Hey!-llamo Beckett.-eso no es cierto, yo pude venir sola, tú te pegaste a mi como si fueras una garrapata.

Alexis se carcajeo al ver esa divertida pelea entre las dos mujeres, Rick quien había visto aquella escena no evito sonreír al ver como aquel par de mujeres hacían reír a su hija con todos sus comentarios; esto hizo que el pensará que Alexis necesitaba de aquello, ella nunca lo tendría, el aún se culpaba por la muerte de Meredith.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y dejarla sola?-pensaba mientras miraba a Kate hablando con Alexis y con su mamá.-ella necesita de esto, y yo por dejarlas sola se lo quite. Es que solo hay que mirarla para ver cuánto necesita de una mamá; Dios ¿Cómo podre llenar yo ese vació? Ella necesita una mamá, me lo dijo.-su mirada seguía fija en esas tres mujeres, al ver como Kate le colocaba unas almohadas en la espalda con tanto cuidado como si tuviera miedo de lastimar a su hija.- Ella es hermosa, pero vaya humor que tiene, mi hija no podrá tener esa maravillosa relación que tienen ustedes dos.-le dijo a Kate y a Johanna en sus pensamientos.- ustedes demuestran tanta confianza, son como hermanas, mejores amigas.-volvió a sonreír al ver como Kate le rodaba los ojos a su madre y esta le regañaba.-Alexis no podrá hacer eso con su mamá. ¿Cómo es que haces eso Katherine? Hacer reír a mi hija, y preocuparte por ella sin que ella sea tuya.-Observo percatándose que Alexis y ella habían empezado a reírse haciendo que Johanna frunciera el ceño fingiendo enojo y entonces escucho a Alexis decir: ''-Oh vamos, era una broma''-y quedo allí pasmado al ver como su hija había adquirido una de las frases de Kate, ella la había pronunciado unas cuantas veces mientras hablaba y jugueteaba con Johanna y Alexis.-¿Qué has hecho con ella Kate?_

-¿Papá? ¡Papá!-levanto la voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien? Parecías como si estuvieras hipnotizado.

-¿Qué? ¡Sí! Estoy bien, em…-dijo nervioso- ¿Quieren algo de tomar o de comer? Voy a ir a la cafetería, claro, si pueden quedarse unos minutos con ella.

-Sí, yo me quedo con ella.-dijo Kate sin dudarlo.- después de todo, parece que no te moviste de aquí, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa? Y te cambias, y le traes ropa a Alexis para que se sienta más cómoda.-dijo para luego sonrojarse al notar que estaba hablando con el como si siempre hubiera estado allí con Alexis y con él.-y… también así le dices a la Mamá de Alexis que venga, supongo que quisiera estar aquí.-ante el último comentario, Beckett noto como la mirada de la pelirroja se puso triste.

-Su mamá… ella… no está con nosotros.-alcanzo a decir Richard.-Ya que insistes en quedarte un rato más, te haré caso.-se acercó a donde su hija, le dio una par de besos en sus mejillas para luego besar su frente.-Te quiero calabaza, solo serán unos minutos, prometo regresar rápido.-cuando iba saliendo por la puerta se giró y le estiro a Kate un papel con algo escrito.-Es mi número, por si surge algún inconveniente.-explico sin cruzar la mirada con Beckett.

Johanna agarro el papel, Kate no podía estirar muchos los brazos por el dolor de sus costillas.-Ve tranquilo Richard, esta preciosura no dará ningún problema.-Miro a Alexis y el comentario hizo sonreír a la pequeña.

Cuando Castle se fue, Beckett quedo avergonzada por ese comentario; se sintió mal, ella no sabía que su mamá no estaba con ellos, sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver el cambio que esto había provocado en Alexis, le intrigaba saber qué era lo que sucedía con ella… Rick se refería a que los abandono o que ella estaba muerta. No podía pensar con claridad, ''_tú siempre de imprudente, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?''_ se riño así misma.

-Kate…-dijo la niña tímidamente.

-¿Qué paso peque?-se acercó sentándose a un lado de ella, donde antes estaba Castle.

-Solo quería decirte que…. Hmmm… este… gracias.-Alexis no se atrevía a mirar a Kate, esto enterneció a Johanna quien estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación en un sofá.

-No tienes que agradecerme, yo tenía que salvarte… no me hubiera permitido dejarte allí sola, Alexis… mírame.-le dijo, esta era la misma actitud que la pequeña tenía cuando estaban en el incendio.

La niña hizo caso y la miro.- ¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí? –La niña asintió.- ¿Qué te dije?

-Que no ibas a dejarme sola.

-Exacto, y no solo lo decía allí, lo decía en serio, cariño… estoy aquí porque cuando te dije eso es que lo voy a cumplir, no quiero volver a ver a esa pequeña niña con esa mirada llena de miedo, quiero a esa niña que sonríe, así como estabas hace unos minutos, no quiero que te suceda nada, es por eso que no voy a dejarte sola. Quiero… ser tu mejor amiga ¿vale?

La niña ante las palabras de Kate se olvidó de su dolor y la abrazo, no aguanto las lágrimas llorando en el cuello de Beckett; esta se sentó en la cama al lado de Alexis abrazándola aún más, para que ella no se lastimara y pudiera abrazarla con libertad. Katherine sintió que su corazón se derretiría ante el gesto de la niña, Beckett no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, ni con su mamá, que cada vez que le abrazaba esta se soltaba, cuando su papá le decía que la quería que ella era su pequeña, ella solo le respondía con un brillo en los ojos. Ella al igual que Alexis no era un libro abierto, Alexis y Kate **eran como la luna. Parte de ella siempre estaba escondida.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disculpen el atraso, pero me temo que no podré subir tan seguido como subí los primeros tres capítulos, primero porque tengo clases, segundo es mi último año de bachillerato y pues los proyectos y exámenes se me acumulan.**_

_**Muy bien, les explico, lo que esta dentro de los corchetes ''[]'' y en letra cursiva son flashback. **_

_********__smiile:_ Siento haberte echo llorar (aunque no sé exactamente porque capítulo lloraste) Me encantaría saberlo.

_**AlwaysSerenity: Me pareció lindo que Johanna estuviera viva, y así fue como me imagine su relación. Cuando escribí esa promesa hice de tripas corazón para no llorar. (Gracias por tus comentarios, veo que si me lees fijo)  
**_

_**Mary Angel 02: me parece buena idea lo que me propones, pero me temo que cuando leas el final de este capítulo tendrás en cuenta de que Kate se haga un poco del rogar con Castle. **_

_**Kynu: ¡Woah! otra que veo que me lee fijo, gracias por tus comentarios. A mi también me gustan los piques de Johanna y Beckett.**_

_**guiguita: e_e también he leído varios de tus comentarios, me gusta ver que tengo unas cuantas lectores/as fijos. Y así es, los niños sacan lo mejor de nosotros. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! no dejen de comentar, me gusta saber sus opiniones sobre este intento de fic (no creo que salga muy bien pero bue'), y me gusta responder sus comentarios, cualquier duda ¡pregunten! cualquier cosa. Gracias por los favs y los follows (compartan la fic, yo se que se mueren por hacerlo) **_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Castle se encontraba en su loft, había tardado un poco en llegar, gracias al tráfico; al llegar no pudo evitar derrumbarse en un sofá al recordar como aquella detective trataba a su hija, esos poco minutos que pudo apreciar cómo está trataba a Alexis hizo que su corazón se encogiera, ver a su hija feliz, ver a su hija como entablaba un conversación con aquella mujer que apenas conocía y apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

_''y… también así le dices a la Mamá de Alexis que venga, supongo que quisiera estar aquí. ''_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza nuevamente, se repetían una y otra vez, como si el mundo se encargará de recordarle la pérdida de su amada esposa, sabía que no era culpa de aquella mujer, ella no tenía ni idea de que Meredith estaba muerta, y aún no lo sabía, él solo le hizo ver que no estaba con ellos. Y es que dolía tanto, dolía estar allí sin ella, dolía tener a Alexis cada minuto del día recordándole a su mujer muerta, Dios no era que la odiara, no, al contrario ella era su mundo y daría la vida por ella, solo… solo le dolía, le dolía no tenerla con él, dolía haber perdido a Meredith, su corazón se partía cada día al sentir aquella soledad inmensa, él tenía conciencia que podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, pero también sabía que no podía volver a enamorarse de aquella manera, no podía enamorarse como lo había hecho con Meredith, ellos eran la imagen perfecta del amor verdadero…

_[Su sonrisa, eso era todo lo que le bastaba, esa sonrisa, el sonido de esta, aquellos ojos que le mostraban el alma más pura, esos ojos que le hacían perderse, inmensos, profundos como el mar, ese lugar, allí, con ella, era el mismísimo cielo para él. _

_-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿eh? –le preguntaba esa chica pelirroja de 20 años._

_-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero, Meredith? _

_Allí estaba de nuevo, aquella melodiosa música, la risa de Meredith.-No, hoy no.-rodeo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, podía acabarse el mundo, y ella no tendría miedo de nada, pues estaba con él._

_-¡Te quiero! –le dijo en un susurro en su oído, como si fuera un secreto de ellos dos, temiendo que alguien arruinara su felicidad.-te quiero.-le repitió._

_-Yo también te quiero Richard.-le dijo ella, en el mismo tono que él se lo acaba de decir._

_Él la alejo un poco, provocando la mirada confusa de Meredith; se encontraban en el Central Park, acudían allí cada sábado en las tardes a pasar el día juntos, haciendo nada, solo riéndose y haciéndose bromas. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Rick?-dijo la mujer confundida al ver como su novio se montaba en un banco sonriéndole, de esa manera que solo él sabía._

_-¡MEREDITH TE AMO! _

_Grito provocando que las personas que se encontraban allí pusieran su mirada en ellos, produciendo con esto, risas, aplausos y uno que otro comentario. _

_-Bájate de allí, ¿estás loco? _

_-Por ti.]_

Siempre era lo mismo, recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con Meredith, apenas se le mencionaba o se hacía referencia a la madre de la pequeña. Era algo inevitable, era algo que simplemente no podía controlar; le parecía que ese dolor nunca desaparecía, siempre estaba allí, el recuerdo siempre le azotaba, siempre venía, era un puñal que enterraban constantemente en el pecho de Castle.

_[-Rick, cariño, ve tú. Yo estaré bien, no podemos llevar a Alexis con nosotros.-esos ojos que tanto amaba le estaban mirando de nuevo.-Sé que solo es una fiebre, pero sabes que no puedo dejarle sola tampoco, estaremos bien, y cuando llegue tu hija y yo estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos. _

_-Está bien, iré, solo serán unas horas, lo prometo.-le dio un casto beso en sus labios, para luego encaminarse a la puerta._

_-¿Rick?-este se giró._

_-¿Si? _

_-Te amo._

_Y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de su mujer, y lo último que escucho fue un ''te amo'']_

Si tan solo, hubiera cancelado la maldita firma, si tan solo se hubiera quedado, si tan solo ella no hubiera insistido en que esa firma era importante, si tan solo… solo eso, si tan solo.

Un sonido le saco de su estado de ''coma'' era su celular, lo tomo de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla, era su mamá.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Rick! Hijo, no había podido leer tu mensaje hasta ahora, ¿Alexis está bien? 

-Si mamá, ella está en el hospital, yo he venido a buscar unas cosas en el loft.

-¿La has dejado sola?

-No madre, la deje con Katherine y su mamá.-le respondió, como si fuera algo obvio, como si su mamá las conocía.

-¡Ah! Pero claro, la vecina…-dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Richard! ¿Quién se supone que son esas personas?

-Tranquila mamá, Katherine fue la mujer que salvo a Alexis del incendio, es detective, está en buenas manos mamá, no dejaría a mi hija en manos de cualquier persona, además Alexis parece llevarse bien con ellas, y ellas parecen adorar a Alexis.

-Bueno, si tú la dejaste en sus manos es porque deben ser buenas personas. Hijo, mañana prometo estar allí a primera hora, Alexis y tú me necesitan en este momento. 

-Gracias.

-Hijo ¿estás bien? 

Martha conocía muy bien a su hijo, ella lo había criado, y a pesar que ahora ya no estuviera siempre cerca de él, sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-Si… es solo que… estaba recordando.

-Rick, hijo, es hora de olvidar y dejar de culparte por eso.-Ella sabía exactamente lo que su hijo estaba recordando.

-Lo sé, es solo que… mamá, de tantas personas en la tierra ¿por qué ella?

-Todo sucede por algo, y recuerda **el cielo es más oscuro cuando está apunto de amanecer**.

-Tengo que irme mamá.

-Hasta mañana hijo, te quiero.-Era inusual que Martha le dijera que lo quería, Richard sabía que ella lo quería, era solo que, ella no se lo repetía a menudo, pero cuando se lo decía, se lo decía de corazón.

-Yo también.

Luego de colgar se dirigió al cuarto de Alexis buscando ropa, y unos cuantos juguetes para que ella no se aburriera, realizo una pequeña maleta para la niña y otra para él, sabía que la necesitaba, no sabía si tendrían que quedarse unos días más. Salió en su carro, adentrándose al insufrible tráfico que se extendía por aquellas calles.

-¿Tienes hambre peque? –Le pregunto Kate a una Alexis sonriente que estaba hablando alegremente con su madre.

-Si.-dijo tocándose su barriga, este gesto hizo sonreír a Kate.

-Muy bien, pues me voy por una pizza. ¿Quieres?

-¡Si, si, si!

-Kate, ¿estás segura de que Lex puede comer esas cosas grasientas en este estado?

-Ma, tiene fracturas en el brazo y en la pierna, no en el estómago.-Le respondió Kate.-¿Verdad peque?

-Es cierto.-apoyo a Kate, alzando su barbilla para dar un aire más ''exigente'' y ''adulto''

-Lex, cariño, no es por ser aguafiestas….

-Cuando dices eso, es porque vas aguar la fiesta.-interrumpió Kate.

Johanna le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hija y luego culmino la frase.- pero en este estado debes comer algo más sano, y es evidente que la pizza no es una comida sana.

-Está bien.-dijo cediendo con un poco de desgano.

-Hey peque, no te pongas así, te prometo que en cuanto salgas de este lugar te llevaré a comer la mejor pizza del mundo.

-¿Tú y yo solas?-la emoción se volvió asomar en su rostro, tener planes con Kate, ellas dos solas le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Tú y yo, nada más, sin aguafiestas.-miro a su madre.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Es una simple pizza! Por una vez en la vida que no la coman no se van a morir.

Ambas miraron a Johanna como si lo que acabará de decir fuera una maldición.- ¿Estás loca?-dijo Beckett.- ¡son pizzas, madre! ¡La mejor creación del hombre!

-¡Es cierto! son pizzas Ann.-ese apodo hizo sonreír a Johanna.- son lo mejor, a puesto que si me comiera una ahorita mismo, me pararía de esta camilla y saltaría en una pie.

Esto hizo reír a Kate y Johanna, sus risas se extendieron por todos los pasillos, y justamente en ese preciso momento, cuando Alexis y Johanna pararon de reír Castle entraba, encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa que pudiera haber visto, se encontró con Kate riendo; esa risa, ese sonido, esa sonrisa, recordaba haberla escuchado antes, solo que esta vez la dueña de esa risa, de esa sonrisa y el sonido de aquella melodiosa risa era de Katherine Beckett, la detective que había salvado a su hija.

-Hey, ¿de qué me he perdido? –pudo lograr decir, luego de que Kate parara de reír.

-Bueno…-empezó Johanna.-Tú hija y mi hija sean liado contra mí.

-Papá, ¡Ann ha dicho que no moriríamos si no comiéramos una vez en la vida pizza!-dijo justificando lo que Johanna acababa de decir.-Es pizza papi, Kate y yo moriríamos si no comiéramos pizza.

-Bueno calabaza, pero no creo que en tu estado sea lo más recomendable.

-Gracias.-dijo Johanna canturreando.

Beckett rodo los ojos.-Parece que tenemos otro aguafiestas.-dijo imitando la voz de su madre.

-Sí, papá no seas aguafiestas, por esa razón cuando salga de aquí Kate y yo iremos a comer pizzas, ¡las dos! ¡Solas! ¿Verdad Kate?

-Bueno.-Kate se sintió nerviosa.-Primero lo primero, debes pedirle permiso a tu papá.

-Mi papá me dejará ir, ¿cierto papi?-la niña remedo la carita del gato con botas, provocando que su padre sonriera de manera tierna.

-Cuando te recuperes hija.-miro a su hija, y luego miro a Kate.-y… cuando la Detective Beckett pueda y este libre, ¿vale?

-¡SÍ!-tanta emoción no cabía en Alexis.

-Te prometo que en cuanto salgas de aquí te llevaré a comer pizzas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Cuándo he fallado a mis promesas?

-Ninguna.-dijo recordando aquella promesa.

-Bueno…-interrumpió Johanna.-aquella vez que prometiste no volverte a escapar con tu noviecito.

-¡Mamá por Dios!-Kate se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, por vergüenza.

-¿Entonces la Detective se escapaba de casa? –pregunto Rick a Johanna.

-¡Já! Katherine en sus tiempos de adolescente era toda una rebelde.-Richard no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- Su padre y yo apenas la controlábamos, y no solo eso, un día llego con las puntas de su cabello pintadas de azul.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que le daba problemas a mi mamá de adolescente.-seguía riendo, mientras Kate moría lentamente de vergüenza.

-¿Qué más hacía? –pregunto Alexis curiosa.

-Hubo una vez que la tuve que buscar en la estación de policías porque…

-¡Los estoy escuchando a los tres!-dijo una Kate llena de vergüenza.-No puedes callar por una vez en tu vida mamá.

-Detective no pasa nada, una vez fui a parar a la comisaría por caminar desnudo… y borracho.

Kate alzo una ceja.-Puedes llamarme Kate o Beckett, y ese acontecimiento no hace que me sienta mejor.

-¿Sabes que te haría sentir mejor?

-¿Qué? –miro a Alexis.

-¡Una pizza! ¡Pero como nuestros padres son tan aguafiestas! Ni modo.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado ese tema atrás.-dijo la madre de Kate

-Gracias a que revelaras mi vida privada.

Castle no evitaba reírse.-Ya vengo, les traeré algo de comer a las tres.-Miro a Alexis.-y no será pizza.

-Aguafiestas.-canturreo Kate para ella y para Alexis, y esto hizo reír a la pelirroja.

-Yo te acompaño.-Le dijo Johanna.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Luego de que el par de aguafiestas se marcharan de la habitación, Alexis y Beckett se quedaron jugando con las muñecas de la pelirroja, entre risa y risa Alexis y Kate hacían su lazo de amistad más fuerte; ambas congeniaban tan bien, era como si Alexis fuera realmente hija de la detective; jugando Alexis cayó rendida en un sueño profundo.

Kate no pudo evitar que en su cara se mostrara una sonrisa y mirada de tristeza; si hace cuatro años se hubiera apartado de aquel hombre, ahora tendría una pequeña dos años menor que Alexis, ¿cómo pudo dejar que todo eso sucediera? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un monstruo? ¿Cómo dejo que aquel hombre consumiera cinco años de su vida? ¿Cuándo empezó todo aquello? Todo parecía ir también, el parecía ser tan amable, tan cariñoso, cuando ambos cruzaron las primeras miradas en aquella clase, en aquella universidad, Kate estaba tan enamorada, era tan feliz los primeros tres años, ambos habían planeado una vida perfecta, luego de terminar su carrera de abogados se casarían, pero… el destino tenía planeado algo diferente para Kate; justo después de haberse comprometido, ese ser con el que Beckett parecía ser feliz, aquel hombre que Beckett creía conocer, empezó a cambiar de una manera considerable, de una manera que hacía temer a Kate.

_[-¿Dónde estabas Carlos? Te estuve llamando, acordamos quedar en casa de mis padres y no llegaste._

_-¡Tú no mandas en mi vida! ¡Sabes que odio esas malditas cenas con tus padres!_

_-¿Qué te sucede?¿por qué me tratas así? Desde que nos comprometimos estas…._

_-¿Estoy qué? ¡Eres mi prometida! ¡Serás mi mujer! ¡Y yo te puedo tratar como se me dé la gana!_

_Kate no podía creer como la estaba tratando, Carlos era un hombre que cuando lo había conocido, la trataba como toda una reina, la hacía sentir única, él la había enamorado, no entendía el comportamiento de su prometido._

_-Carlos…-no acabo de decir la frase cuando una bofetada le hizo caer de bruces en el suelo._

_-¡DEJA DE RECLAMAR MUJER! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-la levanto del suelo de golpe.-¡Quiero que me hagas de comer! No sirves para una mierda.]_

Beckett lloraba en la habitación, en silencio, viendo como la pequeña dormía, recordar dolía.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, primero que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo esto, segundo, este capítulo esta un poco fuerte y bastante dramático (como podrán ver me gusta el drama, ah), y tercero: **_

**_Kynu:  era tocar este tema, o matar a alguien en la fic :c_**

**_Nylerac: cuando leas este querras matarme seguro, pero como dije arriba, o era esto, o matar a alguien. _**

**_guiguita: me agrada leer que te guste, espero este capítulo también te guste. _**

**_AlwaysSerenity: eso era lo que quería, que nadie se esperará lo que le paso a Kate :D. _**

**_PD: Gracias por leer, no dejen de comentar, ¡gracias a todas! ¡Ah! y posiblemente suba otro capítulo mañana._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**''¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?'' **se preguntó Beckett, en aquella habitación mientras por sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas silenciosas; cómo paso de ser la mujer fuerte, feliz, y segura de sí misma a una mujer que se escondía en un caparazón solo para no ser herida, solo para no golpearse de lleno con la realidad, ella simplemente no podría soportar nuevamente algo como aquello. Ella no podía hacerse eso, ella no podría volver a enamorarse, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien nuevamente? No es lo mismo confiar en tu mamá, o en tú papá… incluso, ella no podría hacerle eso tampoco a sus padres, quienes también sufrieron al ver a su hija una vez destrozada, tocando fondo, en la oscuridad, sola, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla, a ellos le dolía, a Jim le destrozaba ver a su pequeña –aún para sus ojos– de esa manera, y a Johanna le mataba ver a Katherine consumiéndose en la oscuridad.

_[-Cariño, ya el doctor te dio de alta.-Dijo la voz temblorosa de la Beckett mayor._

_-Mi niña, vamos a casa.-Dijo un Jim lleno de rabia, de dolor, y de tristeza._

_Beckett solo se levantó de la camilla, no se paró a mirar a sus padres, su mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo, toda su vida en esos cinco años, había sido una completa mentira, una maldita fantasía, eso era lo que había sido, eso era lo que había vivido, un maldita fantasía.]_

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas al escuchar las voces de Castle y su madre, ella no estaba acostumbrada a llorar delante de las personas, no lloraba delante de nadie desde hace cuatro años, nunca se mostraba vulnerable delante de nadie.

-Regresamos.-Castle entro con bolsas en sus manos, y esbozo una sonrisa al ver que su pequeña estaba rendida.-se durmió, me gustaría saber el secreto, yo tengo que contarle 4 cuentos, cantarle 2 canciones y rogar para que se duerma.

Kate sonrió de una manera triste.-No es nada, es una buena chica, supongo que estaba cansada.-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Hija, ¿te pasa algo? –Johanna quien conocía a su hija mejor que nadie, sabía que algo le pasaba, y en el acto cuando vio esa mirada de su hija, que le decía que había llorado supo lo que le pasaba… o mejor dicho en lo que pensaba.

-Sí, solo necesito algo de aire.-se levantó dejando un beso en la frente de la pequeña Alexis.-sabes que no me gustan los hospitales, coman ustedes, cuando despierte la niña, yo comeré con ella.

Sin más nada que decir salió de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Castle, y a una Johanna preocupada.

-Ella…-Dijo Castle.- ¿se encuentra bien? Es decir, no se le veía muy bien, pareciera como si estuviera…

-Triste.-suspiro Johanna culminando la frase del escritor.- Ella, digamos que no le gusta que nadie la vea de esa manera, y como ella misma dijo, no le gustan los hospitales, los odia.-mientras iba hablando con aquel hombre al cual apenas conocía –pero se le hacía muy fácil hablar– sacaba los sándwiches que habían comprado para los cuatro.- La verdad es que si no fuera porque Alexis se encuentra aquí, ella no se hubiera acercado, ella ahorita tendría que estar en un hospital, pero prácticamente obligo al doctor a darle el alta.

-¿Puedo saber por qué odia tanto los hospitales? –la curiosidad que Rick sentía por Kate antes era leve, pero ahora, quería saber más sobre la vida de la detective.

-No guarda los mejores recuerdos de este lugar.-Dijo y pensó por todo lo que su hija tuvo que pasar para llegar a dar a un hospital.-Ni de este lugar, ni de muchos.

Esto aumento más la curiosidad del escritor.-Por lo que me está contando, su hija paso por muchas cosas.

-Por favor tutéeme, no soy tan vieja, ¿o sí?-esto hizo reír a Richard.-Digamos que ella y mi familia vivió una mentira-hizo una pequeña pausa-pero más ella, ella lo vivió en carne propia, los 365 días al año, por cinco años; a veces yo misma la admiro, sé que ella no debía callar nada, pero…-su vista estaba empezando a nublarse.- simplemente, se hizo la dura, pensó que algún día todo cambiaría, y volvería hacer como al principio lo era… pero nunca cambio.-miro por unos instantes a Richard quien estaba inmerso en la historia que le estaba contando.- Ella, no es así Richard, tú solo conoces la Detective Beckett, porque así es como ella se muestra ante todos, pero tú hija Rick, tú hija conoce a mi hija, esa hija que perdí hace mucho tiempo, incluso yo siendo su familia, siendo su mamá, conoce a la Detective Beckett, muy pocas veces ella me deja ver a Katherine, a mi hija.

Castle se quedó callado, no podía hablar, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía, sus ojos escocían advirtiendo que en cualquier momento podía llorar, todo lo que le dijo la madre de Kate le llego, lo toco, aún escuchaba la voz de ella resonando en su cabeza _''tú hija Rick, tú hija conoce a mi hija, esa hija que perdí hace mucho tiempo'' _¿qué le pasaría a Kate? Esa conversación solo consiguió alimentar la curiosidad de Richard, miro a su pequeña pelirroja, aún dormida. _''¿Cómo la detective consigue que mi hija sonría a cada segundo? ¿Cómo mi hija consigue que Katherine se muestre como realmente es?'' –_se preguntó mentalmente.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Katie, ella tiene que descansar, y por lo que veo Alexis no se despertará para comer.-Johanna le saco de sus pensamientos, él solo asintió, aún no podía hablar.

Johanna salió de la habitación un poco agitada, sabía de sobra que le había dicho muchas cosas a Rick, no sabía como pero hablar con él se le hacía fácil, ese hombre le inspiraba confianza, al contrario de Carlos, quien desde un principio supo que algo de él estaba mal, él simplemente no era el hombre que querría para su hija, a pesar de que haber estado estudiando en ese momento derecho, con Kate, pero aun así, ella no lo aceptaba, pero de igual manera ella respetaba las decisiones de Kate, era su hija, y ella merecía felicidad.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? –pregunto aliviada, cuando dio con Kate, en una sala de visitas oculta de la vista de todo el hospital.

-¿eh? –pregunto Beckett quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, madre, no sucede nada.

-Cuando me dices madre es porque sucede algo, no nada.-se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de su hija.- Hable con Richard, le dije que debías descansar, y parece que Lex no se va a despertar hasta mañana, y tú ya abusaste bastante por el día de hoy, es hora de irnos.

Los ojos de Kate escocían, y una vez más se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su mamá, y lloro, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Johanna apretó a su hija, como le hacía cuando Kate estaba pequeña y tenía pesadillas.

-¿Por qué, mamá? –dijo la voz llorosa de Kate

Katherine se obligaba a dejar de llorar, pero era imposible, tenía que dejarlo salir si no lloraba estaba segura que su cabeza explotaría; le daba rabia, odiaba que aún, a pesar de los años todo aquello le afectaba, odiaba llorar por aquello, se odiaba a ella misma por ser tan estúpida y enamorarse, se odiaba por llorar, se odiaba por sentir lo que nunca debió sentir.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Cuándo va a dejar de doler mamá? ¿Por qué me enamoré? ¿Por qué tuve que sentir todo eso mamá? ¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidar?! –decía todas y cada una de esas palabras con odio.

-Lloras, te enamoras, y sientes porque eres humana hija, si no fuera así no serías quien eres, porque, cariño, aunque te muestres como una Detective que todo lo puede, porque aunque te muestres como una mujer de hierro, tú, eres humana.-trataba de darle consuelo, ella ya le había hecho las mismas preguntas hace cuatro años, y una que otra vez cuando se sentía destrozada, y siempre le respondía lo mismo.- **Los recuerdos nunca mueren** cariño.

_[-Carlos, tengo algo que decirte.-la emoción de Kate no cabía, sabía… creía que con esta noticia todo se arreglaría, tenía la esperanza que cuando Carlos, su prometido supiera la noticia que ella tenía todo cambiaría, el dejaría de golpearle, el dejaría de gritarle y agredirle, ella pensaba que todo volvería a ser como lo era antes._

_-¿Ahora qué quieres? –dijo Carlos con un tono furioso_

_-Ven siéntate._

_-¡No quiero sentarme! Me vas a decir de una vez por todas lo que tienes que decir ¿sí o no?_

_-Está bien.-se limitó a decir.- Carlos, cariño, tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, seremos padres.-dijo emocionada._

_El rostro de Carlos se pintó de color rojo.- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR?!_

_-Que… estoy… em..barazada -Tartamudeo Kate._

_Carlos tiro de Kate para obligar a que esta se levantara la miro con rabia, le dio una bofeteada aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos._

_-Carlos, ¡por favor! –dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.-¿por qué lo haces?_

_-¡TE TENÍAS QUE CUIDAR PARA NO QUEDAR EMBARAZADA! MALDITA SEAS KATHERINE ¡YO NO QUIERO UN HIJO! ¡Y YO TE HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA! _

_Al terminar de gritarle la tiro al suelo, sin importarle nada, Kate callo golpeando su frente con la mesa central de la sala, la sangre empezaba a salir con abundancia, él le pegaba pero no llegaba al punto de tirarla al suelo, siempre se arrepentía de pegarle y terminaba como siempre prometiéndole que no volvería hacerlo; la atrapo, volteándola para que quedará bocarriba, le propino un puñetazo seguido de gritos. _

_-¡Eres una idiota! Nunca debí andar contigo. ¡No quiero a un maldito niño! ¡A puesto que ni siquiera es mío! ¡Porque además de ser un idiota eres un maldita puta!_

_Kate no paraba de llorar, ella solo quería, deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, quería salir de allí, quería, deseaba, tenía que alejarse de allí, si quería salir con vida, si quería ser mamá, y tener a su hija en brazos, tenía que buscar la forma de salir, por lo que se apresuró a tomar un jarrón que estaba encima de la mesita y golpeo con fuerza a su agresor, como pudo se arrastró hasta su bolso tomando de allí su celular, marco rápidamente el teléfono de su mamá, rezando para que ella le contestara, Carlos se levantó se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kate; ella pudo notar la presencia de Carlos levantándose y en ese momento su madre respondió. _

_-¿Alo? ¿Kate?__ –dijo alegremente Johanna_

_Carlos la tomo del cabello y la tiro.-¡MAMÁ! –alcanzo a decir con voz desesperada antes de dejar caer el teléfono, el cual aún tenía en la línea telefónica a Johanna. _

_-¡Crees que tu madre va a venir! ¡Nadie te quiere Katherine!-dijo antes de darle una patada en el vientre ya abultado de Kate._

_-¡NOO!-un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Kate._

_Johanna del otro lado de la línea estaba desesperada, estaba segura que esa era la voz de su nuero, la reconocería en cualquier parte. _

_-¡Jim! –grito.-¡Jim! _

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_-Debemos ir por Katherine.-dijo preocupada, mientras buscaba su bolso, y las llaves de su carro.-¡apresúrate! ¡Algo le está haciendo Carlos!_

_Johanna le tendió el celular y Jim escucho gritos ahogados, escucho suplicas, escucho a su hija gritando._

_-¡Carlos para por favor!__ –ya no aguantaba más._

_-Maldito bastardo.-Jim salió disparado hacía su auto, llamando desde su celular a los policías dándole la dirección de la casa de su hija. _

_Kate ya no podía, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos morir, sentía que toda ella estaba llena de agua, aunque sabía que esa ''agua'' que sentía no era más nada que sangre, se encontraba tirada boca abajo en la sala destrozada, mientras que con una mano sostenía un vidrio roto perteneciente a un vidrio roto por Carlos, y a unos cuantos metros de ella, se hallaba Carlos, lleno de sangre de Kate y de él; Kate para parar aquella tortura tomo uno de los vidrios más grandes en su mano izquierda, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba se lo enterró a su prometido en el cuello, Carlos se desplomó encima de Kate y está reuniendo más fuerzas de las que tenía se lo saco de encima y se arrastró muy lejos de él, hasta quedar boca abajo en medio de la sala.]_

-No quiero… no quiero volver a enamorarme mamá.-lloraba cada vez más, con cada palabra que decía, con cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente.- **No… puedo entender…** **como existen personas que pueden hacerte muy feliz y a la vez también mucho daño**.

-Si no hubiera ese tipo de personas, esto no sería vida.-le destrozaba decir esas palabras, porque era su hija quien había sufrido, era su hija quien había tocado fondo, era ella quien había perdido, era ella quien durmió y aún sigue durmiendo en la oscuridad.-**Nos gusta enamorarnos como adultos, pero terminamos llorando como niños. **

-Tengo miedo mamá.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

-En cuanto confías en alguien te hieren, por eso soy así mamá, por eso no confío en nadie.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, no puedo decirte que entiendo tu situación, pero sí puedo decirte que estaré aquí hija, estaré para ti, estaré para mi niña, para Katie, para Katherine Houghton Beckett, estaré para esa mujer que me saca de mis casillas, y estaré también para la Detective. Te amo hija.

-Te amo mamá.

-Vamos a casa.

-Déjame despedirme de Richard, y ver si Alexis está bien.-dijo levantándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Está bien, iré a la habitación, anda y te lavas la cara.-se giró y antes de que avanzará Kate le hablo.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si, cariño?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mi mamá, por estar para mí, y por aguantarme.

-Eres mi hija, te amo, y siempre cuidaré de ti, aunque tengas…

-Aunque yo tenga 70 años.-esbozo una sonrisa, y miro aquella mujer que tanto admiraba.-lo sé.

Kate se dirigió al baño, se lavó su rostro, respiro profundo, una vez más su mundo se caía a pedazos, ella no pedía mucho, solo alguien que le amará de verdad, con sus demonios, sus inseguridades, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus imperfecciones; quería ser feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me costo escribir este capítulo, no sabía exactamente como comenzar, si retomar en el hospital o irme por el tiempo, en muchas ocasiones he leído fic's y no me gustan los saltos en los tiempos, pero si seguía en el hospital creo que yo misma iba a morir, pero una idea surgió ayer, mientras estaba en clases (yo tan concentrada) y pues cuando llegue a mi casa escribí esto. _**

**_Se que algunas de ustedes (aunque no me lo digan) esperan que avance la relación de Castle y Beckett, pero... mis puntos son los siguientes: _**

**_1º La situación de ambos es complicada, y compleja; digamos que ambos necesitan sanarse, y lo harán, ambos se sanaran mutuamente, pero lentamente._**

**_2º La mayoría de las fic's que he leído van directo al grano (OJO no digo que no me gusten) pero pensé que algo diferente no haría daño a nadie._**

**_3º Quiero que Castle y Beckett establezcan un lazo de amistad, de confianza, algo que sea fuerte, que se sienta, quiero que Castle se gané su confianza, y que Kate confié en él y de igual manera que ella se gane la confianza de él._**

_**yaye12****:**** Gracias por leer, la verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de esta historia, pero ahora me gusta, y me gusta que a ustedes les guste; creo que esta más que claro que la historia esta basada en lazos madre-hija, y la relación de Johanna con Kate le va a servir de mucho a ella para todo.**_

**_Kynu: me encanta saber que te gusta, siempre leo tus comentarios. ¡No dejes de leer! Ni de comentar. _**

**_AlwaysSerenity: si, una amiga lo leyó y me dijo: ''¡Pero acaso te pegan con arepa mojada! no me gusta nada esto'' (Arepa es una comida de mi país, Venezuela) Pero quería arriesgarme y probar algo diferente._**

**_Nylerac: Prometo compensarte todo, para evitar mi trágica muerte jajaja, aquí esta, espero te guste.  
_**

**_guiguita: ¡Se te han aguado los ojos! (espero esto sea cierto) ¡Me siento más que completa! Nunca espere causar estas reacciones. _**

**_Y bueno, ahora las dejo con este capítulo, me gusto mucho escribirlo, y me esta encantando escribir el otro, ya veo toda la situación. Esta más decir que no dejen de leer, ni de comentar, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y a no dejar la historia. ¡Gracias! _**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

Una semana después todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, Alexis aún tenía que llevar vendado su brazo, pero ya se encontraba bien, y eso le hacía feliz a Rick y a Martha quienes no paraban de consentir a la pelirroja; Kate no se había comunicado con ellos desde la primera y última visita que le hizo a la pequeña en el hospital, cosa que tenía muy triste a Alexis, a pesar que Castle y su excéntrica abuela hicieran todo lo posible por alegrarla ella no hacía nada más que pensar en cómo convencer a su papá para que fueran a buscar a Beckett a su trabajo, siempre trabajaba en ello, día a día, después de todo era tan persuasiva o más que Meredith.

-¿Por qué no podemos buscar a Kate a su trabajo? –pregunto de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te dije, ella dijo que llamaría, calabaza, es detective, debe tener un caso muy grande, o puede que esté muy ocupada.

-Pero ella me prometió que cuando yo no más saliera ella me llevaría a comer pizza, las dos, solas.-Rick al notar que a su pequeña se le aguaban los ojos la atrajo hacía el, y la puso en sus piernas.-Ella me lo prometió.

-Si te lo prometió, es porque lo va a cumplir, pero también piensa que ella tiene un trabajo que consume la mayoría de su tiempo.-Castle sabía que la detective había calado en el corazón de su hija, tanto, que la pequeña se sentía triste por el alejamiento de Beckett.- ¿y si te llevo yo a comer pizza?

-Tú no eres Kate.-se cruzó de brazos, y reposo su pequeña cabeza de cabellos anaranjados en el pecho de su padre.- ¿Papi?

-¿Si?

-¿Y si yo no le caí bien y me mintió…? –dijo en un pequeño hilito de voz mientras volvían a caer por sus mejillas pecosas sus lágrimas.

-Hey, no me vengas con esas, ¡pero si eres la niña más encantadora del mundo!

-¡Hijo! –Llamo desde el despacho Martha.- Alguien está llamando.

-Espérame aquí, ¿vale?-Alexis solo asintió quedándose en el sofá.

Castle no pudo evitar sentir cierta rabia al ver como Kate había calado tanto en el corazón de su hija, y que le hiciera promesas que no le iba a cumplir, le dolía, le partía el corazón ver a su pequeña de esa manera, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Qué proyecto científico podía explicar esa rara unión que tenía su hija con la detective? ¿Acaso eso sea lo que sea que su hija sintiera por Beckett tenía explicación?

-¿Alo? –pregunto

-Hmmmm, ¿Richard… Castle? –Pregunto una voz femenina, raramente extraña al otro lado de la línea.-Soy… es la Detective Beckett.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya ya ya! Beckett, ¿qué tal?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, bueno, con mucho trabajo, no.. he podido salir desde la semana pasada, hubo un caso que tomo mi tiempo completo.-_¿por qué mierda le estoy dando explicaciones?-_se preguntó Beckett.-hmmm, por eso no he llamado, no había tenido tiempo, ¿Esta Alexis? 

-Sí, si esta, estaba…. Llorando, digamos que esta semana se encargó de persuadirme para que te fuera a buscar.

-¡¿Llorando?! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?.-La preocupación de Kate hizo que a Castle se le olvidara la rabia que había acumulado, y ahora esbozaba una sonrisa al escuchar el tono preocupado de Katherine.

-Si… bueno… no…-se echó a reír.-creo que son muchas preguntas, espera… Si estaba llorando, porque cree que te olvidaste de ella, está bien, y si se encuentra bien, de salud, aunque pienso que ha sucedido algo…-hizo una pausa.-Beckett, mi hija se ha apegado mucho contigo, y siente que la abandonaste en esta semana de alguna manera, sé que suena ridículo… pero… lograste en menos de dos días que Alexis te quisiera en su vida… nunca la había visto de esta manera.-soltó una carcajada.-ahora que lo pienso, ni conmigo es así.

-¡Mierda! Soy una estúpida.-dijo en voz alta.-debí haberla llamado, siempre arruino todo.

-Bueno, ahora te pareces a ella, esto da miedo.-Soltó una risita tratando de que Kate cambiara de humor.-Kate… Beckett.-dijo sabiendo que no sabía si a la detective le iba a gustar que le llamará por su nombre.-no es tú culpa, tú trabajo ocupa todo el tiempo que tienes, trate de explicarle esto a Alexis, pero aun así no me quiso comprender, definitivamente no eres estúpida, es solo tu trabajo… no tienes por qué sentirte así.

-Vamos, no la llame, ha llorado por mí culpa.-ahora sí que se sentía culpable, luego de lo que le dijo Castle no podía sentirse de otra manera.

-Si hablas con ella, y le explicas que tenías un caso muy muy gordo, ella te entenderá.-Rick podía sentir la culpabilidad de Kate.- ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-Si es que quiere hablar conmigo.-hizo una pausa.-sí, por favor, si no es mucha molestia.

-Deja de pensar que no quiere hablar contigo, te ha estado esperando desde hace una sem… lo siento, no quería volver hacerte sentir culpable, ya te la paso.-Beckett pudo notar los pasos que daba Rick para buscar a su hija, y escucho también el: ''_calabaza hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo'' _

-¿Si? –pregunto insegura a la pelirroja, y aún se podía escuchar su voz llorosa.

-Peque, lo siento, no quería alejarme, lo siento, mi… trabajo me quito todo mi tiempo… Alexis…

-¡Kate! –La voz de Alexis resonó felizmente en el loft de Castle.- ¡llamaste! Sabía que no me olvidarías.

-Cariño yo nunca me olvidaría de ti, es solo que esta semana no ha sido especialmente la mejor, tuve mucho trabajo.-suspiro.- Lex lo siento, debí llamarte, tú papá me dijo que habías estado llorando, nena yo…

-Es… solo que.-interrumpió.- pensé que no me querías ver más.-dijo tan rápido como pudo, pero Beckett lo escucho claro y alto.

-No peque, no pienses eso, por favor no.-le rompía el corazón pensar que Alexis creía que se había olvidado de ella.- no quería que pensarás eso… hoy es que he podido salir del trabajo, ya resolvimos el caso, así que me han dado este fin de semana libre.-siempre lo tenía libre, pero siempre iba a trabajar como era de costumbre.- ¿te parece si mañana te pasas todo el día conmigo? Es sábado así que… ¿qué me dices? 

-¡SI SI SI! –Alexis se había olvidado por completo del por qué lloraba, y ahora daba saltitos.

-Muy bien, pásame a tú papá, para pedirle permiso a él, y cuadrar para que yo te vaya a buscar.

-¡Esta bien! ¡PAPÁ! –Ante el grito de la pelirroja Kate tuvo que despegar su oído del celular.- ¡Sea lo que sea que te diga Kate vas a decir que sí! –ante esta frase, Beckett sonrío, la pequeña realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-¿Cómo haces que mi hija cambie de humor tan rápido?

-Cosas de detectives.-y soltó una risa.

Castle del otro lado del celular quedo hipnotizado por esta melodía, ''_es hermosa, su risa, es hermosa'' _–pensó.-Bueno… ¿a qué es lo que le tengo que decir si?

-Me preguntaba… si Alexis podría pasar conmigo el día de mañana, la iría a buscar a las ocho de la mañana y te la llevaría a las ocho de la noche.

-Hmmmmm, bueno.-dijo mirando a su hija que le estaba poniendo ojitos para que le dijera que si.- ¿estás segura que podrás pasar un día entero con este pequeño monstruo?

-¡Vamos hasta la pregunta ofende! 

-Está bien, entonces si.-Kate pudo escuchar el _''¡sí! Pasaré el día con Kate, ¡abuela has escuchado! ¡MI PAPÁ DIJO QUE SÍ!_''-entonces te la tengo lista a las ocho.

-Perfecto, allí estaré, hmmmm….-dijo Kate.- ¿y la dirección? 

-¡Cierto! –Castle le dio la dirección a Beckett mientras Alexis le decía algo.- ¡Espera Alexis! Kate.-''_mi nombre en sus labios suena diferente_'' – pensó Kate.- te paso a la niña, no para de saltar.

Esto le hizo sonreír a Katherine, ella mientras que Castle le daba la dirección había estado escuchando como Alexis repetía una y otra vez: ''_Papá pregúntale como tengo que ir vestida, pásamela, ¡papá papá papá papá papá papá papá!_''

-¡Kate! ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida? ¿A qué hora pasarás por mí? –la emoción de la niña podía sentirse.

-Bueno, vístete cómoda, así estarás preparada para todo, y a las ocho de la mañana estaré en la puerta de tu departamento.-Kate ahora hablaba como una niña a quién le acaban de comprar un juguete nuevo.-nos vemos mañana peque.

-Hasta mañana Kate.-dijo una sonriente Alexis.

Kate quién aún estaba en la comisaría, salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, tenía que preparar todo para mañana, dejando a Ryan y a Esposito con la palabra en la boca. Ella no tenía tiempo para tener conversaciones ni ir a salir a tomar una cerveza como acostumbraban siempre que terminaban un caso difícil de resolver, tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglar todo, tenía que arreglar su casa, pensar a donde llevaría a Alexis, tenía que ir a donde su mamá para que le diera ideas, después de todo, Johanna era mamá, ella no.

-¡MAMI! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MA!-entro gritando a la casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede hija? –pregunto Jim quien se había alarmado por los gritos de su hija

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mamá?

-En la cocina.

-¡gracias! –dijo rápido mientras caminaba a la cocina, pero a medio camino se devolvió.- lo siento papá, ¡hola! –y le dijo un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Se supone que las niñas son las consentidas de papá y son apegadas a sus padres! –dijo en voz alta

-¡No seas celoso Jim! –grito Johanna desde la cocina.

-Vamos, que hay Katherine para todos.-dijo Beckett ya en la cocina.- ¡Mamá! Mañana salgo con Alexis, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿A dónde la llevo? ¿A dónde me llevabas tú cuando tenía su edad? ¿Qué tengo que jugar? ¿Qué le doy de comer? ¡Dios, madre y si es alérgica a algo!

-hola hija, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? Por lo que veo cansada, ¿mamá quieres que te ayude en la cocina? Oh, bueno si es tú gusto.

Kate rodo los ojos.-Ma no tengo tiempo para tus monólogos.-dijo mientras agarraba un bol para hacer la ensalada.- es en serio, estoy preocupada.

-Es normal, cariño. Puedes hacerle algo de comer en tu casa, y dejar que ella te ayude, cuando tú eres pequeña me ayudabas mucho, eras una niña adorable.-suspiro recordando.- y ahora mírate, solo me buscas cuando me necesitas.

-Oh vamos, mamá, no empieces, mira te estoy ayudando.-le dijo mientras le ponía la lechuga a Johanna en la cara.

-No seas grosera.

-Entonces…-soltó un carcajada, era tan fácil molestar a su mamá.- ¿Me vas a responder si o no?

-Está bien. Tienes que ser tu misma, eso se te da natural, eres una Beckett cariño, ¿no soy buena madre acaso?-el comentario hizo que Kate rodara los ojos- puedes llevarla de compras, o a un parque hacer un día de campo, o como ya te dije hacerle de comer en tu departamento.

-¡Mierda! ¡No he hecho las compras!

-No digas grosería delante de Alexis, por favor. ¿Y cómo es que no te has desnutrido?

-Bueno, tengo una mamá que me hace de comer, y compro comida echa.

-Ya sabes a donde llevar a Alexis entonces…

Kate frunció el ceño.-No ¿A dónde?

-¡Al supermercado! Luego la llevas al centro comercial y la llevas a tu casa, ven películas, la sacas al parque, y son felices como madre e hija.

-Mamá, ¿crees que a Alexis le va a agradar ir hacer las compras conmigo?

-Hija, si algo que note de Lexi mientras estábamos en el hospital visitándola, es que ella iría contigo a donde tú fueras.-se giró para mirarla, y la tomo de las manos.- Katie, lo vas hacer bien.

-Yo no soy como tú mamá, no creo…. No creo que pueda.

-Eres fuerte, y se lo que estás pensando, nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado fue tu culpa.

-La perdí por mi culpa.-sus lágrimas habían vuelto a caer.

-¡No, no!-dijo Johanna en un susurro.- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes la culpa de lo que ese bastardo te hizo, ven aquí cariño.

Johanna estaba consciente de que su hija se culpaba por haber perdido a su bebé, ella estaba ilusionada con ese bebé, quería tenerlo, la primera en enterarse que Kate estaba embarazada fue ella, incluso en la primera ecografía fue con ella, Johanna estaba segura que iba a ser niña, por lo que se encargó de comprar la ropita de recién nacido para niñas.

_[-Mamá, creo que es demasiado pronto para todo esto, y si es niño._

_-no, estoy segura de que será niña._

_-tú eres la que sabe.-dijo Kate_

_-Katie, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?_

_-Hmmm, Emma. Quiero que se llame Emma.]_

Sabía que su hija se sentía culpable, había visto a su pequeña rozar la felicidad, pero luego fue cayendo en picada, como si ella fuera un ángel y de repente de la noche a la mañana le quitaban sus alas y ella fue cayendo en el abismo, hasta tocar fondo, hasta ser un simple ángel caído, hasta quedarse dormida en el fondo del mar, en la oscuridad, aprendiendo a convivir con esto todos los días, de todos los años, a toda hora; hablaba, vivía con sus demonios, Johanna, siempre buscaba la manera de sacarla del fondo, pero entonces volvía a caer, era un tira y a floja, su hija era tan fría que quemaba, y estaba tan rota que cortaba.

-Vamos.-se atrevió a romper el silencio.- papá debe estar muerto del hambre, me iré a lavar la cara.

Katherine se dirigió al baño, dejando a Johanna sola, mientras que Jim –quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación- se acercaba a ella.

-¿A sucedido otra vez? –pregunto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cadera de su mujer

-Sí, parece que ella nunca lo va a dejar ir.

-No es fácil, cariño, ¿quién es Alexis?

-No, no lo es.-se giró para quedar al frente de su marido.-es una niña, ella estaba en el incendio, Kate le salvo la vida, y ahora parece que Kate y Alexis han tenía una especie de química… no estoy muy segura, pero creo que Alexis no tiene mamá; y por eso se apegó tanto a Kate en tan poco tiempo.

-¿y el padre? –Jim frunció el ceño, si el padre trataba de enamorar a su hija, se lo pondría difícil, no iba a permitir que le volvieran hacer daño.

-Es Richard Castle.

-¿El escritor?

-Ajá, y no pongas esa cara de ''lo voy a matar si se acerca a Katie'' es un buen hombre.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Solo lo sé, cuando estaba ese bastardo.-Johanna siempre lo llamaba así nunca decía su nombre.-sabes que él no me gustaba para nuestra hija, pero con Rick es difere…

-Espera, ¿Rick? –interrumpió.

-Pero si es que el Señor Beckett tiene celos.-dijo Kate.-y si supieras como le veía.

-No ayudas Katherine, no es para mí, estoy casada, ¡Dios Jim! ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

-Mi esposa.

Kate soltó una carcajada.-Tranquilo papá, Ma no vio más allá de la ropa.-se carcajeo, la cara de Johanna y Jim era un poema.- Ya, ya, Richard es un hombre decente, adora a su hija, y está muy centrado, y para mí no es como lo describen en las revistas.

-¿A sí? –pregunto Johanna interesada por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

-Sí, es tan solo observar como miraba a Alexis, sus ojos brillaban, es un buen hombre, ya sabes no todo lo que dicen esas revistas son ciertas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El capítulo se divide en dos, sugerencia de mi publicista y editora aka Pili jajajajaja; por cierto tengo que darle las gracias ya que ella es la que me revisa los capítulos y me da consejos, ahora todas digan ¡Gracias Pili! (soy rara lo sé). Estoy escribiendo este capítulo desde las 8:30 am, ¡no les miento! quería darles una sorpresa, la semana pasada se que dije que si podía subiría otro, pero no pude, así que, aquí esta la recompensa, ¡ámenme por estar escribiendo! **_

_**yaye12: Vamos chica que aquí hay más, lee, tal vez Kate lo invite o tal vez no.**_

_**Nylerac: No muchas personas me dicen que escribo bien, por eso te doy las gracias, no sé si en este me mataras me amaras o dejarás de leer (espero que no pienses ni en lo último.) **_

_**AlwaysSerenity: Estoy trabajando en la amistad de Castle y Beckett. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

_**smiile: Gracias :').**_

_**Kynu: y a mi me emocionan con sus comentarios. **_

_**Espero este capítulo sea completamente de su agrado, subiré la segunda parte luego, por cierto la película que menciono en la primera parte realmente existe, es muy buena, me gusta, por eso la coloque allí; espero sus comentarios. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

La cena con sus padres siempre era agradable, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia, era divertido picar a su madre, mientras que su papá era el sobreprotector de la familia, siempre cuidaba de ellas, en el fondo aunque siempre Beckett le dijera a Jim ''_ya soy mayor papá se cuidarme sola, ya he aprendido mi lección. '' _En el interior le agradecía por cuidarla y no dejar que nada malo le pasara. Mientras comían no había pasado nada de lo fuera de lo normal, por lo que Kate decidió irse lo más pronto posible, así tendría tiempo de arreglar su departamento, el cual la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo; se paseaba de aquí para allá quitando el polvo, colocando sabanas nuevas, hacía una lista de las cosas que tenía que comprar, agarraba la ropa sucia que estaba esparcida por todo su cuarto.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tan desordenada? –se preguntó.

Termino a las 11:30 de la noche, ya se había bañado y metido a la cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa por pasar el día con la pequeña pelirroja; prendió el televisor, después de todo nunca tenía tiempo para verlo, así que podría aprovechar y pescar una buena película; paso unos 3 min pasando los canales hasta que vio una película que acababa de empezar, en la pantalla se podía leer el título ''_Sin reserva'', _estaba tan sumida en la historia, era como si la historia estuviera hecha para ella, la película trataba de Kate Armstrong una chef de cocina prestigiosa, a cargo de un famoso restaurante que debido al fallecimiento de su hermana, se ve obligada a convertirse en la tutora de Zoe, su sobrina de nueve años. Bueno Alexis no era su sobrina, no tenían ningún lazo de sangre que las uniera, Castle no había muerto y ella no se convertiría en la tutora legal de la pelirroja, pero aun así se sentía en la posición de la chef, veía la película y se fijó como el desafío final de Kate (chef) es aprender a conectarse con Zoe para tener una relación cercana y mostrarle su cariño; a medida que pasaba la historia, se dio cuenta de cómo la chef trataba a la niña, al principio se le vía distante, pero luego su cariño y decisión por darle una familia a la pequeña Zoe aumento, tomo unos cuantos datos, Kate (chef) había llevado a la niña a un parque de diversiones junto con Nick, otro chef, se preguntó si Rick y ella podrían hacer eso. Y con ese pensamiento viendo los créditos se quedó dormida.

Su alarma no paraba de sonar, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 am, normalmente se levantaría más temprano, saldría a correr para luego ir a la comisaría, esta mañana fue diferente, se levantó sin ningún problema, tendió su cama, y se metió al baño, definitivamente estaba nerviosa, la película de la noche/madrugada anterior le dio un poco de miedo, pensó que la chef perdería a la niña, pero no fue así, ella logro convertirse en una figura materna para ella, entonces la película le dio seguridad de que ella también podría hacerlo, sonrió al darse cuenta que tuvo que ver una película para que pudiera sentirse segura de que ella, la detective de homicidios también podría ser una buena figura materna, o mamá, se prometió así misma que no le contaría de esto a su mamá, ya la escuchaba decir: '_'¿y tenías que ver una ridícula película para sentirte segura de ti misma? ¡Yo te lo dije mucho antes de una película! ¿Te sentiste segura? ¡No, pero claro que no! Si eres más cabezota que tú padre y yo juntos. '' _Salió del baño, tenía una pequeña toalla secando su cabello húmedo, se lo envolvió en esta y se dirigió a su closet, decidió tomar su propio consejo, y vestirse cómoda para estar preparada para todo, saco un jean el cual hacía que sus piernas lucieran más largas de lo habitual, tomo una camiseta con mangas que cubrían sus hombros y tenía un escote de corte en V, era de color pastel, tomo una americana roja y unas bailarinas del mismo color, se peinó y tomo la decisión de no secarse completamente el cabello con el secador, por lo que le dio un look más natural y juvenil; arreglo su bolso, metió todo lo necesario, recordó que en la cena su mamá le había regalado un paquete de toallitas húmedas aportando que: ''_Alexis se podría ensuciar, y toma este anti-bacterial cuando se termine de lavar las mano le das un poquito y listo. También lleva agua en un termo para que se mantenga fría y unas galletas. '' _Ella sabía que si su mamá lo decía era por algo, así que tomo las toallitas, el anti-bacterial, y vertió agua fría en un termo color negro, lo metió en su bolso, se fijó en la hora y eran las 7:30, tenía tiempo.

-Y… aquí vamos.-dijo ya avanzando en el carro. El camino se lo hizo corto, cuando llego al loft eran las 7:40.- buenos días.-le dijo al encargado del edificio.-hmmm el Señor Castle me está esperando.

-¡Oh! Si, si, ¿usted es la señorita Katherine Beckett?

-Sí, esa soy yo.

-Puede pasar, el señor Castle me comunico que usted iba a venir.

Esto le hizo sonreír.-Bueno, muchas gracias.-dijo mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el alboroto que había adentro, desde afuera se podía escuchar la conversación.

-_Alexis, no importa si te vistes con una bolsa de basura te verás genial.-_Castle se escuchaba cansado._- ponte este pantalón y esta camiseta._

_-¡No! Es fea, voy a salir con Kate, no voy a ir a recoger basura papá.-_esto hizo reír a Beckett.

_-¿Y qué te parece este vestido? –_dijo una voz femenina, ''_seguro es la mamá de Richard_.''-pensó Beckett.

_-No abuela, Kate me dijo que debía ir cómoda.-_y en efecto era la madre de Rick.

_-Alexis, ya son las 7:45, Kate llegará en cualquier momento y ni siquiera te has bañado. _

Tomo el valor necesario y toco el timbre, ya había escuchado suficiente, y pensó que una ayuda a la peque no le vendría mal. Una mujer elegante le abrió la puerta, era pelirroja de cabello corto, los ojos eran parecidos a los de Richard, se le parecía conocida, pero no lograba hallar el lugar donde la había visto.

-¿Si? –pregunto

-Soy Katherine.

-¡Kate!-grito Alexis abalanzándose sobre ella.

Kate la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo, dándole muchos besos por todo su rostro.- ¡Peque! Soy yo o estás más grande.-le dijo aun teniéndola en brazos, Martha veía sorprendida la actitud de su nieta con la mujer.

-Por favor pasa, disculpa el desorden, pero mi nieta no ha parado de armar un alboroto por su salida.-dijo Martha-Lo siento, yo soy Martha, Martha Rodgers

-Señora Rodgers un gusto conocerla.- le tendió la mano y Martha la recibió con agrado.- espere usted es ¿La actriz? –dijo sorprendida Kate.

-Por favor, tutéame no soy tan vieja, y si soy esa misma.-levanto las manos con un aire digno mientras sonreía.

-Martha.-dijo asintiendo.- Vaya, mi mamá y yo una vez fuimos a una de sus obras de teatro.

-¡Me encantaría conocer a tu madre!

-Por supuesto, a ella le encantaría conocerla, no me perdonaría si no le dijera que conocí a Martha Rodgers.-sonrió, sabiendo que su mamá realmente la mataría si no le dijera que había conocido a la gran Martha Rodgers.

-No le digas más nada Kate, su ego tiende a subirse.-dijo bajando por las escaleras

-¡Oh cállate Richard!

-Alexis, anda a bañarte, Beckett ya está aquí y tú no estás lista.

La pelirroja bajo su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada por no estar lista a la hora.-Hey.-le dijo Kate.- si quieres te puedo ayudar a escoger tu ropa.

-¿En serio? –los ojitos de Alexis tenía un brillo que podría alumbrar las noches más oscuras.

-Por supuesto, ¿Dónde queda tu cuarto?

-Arriba.-le dijo Castle.-Katherine no tienes que hacer esto.

-¿Bromeas? –miro alrededor viendo el poco de ropa, juguetes, películas tiradas.

Castle hizo una mueca.-Alexis no sabe que llevar.

-¿Entonces me ayudas?

-Claro que sí.

Kate subió con la niña en brazos con Rick pisándole los talones, y los dejó en el baño, mientras la pelirroja se bañaba con ayuda de su padre ella le escogía tres conjuntos para que Alexis eligiera uno para ponerse.

-Ya salí Kate.-dijo Alexis sonriente.-papá ya te puedes ir, Kate me ayudará ¿cierto?-busco con la mirada a la detective.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo me puedo encargar Rick.-el corazón de Castle se le paró al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Kate.

-Si… hmmm, esta… bien.-se giró, y aun podía sentir su corazón acelerado.

-Muy bien.-dijo Beckett alzando a la pelirroja que chorreaba agua por todos lados, la puso de pie en su cama lejos de la ropa para que no la mojara.- vamos a secarte primero que nada.

Tomo su paño y Alexis se dejó secar por la detective; ella nunca tenía ese comportamiento con su padre, incluso si él hubiera dicho que la iba ayudar a vestirse y a secarse lo hubiera sacado de su cuarto, diciendo que ella ya era una niña de 6 años, suficiente edad para hacer todo sola; pero ella sentía la necesidad de que Kate la ayudara y estuviera allí con ella, compartiendo ese momento. Ya con Alexis seca, con su cabello medio seco –ya que Kate decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho con su cabello.- La bajo de la cama.

-¿cuál te gusta más? –pregunto la detective.

Alexis miro detenidamente la ropa, vio con el orden que había sido puesta en su cama que ahora mágicamente estaba ordenada –de hecho Kate mientras la pelirroja se bañaba ella tomo la iniciativa de poner las cosas rápidamente en orden- Se fijó y habían tres tipos de looks diferentes, el primero era, un leggin negro con una camisa estampada de flores y unas zapatillas con una flor al frente, y había un accesorio para su cabello, un cintillo, el segundo era un short con una franelilla la cual tenía un dibujo en la parte delantera el cual decía ''_be free''_ y unas converse, y el tercero era un jean negro con una camisa que cubría los hombros con corte en V color roja y unas vans para niña color rojo, al igual que el primero tenía accesorios para el cabello, unos pequeños ganchos sencillos de color rojo. Inconscientemente Kate había elegido el último atuendo muy parecido al que ella llevaba.

-Me gusta este.-señalo el último, esbozando una sonrisa, a la cual Beckett respondió.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte.-tomo el jean y se lo puso a la altura para que ella pudiera entrar en él, cuidadosamente Kate abotono el pantalón y le subió el cierre.- hueles a vainilla.

Alexis soltó una risita alegre.-y tú a cerezas.

-Cierto, mi loción de baño es de cerezas.

-La mía de vainilla.

-Hacemos una combinación perfecta.-dijo Kate sonriéndole a la niña.-ahora, la camisa.-con ayuda de Beckett se la puso, posteriormente tomo a Alexis y la sentó en la cama, tomando unas medias tobilleras.-veamos, ponte las medias y los zapatos, buscaré un peine para hacerte un peinado, ¿te parece?-Alexis asintió alegre.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un peinado, claro, su abuela siempre le ponía los ganchos cuando iba a clases, y su papá se había vuelto un experto haciendo coletas, pero aun así, se sentía emocionada. Le hizo caso a Kate y se puso sus vans, la niña quedo más que complacida con el atuendo que había elegido, ella sabía que el último era el que más se parecía al de la detective. Beckett se sentó en la cama y arrimo una sillita que estaba cerca, Alexis se sentó en esta; cuidadosamente Kate cepillo la larga cabellera anaranjada de la pequeña, le tomo un mechón de adelante y lo puso hacía atrás, asegurándolo con uno de los ganchos, repitiendo el proceso del otro lado.

-Y estas como toda una princesa.-sonrió complacida al ver como Alexis se miraba en el espejo esbozando una sonrisa enorme.-te ves preciosa.

-Gracias.-dijo.-Kate, ¿puedo llevar un muñeco? –pregunto, esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Claro, ¿por qué no llevas un morral?

Alexis asintió alegre, pensó que Kate se iba a negar, pero no fue así.-Este.-le dijo pasándole una mochila en forma de pingüino.

-Muy bien, vamos a llevar esta muda de ropa.-dijo Kate tomando el segundo atuendo que había puesto encima de la cama.

-¿Me voy a quedar en tu casa?-pregunto felizmente.

-No cariño, es por si acaso te ensucias, o te derramas algo en tu ropa, mi mamá siempre me llevaba una muda de ropa a donde iba.-dijo, sin percatarse de que la sonrisa de la niña se había esfumado.

-Ah, ya.-dijo con tono triste, llamando la atención de la detective.

-¿qué sucede?

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar quedarme en tu casa.-esto la tomó por sorpresa, que Alexis se quedará en su casa no entraba en sus planes.

-¿Quieres… quedarte en mi casa?

La niña alzo su hombros, restándole importancia, después de todo no podía pedir mucho, Kate iba a pasar con ella el día entero.

-Vamos, dime, si… quieres.-dudo un momento, pero continuo.- si quieres quedarte en mi departamento, hablaremos con tu papá.-dijo más segura.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Alexis, quien no estaba muy segura de que le estuvieran pidiendo aquello.

-Seguro.-Kate vio asomarse nuevamente el brillo de felicidad en los ojos azules de la pelirroja.-vamos a meterte esta muda de ropa.-abrió el cajón donde se encontraba la ropa interior de la niña y metió un par de bragas, unas medias, y tomo una bolsa para meter las converse.-ahora vamos a pedirle permiso a tu papá.

La niña bajo de primero, con su bolso de pingüino y un peluche en sus brazos –también un pingüino-, el cual le había dicho a Beckett que se llamaba ''paco'' luego bajo Kate, cuando ya el par de mujeres se unió a Castle y Martha en la sala, los dos quedaron impresionados por la similitud de Kate y Alexis, si no fuera por el cabello pelirrojo de la niña podría pasar por hija de Kate, aunque como muchas veces le decía Martha a su hijo, él era la generación la cual no salía pelirroja, mientras que los genes se repetían en Alexis, haciendo que ella si lo fuera.

-papi.-Alexis rompió el silencio, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿estas bobo?-le pregunto a su padre, el cual no había dejado de mirarlas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No!.-dijo rápidamente.- es que estas hermosa.-miro a Kate.-parece que contigo hace todo más rápido.

-Soy una Beckett.-repitió las palabras que su madre le había dicho en la cena: ''_Eres una Beckett. _''

-Papi.-llamo de nuevo la niña.- ¿puedo… puedo quedarme con Kate esta noche?-dijo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió.

Kate suspiro, sabiendo que ni Martha ni Rick habían entendido.-Richard.-''_dijo de nuevo mi nombre''_- pensó Castle encantado al escuchar su nombre nuevamente pronunciado por los labios de la detective.-Alexis quiere quedarse conmigo, si la dejas quedarse te prometo traerla mañana.

Castle se tensó al escuchar la petición de la castaña, miro a su hija-Cariño, no… no creo que sea conveniente que te quedes a dormir con Kate.

Él más que nadie sabía que Alexis podía tener pesadillas, ya habían pasado por eso muchas veces, a pesar de que Alexis aún era una bebé cuando mataron a Meredith, ella muchas madrugadas se había despertado gritando, siempre era lo mismo, veía a su madre caer, veía sangre, mucho ruido, y veía a su madre allí tirada, mirándola con tristeza y preocupación. Cuando había empezado a tener estas pesadillas la pequeña tenía 4 años, la llevo a un psicólogo infantil, y luego de varias visitas él le dijo a Castle:

_[-Es evidente que la niña vio como mataron a su madre, muchos piensan que a la edad de dos años los niños aún no captan lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin embargo su subconsciente está trabajando y absorbiendo todo._

_-¿Cómo podemos acabar con estas pesadillas? –pregunto Castle preocupado_

_-La niña tiene estas pesadillas cuando usted está afuera, o siente miedo que alguien se aleje; la niña sueña con esto cuando siente miedo de que alguien la abandone._

_-¿Eso significa que nunca va a parar?_

_-Señor Castle, usted tiene que trabajar con su hija, tiene que ayudarla a sentir confianza en ella misma.]_

-Papá, por favor.-le suplico Alexis.

-No.

-Castle, no le va a pasar nada, te daré la dirección si quieres.

-¡No! –Dijo alzando esta vez el tono hacia Beckett.- ¡No entiendes! Ella a veces tiene pesadillas, se va a despertar llorando, tú no sabes controlar la situación.

-Castle cuide de ella en el hospital todo un día, creo que…

-¡Estabas con tú madre!-interrumpió.-Pasar un día entero con ella cuidando en un HOSPITAL-recalco la palabra.-con gente alrededor que cuida de ella, y con tu mamá ¡NO TE HACE SER UNA BUENA MADRE NI LA MAMÁ DE ALEXIS!-le grito.

-Richard cálmate.-dijo Martha quien noto como los ojos de Beckett se habían llenado de lágrimas, ella no leía la mente, pero no cualquier persona se sentía herida al escuchar que le decían que no era una buena mamá.

-Papá, por favor, no he tenido pesadillas desde que sucedió lo del incendio. Por favor.-le dijo con ojitos esperanzadores.

-Alexis.-Dijo Kate, tratando de controlar su voz.-te espero abajo, justo al lado del elevador. Si no te dejan quedar igual pasaremos el día juntas.-le regalo una sonrisa triste, y se giró para ver a Martha.- Un placer conocerla Señora Rodgers.-esta vez no la tuteo y salió por la puerta, dejando a todo extrañados.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho papá! –Dijo Alexis.- ¡Déjame quedarme por favor!

-Hijo, la niña tiene razón, no va estar mejor cuidada que con un detective.-se puso del lado de Alexis.- además ella misma lo ha dicho, no ha tenido pesadillas desde que conoció a la detective, ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Pero… madre…

-¡Nada!-dijo interrumpiendo.-será tu hija, pero cuando sé que tomas malas decisiones yo iré a ayudarla, además no debiste gritarle esas cosas a Kate, ¿no viste como le afecto? Esa muchacha se le noto que le dolió lo que le dijiste, si me lo hubieras dicho a mí, no me habría afectado, estoy consciente de que no he sido una madre ejemplar, para a esa muchacha ¡Richard Alexander le dolió lo que le dijiste!-se giró para ver a su nieta.- vamos cariño, yo bajare contigo, hoy te quedarás con ella, si es lo que quieres.-se agacho quedando a su altura.- y si te crees capaz de pasar la noche en su casa.

-Yo soy su papá.-dijo más calmado.-yo iré con ella.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Y te disculpas con Kate! –Le miro con reproche.- siempre hablando sin pensar.

Castle bajo con Alexis, quien estaba callada y cruzada de brazos, evidentemente estaba molesta; sabía que no había reaccionado de la mejor manera, pero le preocupaba toda esa situación, no sabía cómo manejarla, nunca había visto a Alexis tan ilusionada con alguien, ni tan contenta por pasar unas horas con alguien.

-Hola.-dijo muy bajito cuando se acercó a Kate.

-¿ya estás lista peque? –Kate solo se dirigió a la niña.

-¡Sí!-la abrazo.-Mi abuela me dijo que podía quedarme contigo.-sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo.-pero no es ella quien tiene que darte permiso.

-Lo tiene.-dijo Castle, se sentía avergonzado, Kate ni siquiera le miraba.-yo… le di permiso.-espero a que ella alzara la vista, pero nunca sucedió.-Kate yo…

-Detective Beckett, o Beckett para usted.-le interrumpió, lanzándole una mirada fría y dura, y el tono autoritario hizo temblar a Castle.

-Beckett, lo siento no quise decir lo último allá arriba.

-Peque, ¿Qué te parece si me esperas allá?-señalo unos sillones que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-Está bien.-dijo sonriente, miro a su padre.-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.-eso fue lo único que dijo, ni un beso, ni un abrazo como siempre acostumbraba despedirse de él.

Kate miro nuevamente a Rick, de la misma manera; su mirada era fría, dura, sin sentimientos.-Se muy bien que nunca seré una buena madre Castle.-le lanzo esas palabras entre dientes.- pero no quiere decir que yo no pueda cuidar de Alexis, al igual que ella yo he tenido pesadillas, me he despertado sudando, me he despertado gritando, créeme no hay mejor persona que yo para que la entienda.-dijo dejándolo allí parado por su reacción, entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Johanna.

_[-__Ella, no es así Richard, tú solo conoces la Detective Beckett, porque así es como ella se muestra ante todos, pero tú hija Rick, tú hija conoce a mi hija, esa hija que perdí hace mucho tiempo.]_

-Mañana te traigo a Alexis.-dijo a lo lejos Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Estoy subiendo un capítulo! ¡UN MARTES! Deben estar amándome en estos momentos, ah. Bueno, la verdad este capítulo tenía que subirlo justo luego del anterior, o en su defecto, el fin de semana, pero... mi emoción pudo más, realmente disfrute escribir este capítulo no saben cuanto, me concentre mucho en los detalles (tanto que lo leí 3 veces), siempre me preocupo por los detalles, pero con este más; en este capítulo hay de todo, como ya saben soy un poco dramática, me gusta agregarle mucho sentimiento a cada uno de los capítulos que escribo; espero les guste, espero les llegue cada cosa que escribo, el apoyo que he recibido por parte de ustedes es increíble, sus comentarios hacen que yo quiera escribir más y seguir con esta historia, espero no defraudarlas. Si se me salta algún error lo siento, lo leí tantas veces que a veces se me pasan.**_

_**¡GRACIAS A TODAS! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

La niña tomo la mano de Kate y la sujeto fuerte, esto hizo sonreír a Beckett, y también logro que todo lo que Richard le había dicho se le olvidara; abrió la puerta del conductor tomo el bolso de Alexis y lo puso en la parte de atrás.

-Vamos cariño, móntate por aquí.-le dijo Kate, mientras ayudaba a Alexis a sentarse en el puesto del copiloto.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Kate?-la sonrisa de Alexis no podía ser más grande.

-Bueno, tengo unos planes en mente, pero si no te gustan siéntete libre de cambiarlos.-esto hizo que Alexis sonriera aún más, nunca cambiaba los planes de su padre, pero cuando Beckett le dijo que podía cambiarlos, se sintió más importante que nunca.- Primero iremos a desayunar, porque no he desayunado ¿tú?

-No, ¿me llevarás algún lugar bonito?

-¡Claro! Te llevaré a un lugar especial.-ya sabía a donde la llevaría a desayunar, ya estaban en el tráfico, así que prosiguió con contar sus planes.-Luego haremos las compras, no tengo mucha comida, así que me ayudaras a escoger la comida y todo eso.-Kate miro de reojo a la pelirroja y vio como sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción.

-¡Genial! –dijo Alexis aplaudiendo, siempre le gustaba ir de compras, pero su papá casi no la llevaba porque estaba en clases.

-Y luego vamos a mi departamento, arreglamos lo que compramos, dejamos tu bolso, y salimos al centro comercial, y luego podemos ir al parque o mirar unas películas, o lo que tú desees peque.

Tanta felicidad no cabía en ese pequeño carro, ambas mujeres hablaron, hicieron bromas, y cantaron, también jugaron a quien encontraba más carros de color verde, Alexis no paraba de reír, se sentía feliz; Kate por su parte descubrió muchos de los gustos de la pelirroja, descubrió que le gustaban los pingüinos.

-¿Kate? ¿Sabías qué los pingüinos eligen su pareja para toda la vida?

Eso le había dicho la pelirroja, por eso amaba a los pingüinos, también descubrió que Alexis prefería el azul en vez del rosa, que no había ido a clases desde el incendio porque lo estaban remodelando, pero que ese lunes entraría, supo que su caricatura favorita era Tom y Jerry, le gustaban los cuentos de princesa, jugaba con su papá a menudo, le gustaba la pasta, que de grande quería ser, medico forense, escritora, actriz, princesa, bombero, veterinaria, chef y policía igual que ella, y este comentario hizo sonreír a Kate.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado.-dijo Kate sonriente al ver la expresión de la niña.- ¿te gusta?

-¡Woah! Nunca había venido por aquí.

-Este es el lugar de mi mamá y mío, siempre venimos aquí las dos solas.

-¿Y por qué me trajiste a mí? –Pregunto preocupada.- ¿Ann no se molesta contigo?

-Porque, de hoy en adelante, quiero que también sea el lugar de nosotras.-sonrío.- claro que no se va a molestar, ven, aquí dan una comida deliciosa.

Cuando entraron, Alexis no sabía que ver, si el techo el cual tenía muchos, muchos colores, mientras que dé el colgaban unas lámparas redondas, las cuales a su alrededor tenían unas chapas que gracias al sol brillaban, el suelo era blanco, limpio y muy brillante, las mesas estaban ordenas estratégicamente, dejando un espacio amplio para pasar, las camareras llevaban un delantal colorido, y cada delantal era diferente al otro, estaba personalizado con animales y su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la cantidad de sabores de helado que había, y tú mismo podías servirte, era un lugar elegante, bien cuidado, pero a la vez lleno de colores y diversión.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!-sus ojos se desviaron a una pared que decía: ''_family love'' _y en ella estaba escrita millones de apellidos, nombres, algunos tenían un corazón y otros un dibujo de una familia.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una pared donde escribes los nombres de tus familiares con los que vienes.-Kate la tomo en brazos y se acercaron caminando.-mira.-señalo un recuadro donde había un corazón y claramente se podía leer: ''_Familia Beckett_'', al lado de este se leía: ''_Johanna & Katherine Beckett_'' al lado del escrito había dos mariposas.

-¡Son ustedes! Kate mira allí está tu nombre.-dijo la niña con emoción palpada en su voz.

-¿Quieres que escribamos los nuestros?

Alexis abrió los ojos, que casi se confundían con platos.- ¡¿en serio?! –Dijo emocionada.- ¿Quieres escribir mi nombre y tu nombre juntos?

-Si.-la emoción de Alexis se contagiaba y no dudo un segundo de pedir el marcador especial para copiar sus nombres.-ven, párate aquí.-la dejo de pie en una mini escalera que era especialmente para niños.

Con delicadeza y esmero, Beckett escribió: ''_Katherine & Alexis'' _y justo debajo de sus nombres dibujo un pingüino grande con un collar –el collar que Kate siempre llevaba, uno que le regalo su mamá cuando cumplió 15 años- y al lado tomando su mano dibujo un pingüino más pequeño.

-¡Taran! –Dijo Kate mostrando su obra de arte.- ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Somos nosotras en forma de pingüinos! –grito emocionada, y se lanzó a los brazos de Kate abrazándola tan fuerte, como si ella se fuera a escapar, Kate sin pensarlo, dejo un beso en su cabeza y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Vamos a comer ahora.

Ambas se sentaron y pidieron panqueques, con una taza de frutas, dos batidos de fresas, ambas comieron alegres, sin dejar de hablar, siempre encontraban algún tema el cual abordar, ninguna se cansó de hablar con la otra; Kate escuchaba emocionada una de sus vacaciones con Richard y su abuela Martha.

-Buenas, ¿le gustaría que le tomara una foto a usted y a su hija? –pregunto el fotógrafo del lugar, quien era encargado de tomar las fotos como recuerdo de las familias.

Alexis miro a Kate para ver su reacción, por un momento pensó que la detective iba a corregir al hombre, pero la corrección nunca llego, ''_tal vez ni siquiera noto que dijo que yo era su hija'' _–pensó Alexis.

-¿Te gustaría cariño?-pregunto Kate a la pelirroja

-¡Sí! –dijo entusiasmada.

Alexis se paró en el asiento y abrazo a Kate rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos en el cuello, Kate paso su brazo por las piernas de Alexis y sonrió; ambas quedaron por unos segundos cegadas por el flash, pero luego le dieron las gracias al fotógrafo.

-¿No nos va a dar la foto? –pregunto Alexis extrañada, al ver como el fotógrafo se alejaba.

-Si peque, pero tiene que ir a revelarla, mientras él hace eso, vamos al baño a lavarte las manos y a limpiarte la cara.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-pareciera que hubieras enterrado la cara en los panqueques.-rio con ganas.

-Estaban ricos.-dijo sonriendo.

Cuando entraron al baño se encontraban una mujer con su hija, la niña era morenita al igual que su madre, pero la mayor tenía un tono canela en su piel; Beckett dejo su bolso encima de los lavados, luego subió a Alexis sentándola, saco toallitas húmedas y limpio con delicadeza la cara pecosa de la pelirroja.

-Niños, se meten hasta comida en los oídos.-le comento la morena.

Kate se carcajeo con ganas.-tienes razón, por más que coman con tenedor terminan con la comida por toda la cara.-sonrió, mientras seguía limpiando a la niña.

-Mi nombre es Lanie Parish.-dijo la morena

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Katherine Beckett.-miro y le tomo la mano que la morena había estirado después de presentarse.

-Tienes una hija muy linda, se parece a ti.

Nuevamente Alexis estuvo atenta a las reacciones de la detective.-Gracias, la tuya también es una monada.-aquello le tomó por sorpresa a Alexis, le dio las gracias a la mujer, y no le dijo a la mujer que ella realmente no era su hija.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Lanie a la pequeña

-Alexis.-sonrió.

-Yo soy Carla.-dijo la niña morena, que estaba sentada de la misma manera que Alexis.

-Hola.-dijo nuevamente la pelirroja.

Tanto Lanie como Kate bajaron a sus hijas del lavado.

-¿Vives por aquí? –pregunto intrigada la castaña.

-No, me acabo de mudar hace una semana, soy nueva, vengo de Boston.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, con razón, nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Sí, hoy saque de paseo a Carly, estábamos agotadas, y necesitábamos conocer los alrededores, además estoy buscando un colegio para ella.

-Hmmm.-miro a las niñas que inmediatamente se pusieron hablar iniciando una nueva amistad.- ¿por qué no la llevas al colegio de Lexi? Están remodelando, y comienzan este lunes.-''_¿pero qué mierda estás haciendo Kate? Alexis no es tu hija'' –_se recordó, pero era algo que le salía de manera natural.

-¿En serio? Dios, me serviría de mucho que me dieras la dirección del colegio.-Kate se apresuró a darle la dirección del colegio al que había acudido el día del incendio.- gracias, he llevado a Carly a 4 colegios y ninguno le gusta, pero como veo que ahora ha entablado una conversación con tu pequeña.

Esto hizo sonreír a Beckett.-si, Lexi es muy tímida, y parece que ella y Carla se llevan bien.

-¡Mami! ¿Puedes darle nuestro número a la mamá de Lex? ¡Por favor, por favor! –interrumpió

-Cariño no debes interrumpir las conversaciones.

-Lo siento.

Alexis no se quedó atrás, miro a Kate, sabía que era arriesgado decir lo que iba a decir, pero quería hacerlo, quería saber que sentía decirlo.

-Mami…-se detuvo unos minutos esperando la reacción de Kate.

El corazón de Kate se contrajo, Lexi le estaba diciendo mami y la pequeña morena se había dirigido a ella como la mamá de Alexis, esto hizo que sonriera.- ¿Si cariño? –pregunto mirando a la pequeña, entonces pudo leer el miedo que tenía de que ella le rechazara, toco una de sus mejillas y le sonrió para que supiera que ella nunca la rechazaría.

-¿podemos darle nuestro número a Carly? ¡Así podríamos jugar! –dijo emocionada viendo que Kate no la había rechazado, ni corregido.

-Claro.-dijo la detective.-toma.-le tendió un papelito a Lanie donde claramente salía el número de ella, y abajo decía: ''_Detective Beckett; NYPD'' _

-¿Eres policía? –pregunto sorprendida

-Sí.

-¡vaya! ¿Trabajas en la 12th?

-Sí, allí mismo, ¿por qué?

-Seré la nueva jefe forense de allí.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Beckett.- ¡Cierto!-recordó cuando su capitán les había informado que tendrían una nueva forense.

-¡Tú mamá y mi mamá trabajaran juntas! –Grito Carla.-podremos vernos más seguido, así te mostrare mi oso polar de peluche.

-Sí, mami a Carly le gustan los osos polares, y a mí los pingüinos, ambos viven en el frío.-dijo con emoción que hizo sonreír tanto a Kate como a Lanie.

-Entonces es un hecho, llevaré a Carly a este colegio, y te llamaré para que las niñas puedan jugar juntas.

-Por supuesto.-Kate se preguntó cómo lograría que Rick dejará salir a Alexis con ella y su nueva amiga.-Peque es hora de irnos, despídete de la doctora…

-Por favor llámame Lanie.-interrumpió a Kate.

-Si me llamas Kate.-Dijo sonriente, la mujer parecía amable, y ella se sentía a gusto con que Alexis encontrara una nueva amiga; sin saber que ella también encontraría una mejor amiga en la forense.

-Hecho.

-Nos vemos Carly.

-Hasta luego Lex.

-Adiós señora mamá de Carly.-dijo sonriente, y esto hizo reír a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el baño.

-Adiós señora mamá de Lex.-Kate sonrió, al escuchar nuevamente como se dirigían a ella como la mamá de Alexis.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Lanie.

-Adiós.

Alexis y Kate salieron tomadas de la mano, fueron por la foto que se habían tomado, y se encaminaron al carro de Beckett.

-Mamá, ¿ahora vamos al súper mercado? –pregunto Alexis.

Kate sonrió ampliamente, pero luego se dirigió a Alexis.-Cariño, no creo que tú papá le guste que me digas así.-recordó lo que él le había gritado minutos antes.- a mi… me encanta que me lo digas, pero, será un secreto que manejaremos nosotras ¿vale? No quiero ningún disgustó con tu padre, y yo tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, ni lazos de sangre… pero eso no significa que no me guste que me digas mamá, al contrario.

-Está bien.-dijo.-es solo que….-bajo su carita escondiéndose de la mirada de Kate

-¿qué?

-Cuando estaba muy bebé, mataron a mi mamá.-dijo sollozando, y la confesión tomo por sorpresa a Kate.-Me gustaría que…. Que…. Tu pudieras ser mi mamá.-clavo sus pequeños ojos azules en los ojos marrones de Beckett.

Kate soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Alexis.-Ven aquí cielo.-dijo estirando sus brazos para abrazar a la niña, pensó de todo, menos que la mamá de Alexis fue asesinada.-Cielo…yo….-Kate sintió la necesidad de decirle acerca de Emma, pero su voz se cortó.

-No….le digas….a…. Mi papá que te….dije.-dijo llorando.-no le gusta…. Hablar…..De eso.

Kate apretó más a Alexis contra ella.-no diré nada.-nuevamente trato de hablar sobre su hija.-Alexis… yo… hace…..mucho tiempo iba… a tener a una bebé.-sus lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

Alexis separo su pequeña cabeza del pecho de Kate y la miro, con un gesto de ternura acerco sus pequeñas manitas a las mejillas de Beckett, y las limpio, mientras susurraba con miedo a la respuesta que podía obtener.- ¿Dónde… donde esta ella ahora?

Kate negó con la cabeza.-Ella…. Murió.-dijo mientras se rompía en llanto, Alexis sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Kate, con tanta fuerza como queriendo unir todas las piezas rotas de la detective.

-Lo siento, Kate, no quería….-la voz de la pelirroja se perdió, y lloro junto con la detective.

-No pasa nada.-dijo luego de unos minutos, ya calmada, separo con cariño a la pelirroja, saco unas toallitas húmedas limpio la cara de Alexis y luego se limpió la de ella.

Ambas quedaron en un silencio mientras se dirigían al supermercado, en el trayecto ninguna hizo ningún comentario, quedaron en un silencio cómodo, ambas se entendían. Ahora Alexis comprendió la actitud de Beckett cuando salió del loft de su padre, luego de que él le insinuara que no era buena madre, la niña miro a Kate, y tomo su mano.

-Mi papá estaba equivocado.-hizo una pausa para ver si Kate la había escuchado.

-¿eh? –dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin entender las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Que mi papá estaba equivocado, tú serías la mejor mamá del mundo.-hizo una pausa.-no le diré a nadie…-hizo otra pausa tomando aire, Alexis sabía que Kate había entendido a lo que se refería, ella no le contaría a nadie sobre la hija muerta de Kate, así como Kate no contaría nada sobre la madre asesinada de Alexis.- ¿No te molesta que yo te diga mamá?

-No cariño, no me molesta.-le brindo una sonrisa sincera.-ahora, vamos hacer las compras.

Ambas se bajaron del auto, caminando agarradas de las manos, Kate tomo un carrito de compras, y subió a Alexis sentándola en la parte delantera; si hubiera ido con su papá todavía no habrían entrado al súper, si no que Alexis tendría una seria charla de que los únicos que se montaban allí eran los bebés –a pesar de que ese tipo de asientos estaba hecho para niños hasta los 7 años- pero nuevamente con Kate se sentía cómoda, quería hacer todas esas cosas que una niña de su edad hacía, normalmente ella jugaba esas cosas con su padre, porque el después de todo era un niño más, pero con Kate era diferente, ella era la adulta y ella la niña, ella era la que la cuidaba y podía jugar sabiendo que alguien la vigilaba, no era que su papá no lo hiciera, él más bien la sobreprotegía, pero, la verdad de todo esto, es que le gustaba tratar, y ver a Beckett como una mamá.

-¿Qué cereal quieres llevar? –Pregunto mientras veía el estante.-a mí me gusta este.-dijo agarrando una caja de cereal de maíz.

-¿Puedo escoger?-pregunto alegre

-Sí, ¿tú papá no te deja escoger?

-Él lo hace, pero… es mi casa, me voy a quedar en tu casa.-dijo la niña.

-Cariño, si te vas a quedar en mi casa, tendrás que tener las cosas que te gustan en ella ¿no crees?-dijo, y noto como la felicidad de Alexis se expandía.- además tal vez quieras volver otra vez, tengo que estar preparada.-le guiño el ojo.- ¿entonces cual cereal te llevas?

-¡Ese!-señalo unas cajas que decían ''_chocochip_''

-Lexi esto tiene mucho dulce, no voy a permitir que compres esto.-dijo seria, volviendo a colocar la caja en el estante.- escoge otro.

Alexis sonrió, ese no le gustaba, de hecho ese era el cereal que comía su padre, pero quería ver si Kate se preocupaba, había visto a la mamá de una de sus compañeras una vez riñendo a su hija por comer tanto dulce, era la manera de las madres proteger a sus hijos.

-Entonces….hmmmm.-se concentró buscando su verdadero cereal preferido.- ¡este!

Kate lo tomo se podía leer en letras grandes el nombre ''_Pops_''-este está mejor, lo llevamos.-metió el cereal, continuo por los pasillos empujando el carrito.

-¡Mira mamá! –Volteo mirando.- hay nutella, ¿podemos comprar? ¡Por favor, por favor!

El corazón de Beckett no parecía acostumbrarse que la niña le llamara mamá, aunque ellas ya habían hablado del tema, Kate no tenía ningún problema de que ella le llamara de esa manera, y tampoco se lo iba a prohibir; la detective se acercó, y miro el pote que tenía en sus manos.

-Vamos a llevarlo, y también llevaremos unas galletas para comerlo acompañado.-dijo sonriente.

-¡Sí!

Alexis estaba realmente entretenida haciendo las compras, nunca se había divertido tanto, después de un rato Beckett empezó a correr por los pasillos con cuidado de no tropezar con alguien, haciendo que el carrito se moviera rápido, y cuando ya tenía velocidad Kate se montaba en una barrilla de la parte de abajo y se dejaba llevar, Alexis no paraba de reír, siempre que se paraban bruscamente era porque habían pasado por algún estante y no habían agarrado lo que tenían que tomar de allí, en varias ocasiones casi se tropezaban con algunas personas, algunas se lo tomaron de manera divertida, pero un señor no lo tomo tan bien, pero esto no impidió que Kate siguiera jugando con la pelirroja.

-¡Woohaaaa! –gritaba Alexis.

-Sssshhhh, nos van a regañar y nos van a sacar.-dijo Katherine riendo.- espera, mira.-se paró y tomo un juego de platos, uno plano, otro hondo para la sopa o cereal, un vaso, los cubiertos junto con una lonchera la cual tenía recipiente para llevar comida, un porta jugo en forma del animal favorito de Alexis, y una cajita donde se guardaban los cubiertos, todo el juego de platos y lonchera era de pingüinos.- ¿los quieres? –le pregunto a la pelirroja

-¡Sí!-era definitivamente el mejor día de su corta vida.

-Entonces los compramos, así dejas los platos en mi casa, y te llevas una lonchera nueva a tu colegio.

-¡Genial! Así se la mostrare a Carly.-miro a la mujer sonriente que tenía al frente.- ¿vamos a reunirnos con ellas verdad?

-Sí, es tu amiga cariño.-la pregunta le pareció un tanto extraña.

-Bueno, es que, como la conocí estando contigo…. Ellas pensaron que tú eres mi mamá…

Ahora ya entendía.- ¡Ah! No te preocupes peque, yo hablare con tú papá cuando tú y Carly se reúnan, o cuando Lanie y yo nos reunamos para llevarte conmigo y así juegan.

Salieron del supermercado llenas de bolsas, si Johanna hubiera visto a Kate le diría: ''_esto no pasaría si hicieras las compras conmigo'' _pero ahora que estaba con la pelirroja agradecía profundamente no haber hecho el mercado. Montaron las bolsas en el carro, Kate se giró y miro a Alexis, luego miro un centro comercial que estaba justo al lado de donde estaban.

-¿Una carrera hasta la entrada del centro comercial? –dijo sonriendo

-¿y que me gano yo? ¿eh? –dijo Alexis

-Pero que apostadora me has salido.

-Vamos mamá, apuesta algo y ya.

-Si tu ganas te compraré una pijama de pingüinos.-dijo recordando que no había metido una pijama para Lex.-almorzaremos en McDonald's y te comprare un helado cuando terminemos, y si tu pierdes, tendrás que pagar el almuerzo.-dijo riendo al ver la cara de Alexis.

-¡Yo voy a ganarte!

Alexis empezó a correr, y detrás de ella iba Kate quien no aceleraba mucho para poder ver la cara de victoria de su pequeña; al llegar Alexis salto victoriosa, y alzo sus bracitos.

-¡TE GANÉ! ¡TE GANÉ! ¡TE GAN E!

-¡Eso fue trampa! Ni siquiera me avisaste.-dijo tratando de respirar.

-No seas mala perdedora.

-¡No soy mala! Tú eres mala, no avisaste, solo corriste y a medio camino me dijiste que tenía que correr.

Alexis no paraba de reír al ver la cara de Kate.-no digas más, ahora, me debes una pijama, un almuerzo, y un helado, venga mami, entremos.-tomo de la mano a Kate y la jalo.

-Lexi, espera a que respire.-se hizo de rogar, pero luego camino junto a la pelirroja.

Luego de visitar varias tiendas, entraron a una donde vendían pijamas, allí empezaron a revisar para ver si podían encontrar la pijama que Kate le había prometido a la pequeña.

-¡Alexis! –grito Kate al ver que no estaba al lado de ella.- ¡Alexis!-dijo nuevamente.-Mierda, ¡Alexis no es gracioso!

-¿Pasa algo señora? –dijo la encargada.

-Sí, mi…. Mi…. Hija, estaba a mi lado, Alexis.-se agarró desesperada el cabello.

-¿Cómo es?

-Es pelirroja, tiene 6 años.-Kate estaba al borde de echarse a llorar.-Alexis.- miraba para todos lados.

-Señora cálmese, trataremos de encontrarla.

-¿Trataran? ¡Por dios tienen que encontrarla! Estaba a mi lado.-miro a la puerta, ella recordaba que Alexis entro con ella, de la mano, estaba a su lado, ella lo sabía.

-Si no se calma no podremos ayudarla.

Kate tomo aire, y salió de la tienda empezó a gritar.- ¡Alexis! ¡Alexis! –Se giró, volteo un montón de niñas pensando que era su pelirroja, corrió, mirando por todos lados, después de 10 minutos regreso a la tienda, y la encargada estaba con una niña de pelos anaranjados.- ¡ALEXIS!-salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.- ¿Dónde estabas?-la niña alzo la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta que había hecho mal en salir de la tienda de donde estaban a ver un juguete, vio los ojos de Beckett y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.- ¡Como puedes hacerme esto! –la abrazo fuerte, como si se fuera a escapar.

-Yo… lo siento, vi un juguete.-dijo la niña a modo de disculpa.

-¡Hija tenías que esperarme! Yo no me hubiera negado si me lo dijeras.

-Lo siento.

Entonces Kate la abrazo nuevamente.-me diste un susto de muerte, Dios, Alexis pensé que te había perdido.-susurro, Alexis noto como Kate temblaba.

-Lo siento.-repitió, pero esta vez realmente lo sentía, no quería que Kate se preocupara de esa manera.

-No vuelvas hacerme esto peque.-Kate agarro su rostro y beso su frente.-Vamos, encontré una pijama de pingüinos.-se levantó y tomo la mano de la niña, pero esta no se movió.- ¿sucede algo?

-Kate… lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise preocuparte.

-Ya, paso cariño, pero no vuelvas hacerlo.-Le dejo un beso en la frente y fueron en busca del pijama.

Katherine le compro la pijama a su pequeña, y ambas salieron de la tienda agarradas de la mano, la detective le agradeció y le pidió disculpas a la encargada del local; ambas siguieron caminando por el centro comercial, Alexis siempre agarrada de la mano, o de la pierna de Kate, comieron, se compraron su helado, y se sentaron a disfrutar de este.

-Me encanta este helado es delicioso.-dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-Lo sé, aunque tiene mucho chocolate.-dijo buscando más toallitas húmedas, agradeció mentalmente a su madre.-no me gusta que comas mucho chocolate, contiene mucho azúcar, y el día de hoy no has parado de comer.-su tono de preocupación era evidente.

-Ya no quiero más.-dijo la niña.-Mami tengo sed.

-Toma, cariño.-le tendió el termo de agua, y nuevamente agradeció a su madre.

Alexis tomo impacientemente el agua.-Alexis con calma, no te vayas ahogar.-Dijo

La niña sonrió, le gustaba que la detective cuidara de ella.-Lo siento, tenía mucha sed.

-Ya no más dulce por el día de hoy.-sonrió y nuevamente con delicadeza limpio la cara de su pequeña pelirroja; miro las manos y frunció el ceño.-Ahora debemos buscar un baño para lavarte las manos.

-Está bien.-mostro sus pequeños dientecillos y tomo de la mano de Kate.

Ambas caminaron hasta dar con un baño para damas, el cual estaba vació, Kate procedió hacer lo mismo que había hecho en la mañana cuando conocieron a Lanie y a su pequeña hija Carla; Kate recordó el anti-bacterial, busco en su bolso y lo atrapo, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle a su madre, le había dado muchos consejos de cómo tratar a Alexis aunque ella le había dicho: ''_lo harás bien, esa chica te ama Kate, te ganaste su corazón en menos de dos días.'' _Ella no estaba muy segura, pero cada vez que la niña le sonreía, le tomaba de la mano o le decía mamá sentía que su corazón podía estallar, o cuando está le comentaba algún anécdota de su vida, Kate se sentía parte de ella, cuando la pequeña se carcajeaba por las bromas de Kate, por los juegos que hicieron en todo el centro comercial, hacía que Kate se sintiera feliz; Beckett sabía que para el resto del centro comercial era solo una madre y una hija compartiendo su fin de semana.

-Tengo sueño.- dijo después de que Kate le diera anti-bacterial.

Kate miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 6 de la tarde.- ¿Tú siempre tomas una siesta peque?

-Sí.-dijo bostezando.

-Ven, vamos a casa, podrás dormir un rato en el carro, y luego al llegar, tomas un baño y a la cama.

Kate tomo a su pequeña pelirroja en brazos, pudo notar su cansancio y no iba a obligarla a caminar, Alexis rodeo el cuello de la detective con sus pequeños brazos, escondió su cabecita en el cuello de Kate aspirando el perfume que ella llevaba, suspiro y entonces, Alexis se dio cuenta de que su día no pudo ser mejor, había reído, jugado, y llorado junto con la detective, también sabía que la había preocupado, pero ese día tanto para ella, como para la mujer que ahora la cargaba con tanto cariño no lo cambiarían por nada del mundo. No podía ser más feliz que ahora.

Al llegar al auto Lex ya se había dormido en los brazos de Kate, la detective no quiso despertarla, y haciendo un montón de maniobras para no despertar a la niña que dormía en sus brazos logro colocar el asiento del copiloto reclinado para que se hiciera pasar por una cama, la dejo allí, con cuidado tomo el cinturón de seguridad abrochándolo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo; Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír, entonces saco su celular y le tomo una foto, se dirigió a su asiento aún con su celular en mano, abrió su whatsApp y escribió:

KB: **_Es todo un angelito, está bien, y ahora está tomando una mini-siesta mientras llegamos a mi departamento; no me conto que ella siempre tomaba una siesta por las tardes, así que fue inevitable que cayera dormida. Puedo cuidarla. _**

**_Katherine; H.B._**

Encendió el auto, volvió a mirar a Alexis; ''_¿Y si él tiene razón? ¿Si no soy capaz de cuidar de ella? ¡Maldita sea!'' _–Los pensamientos de Beckett la estaban matando, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Alexis bajo su cuidado, ella no se perdonaría si algo le llegará a suceder.

Había salido del estacionamiento, pero no avanzo mucho cuando una cola enorme de autos se interpuso entre ella y el camino hacía su –ahora deseado- departamento, un zumbido la saco de sus pensamientos, desbloqueo la pantalla, era una respuesta por parte de él.

RC: **_Es porque está dormida, pero realmente puede llegar a ser un pequeño monstruito; sobre eso… Beckett, lo siento, no quise decirte aquello, es solo que ella nunca se ha quedado a dormir fuera de casa, y estaba preocupado. Sé que puedes cuidar de ella. _**

Decidió responderle, quería hablar con alguien, y después de todo estaba en una tranca.

KB: **_Si puede llegar ser un monstruito, pero es tierna, ya no toques el tema, déjalo, no importa. _**

Miro la pantalla viendo fijamente el ''_Escribiendo…'' _

RC: **_¿Estas manejando? Sí que importa._**

KB: **_Estoy en una tranca, no, tú no sabes lo que importa o no importa en mi vida, ahora deja de hablar sobre el maldito tema ¿vale? _**

RC: **_Esta bien; hmmm cuando vayas a dormir a Alexis deja una luz prendida… solo por si se despierta de noche._**

KB: **_Lo haré, dormirá conmigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte. _**

RC: **_Ella también se despierta sudando y gritando…_**

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Kate.

KB: **_No dejaré que nada malo le pase, no me lo permitiría otra vez. _**–Acaricio su vientre con su mano libre y miro a la pelirroja que estaba dormida con una sonrisa.- **_Buenas noches. _**

RC: Rick frunció el ceño ¿qué quiso decir con que no se lo permitiría otra vez?-**_ Dale a mi calabaza un beso de mi parte; buenas noches para ti también. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Se que lo que voy a decir esta raro y no viene al caso pero... ¿alguna de ustedes tiene photoshop c5? si es así, ¿me pasan el link a mi twitter? owspandas :D. (Que no sea .zip o .rar no sé como instalarlo en ese tipo de archivo, lo prefiero .exe) Se los agradecería un mundo. **_

_**PD: no sé como describir este capítulo, solo puedo decir que tenía hambre a la hora de escribir la parte del desayuno.**_

_**PD2: espero no tener errores /_\ si los tengo, ¡avisen! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

El tráfico había sido insoportable, avanzaba 1 segundo, se detenían 10 minutos, pero logro llegar viva a su departamento, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche; miro el asiento del copiloto y sonrió para sí misma, Alexis aún dormía, su respiración era serena, su carita podía mostrar lo feliz que estaba, sin lugar a dudas Kate se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera allí. Se podía ver que estaba en un sueño profundo, la detective pensó en sus opciones, despertar a Alexis y subir con todas las bolsas de compras, la otra era subir con Alexis dormida y con unas cuantas bolsas y luego ir por las otras, pero aunque ella podría fácilmente dejar K.O a un tipo de 2 metros, no se sentía capaz de llegar muy lejos, gracias al cansancio, así que, pensó en una última opción, subir con Alexis, dejarla en su cama, bajar y pedirle ayuda al portero para subir todas las bolsas, sí, esa era definitivamente la mejor opción.

Bajo de su carro, tomo su cartera y luego abrió la puerta del copiloto, con cuidado desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad de la pelirroja, la levanto con cuidado y ligereza para luego cargarla con ternura, Alexis al sentir a la detective se abrazó a ella, e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kate, ella definitivamente se podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esta vida, acoplaría sus horarios a las necesidades de Alexis, trataría de permanecer en la vida de esa pelirroja que le había robado el corazón, quería que la pequeña compartiera con ella sus secretos y que buscara sus consejos, así como muchas veces hacía con su madre. Katherine sabía muy bien que la relación madre-hija de ella y Johanna era especial, Kate quería eso con la pelirroja.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos había caminado hasta al ascensor, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba al frente de su apartamento, busco en su bolso las llaves, tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando ya las tuvo en sus manos, abrió la puerta, encendiendo de una vez las luces del living de su acogedor apartamento, por fin estaba en la tranquilidad de su hogar, sin perder más tiempo se fue directo a su habitación, encendió las luces y acostó con delicadeza a la pelirroja, Alexis al sentir la comodidad de aquella –desconocida pero acogedora- cama suspiro haciéndose un ovillo en la mitad de la cama, Beckett sonrió, para ser sinceros esa sonrisa no se había borrado en todo el día –excepto cuando Alexis se le perdió.- tomo sus vans rojas y se las quito, con cuidado tomo unas cuantas almohadas y las puso alrededor de Alexis, con miedo de que la niña diera vueltas o se moviera mucho mientras ella iba por las bolsas y cayera accidentalmente al suelo. Sin perder más tiempo bajo por las bolsas del mercado.

-Hey, Franco.-Llamo al portero.- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Con gusto señorita Beckett.-respondió con amabilidad un señor con unas cuantas canas.

-¿Acaso no te gusta mi nombre?-dijo con una mueca.- llevo viviendo aquí 5 años y por más que te digo no me llamas Kate.

-Lo siento, Kate.-asintió el hombre.-Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, hice las compras y son muchas bolsas, yo podría hacerlo sola, pero son tantas que me tomaría dos viajes en llevar todo hasta mi apartamento y no puedo tardar mucho.-hizo una mueca.- ¿puedes darme una mano?

-¡Por supuesto, Kate!-el hombre era amigable, y sin duda alguna uno de los hombres más educados.- Vamos, la he visto subir con una pequeña en brazos y sé que no puedes tardar mucho por eso, así que andando.

-¡Gracias Franco!

-Aún no me las des, no hasta que tengas todas las bolsas en tu apartamento.

Kate sin más ni menos se encamino con Franco al estacionamiento, al llegar al puesto donde se hallaba el auto de Beckett, Franco tomo 3 bolsas en cada mano y Kate tomo 2 bolsas en una y 3 en otra; si ella hubiera ido sola nada más traería 2 bolsas, una donde iría los artículos de higiene personal, y el otro donde llevaría, leche, cereal, galletas saldas y dulces, un jugo y por último un paquete de fresas, eso sería todo; pero tenía a Alexis, y aunque solo permanecería en el departamento unas cuantas horas, Beckett se veía en la necesidad de llevar todo lo que a la niña le gustaba, solo por si acaso la pelirroja resolvía ir algún día de esa semana a su apartamento, y como ella le había dicho a la niña _''si te vas a quedar en mi casa, tendrás que tener las cosas que te gustan en ella….además tal vez quieras volver otra vez, tengo que estar preparada.''_ Por lo que ahora llevaba, más galletas de lo normal, nutella, más de 5 películas de princesas y otras que le gustaban a Alexis, dos jugos de un litro y juguitos de lonchera, masa para pizza, pasta –a petición de Alexis-, carne, pollo, sobres de sopas, cereal, leche, un juego de baño para que la niña se pudiera bañar en su casa, incluso le compro su loción de baño con olor a vainilla, y si Alexis le hubiera pedido comprar todo el supermercado ella lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Gracias Franco! Sinceramente no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti en estos momentos.-miro agradecida a Franco.

-Es mi trabajo seño… Kate.-sonrió.- parece que compraste todo el supermercado.

Kate bajo su mirada avergonzada, Franco sabía que ella pedía comida y que mínimo entraba con 3 bolsas del supermercado-Tengo a una niña ahora, así que no sé qué se supone que deba hacer, así que compre todo lo necesario.

-Tengo 4 hijos, cuando estaban pequeños mi mujer y yo comprábamos al mayor, era una locura.-esbozo una sonrisa llena de recuerdos.-así que te entiendo, es hora de irme Kate, hasta pronto.

-Gracias.-dijo por enésima vez al señor.-hasta luego.

Al cerrar la puerta con llave suspiro, ahora venía la parte que odiaba, arreglar todo aquello; sin hacer mucho ruido empezó a sacar todo de las bolsas dejando los artículos sobre la encimera de la cocina y sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Ojala tuviera súper poderes para arreglar todo esto.-suspiro frustrada.

Poco a poco coloco todo en su lugar, y cada vez que encontraba algún artículo que Alexis le había pedido comprar sonreía, su mundo cambiaba a medida que esa niña calaba más en su corazón, de repente todo a su alrededor tomo forma, ya se podía ver la encimera vacía de igual manera que la mesa, apago las luces y arrastrando sus pies llego hasta su habitación, se sentó a los pies de está mirando como dormía la niña, realmente estaba cansada, ni siquiera se había movido, se le veía incomoda con esa ropa, por lo que Kate desvistió a la pelirroja con cuidado, de vez en cuando musitando un ''_ssshhh'' _para tranquilizar los movimientos de la pequeña, busco la nueva pijama de Alexis y se la puso de la misma manera que le había quitado la ropa, con ternura, paciencia y delicadeza. Se encamino al baño para darse una ducha rápida; al salir dejo la luz prendida del baño y entreabierta la puerta, para que pudiera pasar una luz tenue a su habitación, acomodo las almohadas, colocando 2 en la parte izquierda de la cama, de manera que Alexis no pudiera caer, se acostó del lado derecho, quedando de medio lado, viendo la carita dulce de la pequeña, y de esta manera paulatinamente la respiración de Kate fue igualando a la de Lexi, anunciando el sueño eminente de la detective.

La respiración de Alexis empezó a agitarse considerablemente, sin embargo Kate seguía profunda en el mundo de los sueños.

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 am, y volvía a suceder, sangre, gritos desesperados, golpes, llantos, objetos cayendo al suelo causando eco en aquella casa, Alexis podía sentir como lloraba en sus sueños, lo que hizo que se agitara más, y realmente brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados; y aquí venía, 6 disparos seguidos, un golpe en seco, y allí estaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer, solo que esta vez el rostro no pertenecía a su madre biológica, Meredith, esta vez, la mujer llena de sangre era una castaña, con ojos café, miel o verdes, o tal vez una hermosa combinación de los tres, aún no podía visualizar bien el rostro, pero en su mano se podía observar una placa policiaca y en su cuello un hermoso collar, de una mariposa… al verlo, supo a quién pertenecía aquella sangre, porque solo había visto ese collar una sola vez, y solo una detective lo llevaba, entonces vio su rostro, era ella, era Kate.

-¡AAAH! ¡KATE!-aún no abría los ojos al contrario los cerraba con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera dejar de ver, solo daba patadas en la cama, y gritaba.- ¡KATE!

Beckett se despertó sobre saltada, pulso los botones que habían cerca de la mesita de noche, provocando que se encendieran las luces de su habitación.

-¡¿Alexis?! ¡Cariño! Despierta.-Beckett sacudía a la niña con fuerza pero a su vez con delicadeza.- ¡Lexi! Despierta, cariño es una pesadilla.

-¡KATE!-seguía gritando desesperadamente.- ¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!-su llanto aumento.

-No, Alexis, vamos no me hagas esto, estoy aquí, no iré a ningún lado.-le decía intentando calmarla.-Peque, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.-repetía.

Alexis abrió los ojos respirando con tanta fuerza, sus pulmones necesitaban aire, su pequeño corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, sus ojos azules encontraron los ojos de la castaña, y escuchaba todavía el susurro de Kate ''_Estoy aquí'' _la niña sin más, abrazo con fuerza a Kate, llorando sin consuelo; Beckett respondía a su abrazo, sin dejar de decir aquel rezó ''_Estoy aquí'' _una de sus manos se movía con devoción en la espalda de la pelirroja, tratando de calmar su llanto, y sus temblores, tratando de borrar todos sus miedos, tratando de pegar todas las piezas rotas de la niña.

-Estabas tirada en el suelo…-dijo en un hilito de voz.-había mucha sangre.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla, solo ha sido una pesadilla.-susurro.-estoy aquí cariño, no me iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí, y no me iré si tú no lo deseas. Estaré contigo.

-Nunca me dejes ir, por favor.-musito rompiendo nuevamente en llanto, con miedo de perder a aquella mujer que le daba cariño, con miedo de perder nuevamente a una madre.

-No te dejaré ir.-respondió con seguridad; con cuidado recostó su cabeza en la almohada, sin soltar a su pequeña.- Ya paso peque.

-¿Kate? –pregunto la niña luego de un rato.

-¿Sí?

-Prométeme que mañana cuando me dejes en mi casa, te iras, pero regresarás por mí, prométeme que volverás por mí, por favor prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí.

-Te lo prometo.-La voz de Kate sonó más segura que de costumbre.-me iré, y regresaré por ti, iré a trabajar, y te llamaré para saber de ti, en mi tiempo libre te visitaré, tendremos más fines de semanas juntas.-haría todo lo posible por que Richard se lo permitiera.- y luego te llevaré a tu casa, y regresaré por ti, te llevaré a conocer muchos lugares. Siempre regresaré por ti Lexi.

-Gracias.

-Siempre, cariño.

La niña se atrevió mirar a la detective a los ojos, sonrió, ella sabía que Kate cumpliría su promesa.

-Duerme princesa, yo estaré aquí.-dijo acariciando el pelo anaranjado de la niña.- no iré a ningún lado.

La niña se acercó más a Kate, aspirando ese peculiar olor a cerezas que la detective siempre llevaba, se hizo un ovillo, miro a la mujer, y cerro sus parpados. Kate seguía acariciando su cabello, tratando de que Alexis se durmiera, dejo un pequeño beso en la nariz pecosa de Alexis, siguiendo con las caricias en la melena de la niña.

-No te vayas.-dijo Alexis, en un tono apenas audible, aun así Beckett lo escucho.

-No me iré.-y se lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias, hasta que la niña dejará todos sus miedos.

Ambas suspiraron, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Un domingo normal Kate despertaría temprano, haría yoga, y pasaría un día tranquilo en casa; pero este sería diferente, despertó, se estiro, y lo primero que noto fue un pequeño peso en su costado izquierdo, al bajar su mirada, pudo observar como el bracito de Alexis se aferraba a su vientre, y su pierna atrapaba una de las piernas de la detective, con cuidado tomo un mechón de cabello naranja y lo llevo hacía atrás, con gran agilidad Kate se liberó del agarre de la niña, repitiendo el procedimiento con las almohadas, se giró y camino al baño, lavo su cara, tomo una coleta y realizo un moño desarreglado, enjuago su boca, al salir suspiro al ver como la pelirroja dormía con tanta tranquilidad, y luego se encamino a la cocina.

-¿Qué le doy de desayunar a Alexis? ¿Panqueques?-se preguntó.-no, eso comimos ayer, hmmm ¿tortitas?-pregunto nuevamente.-no, siempre es lo mismo, aunque a ella le gustan, pero mejor no.- se respondió ella misma.- ¿cereal?-pensó unos minutos.-aburridooo-canturreo.- ¡Oh! Haré lo que me hacía mi mamá, tortitas, ensalada de frutas, huevos, tocineta, tostadas, un vaso de jugo de naranja, le gustará.-sonrió para sí misma, y luego frunció el ceño.- genial, ahora hablo sola, ahora falta que me busque un hombre llamado Jim me case con él y tenga una hija llamada Katherine, y listo soy oficialmente Johanna Beckett.-giro sus ojos mientras se movía con ligereza por la cocina preparando el desayuno de la pelirroja.

De repente escucho unos pasitos perezosos en el living, se giró y observo la imagen más hermosa y tierna del mundo, Alexis llevaba arrastrando a paco –su inseparable amigo/pingüino- mientras que con la otra mano restregaba uno de sus ojitos y bostezaba perezosamente, iba descalza, sonrío al ver lo desordenado que tenía el cabello, Kate dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacía la pelirroja, Alexis quien ahora estaba mucho más cerca de la detective, estiro sus bracitos tratando de espantar el sueño.

-Hey, ¿por qué te despertaste tan temprano?-dijo Kate alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos.-apenas estoy haciendo el desayuno.-deposito un beso en el desordenado cabello naranja mientras Alexis acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de la detective.- ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?-pregunto.

La niña negó con la cabeza.-Ya no tengo… más sueño.

Kate soltó una risa.-Cariño pero si te estas cayendo del sueño.

-Es que… sentí que ya no estabas, y luego escuche ruido aquí en la cocina, quise venir ayudarte.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas otro ratito aquí en el sofá mientras yo termino de hacer el desayuno? –propuso la detective.

-Nope.-dijo alzando su cabeza.-quiero ayudarte, por favor, por favor.-hizo un pequeño puchero tratando de convencer a Kate.

-Está bien.-cedió Kate, era imposible no hacerlo.-pero antes, vamos a lavarte la cara, a enjuagarte la boca, y… a ponerte unas medias para que no andes descalza por el departamento.

-Bueno.-dijo acomodando nuevamente su cabeza en el cuello de Beckett.

Se encamino al baño, ayudo a la pelirroja a lavarse la cara y a cepillarse los dientes, luego con cuidado peino el cabello de la niña haciéndole una coleta luego de haber desenredado el pelo, tomo unas medias pequeñas y se las puso, la niña ahora estaba mucho más hiperactiva que hace unos segundos, era evidente que ahora no tenía sueño.

-¿Puedo ayudarte hacer el desayuno?-pregunto con timidez.

-**Si quieres, puedes**.-le dijo besando la punta de la nariz de Alexis.-vamos.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto mientras se dejó alzar para que Beckett la sentara en la encimera de la cocina.

-Estaba pensando, en un mega desayuno especial.-dijo sonriente al ver como los ojos azules se llenaba de brillo, ese nombre se le ocurrió mientras peinaba a Alexis, haría lo mismo que su madre, pero cambiaría algunas cosas.-¿Te parece pequeña chef?

-¡SÍ!-dijo aplaudiendo.- ¿de qué se trata el mega desayuno especial?

-Bien, podemos picar unas cuantas fresas.-se encamino a la nevera sacando todas las fresas que habían comprado el día anterior.- para hacer crepes con fresas y banano, huevos revueltos con tocineta, jugo de naranja y… tostadas.

Alexis sonrío.- ¡Sí!-dijo entusiasmada.- ¿Este mega desayuno también te lo hacía Ann?

-Hmmm, no, el desayuno que ella me hacía era diferente.-dijo.-este mega desayuno especial será solo de nosotras dos.-hablaba mientras sacaba los ingredientes.-muy bien pequeña chef, es hora de que me ayude.-acerco un recipiente vació y la bandeja de fresas.-le quitarás el sépalo a las fresas, y luego colocarás la fresa aquí, de esta manera.-Tomo una fresa, y con cuidado quito las hojas que adornaban la parte superior de la fruta para luego colocarlo en el recipiente vació.-¿Entendiste?

-Sep.-Alexis tomo una fresa, con una concentración que hizo sonreír a Katherine ejecuto el mismo procedimiento que la detective había realizado anteriormente.

-Lo haces increíblemente bien.-animo a su pequeña.-yo iré haciendo la mezcla para los crepes.

Katherine con gran destreza, vertió en el bol harina, agregando con cuidado la leche, los huevos, la azúcar y la sal mientras batía con cuidado; mientras reposaba la mezcla Kate observo por un minuto a la pelirroja, viendo que la niña si se había tomado seriamente su tarea.

-Creo que son suficientes fresas.-interrumpió Kate.- vamos a colocar esto aquí.-alejo el tazón y acerco un banano.-ahora vamos a cortar con cuidado esto.

-¿Yo puedo hacerlo?

Kate lo pensó por unos segundos.-sola no, pero… si yo te ayudo sí. Ven aquí.-Kate se posiciono en la espalda de Alexis.-Agarra el cuchillo, con cuidado.-con una mano cubrió la mano de Alexis y la ayudo a cortar.

-¡Terminamos!-dijo sonriente.

-De cortar el banano, ahora voy a calentar el sartén para terminar de hacer esto.

-Mami, ¿y las tostadas?

-¡Cierto! las tostadas.-tomo dos panes y los coloco en la tostadora.-mientras se calientan hago los crepes.

Al terminar de hacer los crepes los dejo reposar, y realizo huevos revueltos con tocinetas, después con ayuda de Alexis decoro los crepes con las frutas que habían picado; busco dos platos, el de ella, y el plato que había comprado para Lexi; mientras realizaba todo esto, Alexis la miraba con alegría, ella también se podía acostumbrar a esto, Kate hacía movimientos similares a los de su padre, inclino su cabeza y una idea vino a su mente, su padre no tenía novia, nunca se había vuelto a enamorar, Kate tampoco tenía novio, ella quería a Kate como su mamá, y tal vez solo tal vez su papá quisiera también a Beckett, pero no como mamá, si no como su novia, luego se enamoraría, le pediría matrimonio y se casaría, en su pequeña cabecita empezó a elaborar un plan para que su papá y su –ahora- mamá se conocieran, se enamorarán y finalmente estuvieran juntos, de eso ella se encargaría, estaba segura que no sería tan fácil, puesto que la mañana del día anterior su papá cometió el grave error de gritarle a Kate, pero se haría cargo de hacerle ver a la detective que él era bueno, y un buen hombre. ''_Tengo que hacer que primero sean amigos. '' –_pensó Alexis_.- ''no puedo decirle a papá que la invite a salir así como así, sería raro, después de todo el amor es como dice la abuela: **Antes de un te amo, viene un te quiero. Antes de un te quiero, viene un me gustas. Antes de un me gustas, viene una mirada con una sonrisa. **'' _Alexis estaba segura de que estaban en la primera etapa, la mirada y la sonrisa, pero su padre se había encargado de regresar a un punto muerto con la detective ''_así será mucho más difícil, bien hecho papá'' _dijo mentalmente.

-¿Peque?-pregunto Kate.- ¿sucede algo?

-No, no, es que….-pensó en que decir.-me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.-mintió y no mintió.

-Sé que eso no era lo que estabas pensando.-sonrío al ver la cara de asombro de la pelirroja.-pero sé que no mientes en cuanto a lo que dijiste.

-¿Kate?-pregunto dudosa.- ¿Mi papá y tú…? Hmmmm ¿Podrían ser amigos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la detective, hizo una mueca.-Bueno…-¿Cómo le diría que ella no confiaba en los hombres?-este…-excepto en Esposito y Ryan claro, ellos se habían ganado a pulso su confianza, ellos eran parte de su familia, eran sus hermanos, la protegían incondicionalmente.-Yo…-dudo unos segundos.-Cariño, no estoy muy segura de eso.-dijo finalmente colocando el desayuno en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no estas segura?-dejo que Kate la bajará para sentarse en la mesa a desayunar.

-Bueno…-_''Mierda santa, debí dejar que mi mamá me diera esa charla de cómo hablar temas difíciles con Alexis. ''_-pensó Beckett.-hay veces que en la vida sucede un serie de acontecimientos que hacen que tú te cierres.-no sabía si le estaba entendiendo porque Alexis la miraba fijamente.-hace…-¿qué se suponía que debía decir?- tiempo… un hombre…-tosió incomoda.- me hizo mucho daño… y yo… deje de confiar en las personas…

-Mi papá nunca te haría daño, él no sería capaz de eso mami.-interrumpió.

Kate la miro triste, ella también pensaba eso de Carlos.-Princesa, no es fácil…-pensó en todo aquello con lo que tenía que vivir día a día, había sido ya hace mucho tiempo, pero aún dolía.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño?-pregunto Alexis luego de unos minutos.

Kate la miro y se tensó, con la pequeña era fácil abrirse, pero… era difícil tocar ese tema.-**Me enamore de alguien que no me quiso.**-dijo fríamente.

Alexis decidió no hacer más preguntas, pues percibió el tono frío e incómodo de su voz y el dolor que reflejaba la detective, pero aun así, ella se encargaría de que Kate confiara en su padre, sabía que iba a resultar difícil, pero ayudaría a sanar a la detective, se lo debía, después de que Beckett la salvará del incendio, después de que Beckett le diera amor incondicional sin pensarlo un segundo, Alexis sentía que le debía eso a Kate y más.

-Vamos a bañarnos.-dijo Kate apagando el televisor de su habitación, donde se hallaba a la pelirroja acostada mirando la pantalla.-Ya termine de arreglar la cocina.

-No me quiero ir.-hizo un mohín.

Kate soltó un suspiro.-yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero si queremos que tú papi te vuelva a dejar venir conmigo tenemos que ir.-abrazo a la niña.-hablaré con él para que me deje visitarte, y para que te lleve conmigo cuando tú quieras.

Mientras estaba arreglando la cocina, había tomado la decisión de pedirle a Montgomery que le dejara tener un horario más flexible, ella sabía que no se negaría, después de todo, él más bien era el que insistía que Beckett se tomará unas merecidas vacaciones, o dejara de pasar tantas horas en la comisaría, Kate era la mejor detective, siempre daba lo mejor de sí, ella y su equipo siempre daban lo mejor de ellos; pero Katherine se exigía demasiado, hasta el punto de tener que llamar a Johanna o incluso al mismo Jim para que hablaran con ella sobre sus horas extras. Pero ahora tenía una razón para pedir un horario flexible, Alexis, pasaría tiempo con ella, y si quería estar en la vida de la pequeña tenía que estar con ella en momentos importantes, y dedicarle parte de su tiempo; cuando Montgomery, Esposito y Ryan escuchen la petición de Beckett seguro se caerán de culo, ellos más que nadie sabían la razón del por qué Beckett era policía, ellos tres defendían con garras y dientes a la detective, Montgomery había sido uno de los policías a cargo del caso de Carlos, había ayudado a Kate en todo momento, de esta manera el capitán se había convertido en el segundo padre de Beckett, Esposito y Ryan habían tenido que luchar por la aceptación de Kate, finalmente lográndolo, así que sin duda alguna primero caerían de culo, se reirían hasta llorar, para luego ver que la detective iba realmente en serio.

-¿Kate? –dijo la niña mientras Beckett le hacía una clineja en su cabello ahora limpio.

-¿Si peque? –pregunto, ambas estaban listas, y ahora Kate arreglaba el morral de la niña.

-Hmmm, mañana… mañana empiezo clases.-dijo dudosa

-Sí, lo sé.-miro a la pelirroja y pudo notar su inseguridad.- ¿Qué quieres preguntar Lexi?

-Me preguntaba si, tú… este… te gustaría llevarme a mi colegio.-dijo la niña con timidez.

La timidez de Alexis hacía sonreír a Beckett.-Yo te llevaré mañana, pero primero debemos hablar con tú papá, no quiero tener más problemas con él.

-¿De verdad le preguntarás?-dijo entusiasmada.

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría llevarte a tú primer día de clases.-sonrío, sería la primera vez que lo haría.

-Entonces vamos mami, tenemos que ir a preguntarle a papá.-Alexis ahora gritaba desde la sala.

-¡Alexis no corras!-grito Beckett.-Todavía tenemos que arreglar tu morral.-buscaba todo aquello que la niña había llevado.

-Mami, vamos, vamos.

-Lexi, tranquila.-le dijo Kate.-meteré tu lonchera, ¿vale? Así la llevas mañana.

-¡No! ¿Me puedes preparar el desayuno para mañana? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.-¡Así me preparas crepes!

Kate miro ilusionada a la pelirroja.-Esta bien, yo te prepararé tu lonchera mañana.-dijo con felicidad.

-¡Sí! –Salto.- ¡Mamá mañana veré a Carla! –alzo la voz.

-Lexi no es necesario que grites.

-¡Seremos amigas!-dio unos cuantos saltitos.

Kate se carcajeo.-Pensé que ya eran amigas.

-Sí, lo somos, pero ahora podremos pasar tiempo juntas, y tú y la mamá de Carly trabajaran juntas, seremos muy muy amigas.

-Sí cariño.-tomo su bolso, y se colgó en el antebrazo el morral de su pequeña.-ahora si nos podemos ir.-dijo abriendo la puerta para que la pelirroja saliera.

-¡Mamá espera!-empujo de nuevo la puerta.-Casi me olvido de paco.

Kate soltó una risa.-Pero claro, que tonta soy, ya casi me olvidaba de paco.

-Ya nos podemos ir.-agarro una de las manos de la detective y ambas se encaminaron hacia la calle.

Beckett tomo la iniciativa de ir caminando hasta el loft del padre de Alexis, ambas iban tomadas de la mano, y decidieron parar en una heladería, se sentaron en una mesa comiendo amenamente su helado; las personas que pasaban por allí veían la escena la cual claramente se trataba de una madre y una hija compartiendo, y desde adentro un señora de cabellos grises miraba la escena con mucho amor, si se ponía a ver detalladamente, podían encontrar expresiones que Alexis había adoptado de la detective, como la manera en la que se colocaba un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja, o la manera en la que arrugaba su nariz, o también esa pequeña frase que era: ''_Oh vamos'' _

-Mami no.-dijo Alexis riendo mientras Kate le untaba una mejilla con su helado.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Si tú me enterraste casi que todo el helado en la nariz!

La pelirroja se carcajeo divertida.-fue sin querer.

-¡Pero claro! Es que tu mano cayó accidentalmente debajo de mi helado e involuntariamente se alzó empujando mi helado a mi nariz.-dijo irónicamente.

La niña parecía llorar de la risa.- ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió!

-Ja, ja, ja.-se burló Kate.-muy gracioso, vamos, que si nos tardamos más, tu padre va a matarme.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano nuevamente, y salieron del local; caminaron en silencio, y otros ratos se reían por las bromas que hacían, Alexis de vez en cuando saltaba, y en el último tramo para llegar al loft de su padre, Kate y ella empezaron a caminar con cuidado tratando de no pisar las líneas de la acera; y sin darse cuenta se hallaban al frente del gran edificio, la castaña y la pelirroja alzaron su vista y suspiraron pesadamente, había sido un fin de semana muy bueno, el mejor de todos, y estaba a punto de terminar, pero ambas se sentían felices, sabían que ambas permanecería en la vida de la otra, y definitivamente eso era mejor que un fin de semana juntas.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Debo decir que este capítulo no es tan bueno como yo quería que fuera, no sé como lo tomen ustedes, pero la verdad es que esta semana mi mente estuvo más que todo en el liceo, estoy terminando de hacer proyectos para poder graduarme (aplausos) y todo eso, entonces no me concentre bien en este, prometo darles lo mejor de mi en los próximos capítulos. **_

_**PD: les recomiendo que en el flashback (letras cursivas que están dentro de los corchetes ''[ ]'') busquen en youtube esta canción: ellie goulding i know you care, es la primera que sale.  
**_

_**PD2: Siempre leo sus comentarios, nunca pensé tener lectoras tan buenas como ustedes, aprecio mucho que lean este intento de fic, y que se tomen su tiempo para comentar, me gusta mucho, mucho leerlas. ¡Ahora lean!**_

_**PD3: Kynu: ¿como así un poco rápido? me gustaría escuchar/leer lo que me quieres decir, quiero hacer esto lo mejor posible.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Se encontraban en la puerta del loft, Kate bajo su mirada por unos segundos viendo como Alexis apretaba su mano, con miedo a perderla, la detective le devolvió el apretón dándole seguridad a la pelirroja; había tocado el timbre hace unos segundos, y unos tacones se hacían escuchar dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Alexis! –dijo Martha alegre de ver a su nieta, luego se dirigió a la detective, y por primera vez no supo cómo actuar delante de una persona, después del incidente de la mañana anterior.- Kate, querida ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y usted como se encuentra?-respondió y pregunto decentemente.

-Bien, por favor pasa.

-No voy a estar mucho tiempo.-respiro profundo.-pero… necesito hablar con su hijo, ¿se encuentra? –el tono de Kate era distante no se encontraba restos de la dulce y alegre mujer que Martha había conocido la mañana anterior, la actriz maldijo la hora en que a su hijo se le ocurrió gritarle esas cosas a la detective.

-¡Oh sí! –Se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a la mujer.-¡Richard! ¡Alexis ya llego y la detective Beckett quiere hablar contigo!

-¿Te vas a quedar un rato más? –le pregunto entusiasmada Alexis.

Kate se inclinó quedando a la misma altura que la pequeña.-Serán unos minutos peque, necesito hablar con tú padre, pero te avisare cuando me vaya.

Castle había llegado mucho antes de que Beckett se agachara, y se encontraba al lado de su madre, ambos se hallaban en un estado hipnótico, sobre todo Martha quien había experimentado el tono frío y distante de la castaña, y ahora veía como trataba de manera amorosa a su nieta.

Castle carraspeo un poco.- ¡Calabaza llegaste! –llamo la atención de su hija, quien había salido corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Hola papi! Tengo que contarte mucho, fue el mejor fin de semana de toda mi vida.-La alegría de la niña hizo sonreír a los presentes, pero sobre todo a Kate, quien se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber alegrado y divertido el fin de semana de la pequeña.

-Le contaras después Alexis.-interrumpió la pelirroja mayor.-ahora dejemos que tú padre y la detective Beckett hablen.-tomo de la mano a la niña.

-Espera.-se soltó Lexi.- Me llamarás cuando te vayas ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto peque, cuando me vaya te llamaré para darte muchos, muchos besitos antes de irme.

La niña sonrío.- ¡Bien! –nuevamente tomo la mano de su abuela y se encaminaron hacía la habitación de Alexis.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan intimidado por una mujer, dejando por fuera a su madre y a Gina, sabía perfectamente que su bocaza había cagado la posible relación de amistad que pudiera tener en un futuro-ahora arruinado-con la detective, y no sabía porque, pero eso le ponía triste y molesto consigo mismo; no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella _''No debo llamarla por el nombre'' _–se recordó mentalmente.

-Beckett, ¿deseabas hablar conmigo? –pregunto en un tono de voz sereno.

-Sí –dijo.- La niña quiere que yo la lleve mañana al colegio, me preguntaba si usted me daría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Castle no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, esa no era precisamente la detective con la que había tratado en el hospital cuando ella y su madre habían ido a visitar a su hija, era la detective con la que había tratado luego del accidente, fría, distante, borde, hasta podía decirse que sin sentimientos, y él lo podría afirmar si no fuera testigo de cómo la castaña trataba a su hija; se maldijo el mismo por haber gritado aquello, ni siquiera pensó que le había propinado a la detective un dolor incalculable, sin saber que él despertó más recuerdos de los que ya recordaba, recuerdos que la misma Kate había olvidado y enterrado, pero era evidente que el mundo o el universo se encimaba con ella para que no olvidara ese pasado, no quería que olvidará esos años de dolor y angustia.

-Em, bueno…-¿qué debía decirle? No podía decirle que no, por supuesto que no podía decirle eso, después de todo, su calabaza había regresado sana y salva, y más feliz que nunca.-Sí, claro, puedes… llevarla.

-¿En serio? –Kate frunció el ceño, se esperaba una negativa por respuesta.

-Sí.-dijo más seguro.-La niña se le ve muy feliz, no dudo que tú y ella establecieron una bonita relación.-él mismo sentía un poco de celos que su hija si pudiera conocer a la verdadera Katherine.-y…-dudo por un momento pero avanzo.-me equivoque ayer, no debí decirte nada, nada de aquello.

-Te dije que lo dejarás.-el rostro de Kate no tenía expresión alguna.-está bien, no importa, lo que me dijiste no está lejos de ser verdad.-respiro profundo.- pero… si tenías razón en algo, Lex, tuvo una pesadilla.

-¿Y no me llamaste? –Se volvía alterar.-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –alzó un poco la voz.

-¡Cálmate!-Kate no sé quedo atrás y también alzó la voz, para luego bajarla y decir.-Alexis está en el apartamento, no tiene por qué escuchar tus gritos y tus insultos diciendo lo mala que soy.

Castle se quedó callado y palideció ante lo que le dijo Kate.-Lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Alexis despertó gritando, llamándome, me dijo que no quería que muriera, me conto muy poco de lo que soñó, solo me dijo que yo estaba tirada en el suelo…

-Llena de sangre.-interrumpió a Kate.-ven vamos a mi despacho.-se giró, y Kate lo siguió.

-¿Esas son las pesadillas frecuentes de Lexi? –fue Beckett quién rompió el silencio.

-Sí, las tiene desde que tiene 4 años, siempre es lo mismo, objetos cayendo, gritos, sangre, disparos.-de repente se quedó callado, y miro a la detective.- ¿dices que tú eras la que ocupaba el lugar de Meredith? –dijo sin saber que había pronunciado el nombre de su ya fallecida esposa.

-¿Meredith?–Castle se tensó y Beckett lo notó.-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-No.-dijo Castle sin pensarlo, quería contarle a Beckett, no sabía porque, solo quería que ella supiera todo sobre él.- Esta bien, tienes que saberlo, Meredith era la madre de Alexis, ella murió… la asesinaron.-cerró sus ojos recordando cómo había encontrado a su esposa.- Cuando empezó a tener estas pesadillas… la lleve a un psicólogo infantil, me dijo que estos sueños se debían a que la niña sufría ansiedad, tiene miedo de que la dejen sola, o se olviden de ella, mataron a Meredith ante los ojos de mi hija.-dijo con rabia.

Kate carraspeo un poco.-Rick…-y allí estaba, era ella, la verdadera Katherine.-no tienes por qué contarme esto, es algo personal, y te afecta.

Él suspiro cansado.-Lo siento, yo… necesitaba contarlo.-dijo dejándose caer en un sillón que se encontraba al frente de donde estaba la detective.-todos estos años he vivido con eso, nadie además de mí sabe cómo la encontré, no he podido contarlo ni a mi madre.-ante esta confesión, Kate se sintió tocada, y algo en ella se movió, algo que le asustó.-Tengo que contárselo a alguien, y parece que con una extraña me siento cómodo contándolo.-se recostó en el respaldar.-dicen, qué es más fácil contarle tu vida a un extraño, por qué no te va a juzgar, no te conoce y…. no sabes si lo volverás a ver o no, así que ¿qué más da? –seguía hablando, mientras Kate lo miraba atentamente, quieta, sin poder emitir ningún sonido, hasta le daba miedo respirar.- yo tenía una firma de libros… y la deje con Alexis, nuestra calabaza estaba enferma, a ella le daba miedo salir con Lexi en ese estado, no insistí más, prometí volver rápido.-suspiro recordando.-cuando regrese la puerta estaba abierta, Alexis lloraba en la parte de arriba, sabía que algo estaba mal, ella nunca lloraba de esa manera, cuando entre, vi manchas de sangre, luego un montón de cosas rotas, y un charco, Dios Kate.-se atrevió a decir su nombre.-era un océano de sangre… tenía los ojos abiertos, estaban llorosos, pero ella estaba fría…-se quedó en silencio.- subí con miedo de que ella estuviera herida, pero no fue así, estaba en el suelo llorando.

-Richard…-tragó con dificultad.-yo… lo siento, no… sabía que…

-Alexis vio como la mataron, lo sabía, y en sus pesadillas lo recordaba, una vez me lo conto.-interrumpió y prosiguió sin hacerle caso a lo que Kate le había dicho.- sangre, gritos desesperados, golpes, llantos, objetos cayendo al suelo causando eco, 6 disparos seguidos, un golpe en seco, y el cuerpo de Meredith lleno de sangre.-un escalofrió subió por la espalda de Beckett.- pero… no entiendo cómo es que ahora eras tú la que estaba allí, en el lugar de ella.-la miro

-Yo…-no sabía que decirle.-no lo sé… siento no haberte llamado.-se levantó tocando su frente, Kate no sabía la magnitud del asunto de la madre de Alexis.

-No, está bien.-dijo tranquilizándola.- estuvo bien que no me llamarás, lo manejaste bien, si la niña dice que paso el mejor fin de semana de toda su vida a pesar de la pesadilla es porque lo tuvo.-él se levantó.- soy yo quién lo siente, todo aquello que te dije…

-¡Por favor ya deja el tema!-se giró Beckett quedando frente el escritor.-Ya te dije, no está lejos de ser verdad, y tú no eres el único que lo piensa.-bajo su mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto intrigado.

-Castle…-y regresaban al punto muerto.-yo… no confío en las personas, lo siento, no… no es algo que quieras escuchar, ni algo que te incumba.-tomo su bolsa.-debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.-miro nuevamente aquellos ojos azules que hacían contraste con los de ella.- ¿si me vas a dejar llevar a la niña a clases? –pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, mi respuesta sigue en pie.-dijo con una sonrisa triste, no podía creer que luego de que él se abriera ante ella y le contara todo aquello, Kate no podía hacer lo mismo, sin embargo no quiso insistir.- Entra a las 8:00 am en punto.

Kate sonrío ilusionada, y en esa sonrisa se quedó atrapada la mirada azuleja del escritor.- Estaré aquí a las 7:30 am, y no tienes que prepararle la lonchera, ella me pidió que yo se la hiciera.

-Ok, ahora si estoy celoso.-dijo tratando de sacarle una carcajada, pero solo logro que le rodará los ojos, aun así Castle sonrío, dándose cuenta de que ese gesto en ella, se veía tierno.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo cortando el momento.

-Bien, te acompaño.

Ambos salieron y se encontraron a la niña jugando en el suelo con sus muñecas, Alexis alzo su mirada, y al notar que Kate venía, salió corriendo y se abalanzo a los brazos que la detective le había estirado para alzarla por los aires; Castle estaba unos pasos atrás, y esbozo una sonrisa, su hija se le veía feliz con ella, todos los gestos que la detective tenía con su hija, hacía que su corazón se le encogiera, siempre pensó que ese tipo de gestos los haría su esposa, pensó que la que llevaría de compras a su calabaza sería Meredith, o a pasear, o a comer helado, pero, en ese momento, pensó que no hubo mejor mujer que Katherine para hacer eso por ella, no evito sentirse mal, por pensar eso, él más que nadie, no quería que ninguna mujer ocupara ese lugar de la madre pelirroja de Alexis, pero recordó entonces la conversación con su madre, la cual había tenido dos años después de la muerte de Mer... así como él le decía.

_[-Hijo… porque te enamores de otra mujer no vas a traicionar a Meredith.-se sentó su madre a su lado.- más bien me parece desagradable que te acuestes sin ningún compromiso con las mujeres._

_-Madre.-le reclamo_

_-¡¿Qué?! –Alzo la voz.- ¿Crees que nací ayer? ¡Sé muy bien que te revuelcas con muchas mujeres por necesidad! Vamos Richard, eres hombre._

_-¡MADRE!-grito.-No hablare esto contigo._

_-¡Entonces escúchame! –Respiro hondo, para luego seguir.- Debes volver a enamorarte, sé que lo harás, no ahora, sé que te llevará más tiempo enamorarte, porque tienes miedo de que esa nueva mujer ocupe el lugar de Meredith, tanto en tu corazón como en el de tú hija… pero hijo, no será así, recuerda que Mer siempre te decía que si algo sucedía con ella, o si se separan tu tendrías que volver a enamorarte, y que buscarías una buena mujer para que fuera la figura materna o madrastra de Alexis.-en efecto Meredith se lo había dicho.- debes hacerlo, cariño, sé que encontraras otra mujer, aunque eres tan cabezota como para aceptarlo._

_-A ver, tú, mujer sabía.-dijo irónico.- y ¿cómo me daré cuenta que me habré enamorado otra vez? No creo que vuelva a sentir lo mismo otra vez, así como me sentí con ella.-ni siquiera podía mencionar su nombre._

_-Hijo, el amor viene de muchas formas, y se siente diferente a los otros, tú primer amor no se compara con la chica esa de la que te enamoraste en secundaría, y ese enamoramiento no se compara con el que tuviste con Meredith.-hizo una pausa.- será diferente, mirarás a esa mujer con una sonrisa, y pensarás que no hay sonrisa más hermosa que esa, y que tampoco has escuchado melodía más hermosa que su risa, tocarás sus manos te sentirás diferente a como te sentías cuando tomabas las manos de Mer; no tengas miedo de enamorarte, no tengas miedo de pensar que esa nueva mujer es la más bella del mundo, no temas hijo, porque siempre aquí en tu corazón y aquí en tu mente guardaras los mejores recuerdos que tuviste con Mer, aférrate a eso como el último aliento que podrías tomar, pero por favor no cierres tus ojos__ ni tu corazón al amor, Richard ella estará siempre allí, pero será inevitable la llegada de un nuevo amor. Y sé que te interesa, Richard mírame.-este la miro y se quedó allí con sus ojos aguados.- Ella no se irá, siempre estará allí, siempre, ella no se sentirá traicionada, al contrario, será feliz por ver que ahora tu encontraste de nuevo la felicidad, y será aún más feliz al ver que le escogiste la mejor de las mujeres para ser la madre de Alexis.] _

Este recuerdo hizo que Castle se sintiera tranquilo, pero no supo porque, este recuerdo había llegado a su mente cuando la detective ahora se encontraba en la vida de su hija.

-Adiós peque.-la voz tierna de Kate lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mañana nos vemos Kate! –dijo feliz.

-Te acompaño a la puerta Beckett.-le dijo Castle

-Adiós Sra. Rodgers.-De la misma manera que saludo a Martha, se despidió.-Hasta mañana Castle.

-Hasta Mañana.-respondió, y se giró cuando ya Kate se había ido, cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

-¡Papá! Ven tengo que contarle muchas cosas a ti y a la abuela.-grito emocionada Alexis.

-Muy bien, cuéntanos.- dijo sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Bien, empecemos con que Kate me llevo a un lugar súper lindo a desayunar, ¡era enorme! Y había una pared donde escribías tus nombres, y Kate escribió los de nosotras, luego nos tomaron una foto y fuimos al baño y conocí a Carly y a su mamá, se llamaba…. ¡Lanie! –se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede calabaza? –pregunto Castle.

-Estem… papi, ¿si te cuento lo que sucedió después no te enojas? –la niña hacía esta pregunta porque no sabía cómo su papá iba a tomar la noticia que ella y Kate habían sido confundidas como madre e hija.

-Si se enoja, le damos un jalón de orejas.-Dijo Martha y la niña se carcajeo.

-Ya soy bastante mayor para esos castigos madre.

-¡Bah! –hizo un gesto con sus manos quitándole importancia.

-No me enojare Calabaza.-alzo su mano derecha.- ¡Lo prometo!

-Bueno… cuando conocimos a Carly y a su mamá ellas pensaron que Kate era mi mamá…-bajo su mirada.- y yo llame varias veces a Kate mamá.-dijo escondiendo su rostro.

-¿A Kate no le molesto? –Alexis y Martha miraron a Rick sorprendidas.

-No…-dijo la niña dudosa por la actitud de su padre.-ella me dijo que sería algo que nosotras dos manejaríamos solas, porque no quería molestarte a ti, pero Kate me dijo que yo podía llamarla así.

-¿Richard te sientes bien? –pregunto Martha.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Acabas de aceptar que Alexis le dijera a Kate ma-má.-separo la palabra.

Castle se quedó en silencio, entonces entendió lo que su madre quería decir, sin pensarlo había aceptado que su hija llamará a otra mujer mamá, algo en él se aceleró, sintió miedo, sintió una tormenta de sentimientos que no sabía a qué se debía, entonces vio la imagen que había sido protagonista en su sala hace unos minutos, Kate alzando por los aires a la pelirroja, sus ojos aun podían ver la sonrisa de la castaña, sus oídos aun podía oír su risa, era real, algo en él se había movido, pero no sabía que era ni a que se debía, tal vez era porque le había contado lo de Meredith, y había sido la única persona que lo había escuchado realmente, aunque ella no se lo dijera, él sabía que así era, tal vez era porque ella se comportaba así con su hija, tal vez era solo curiosidad lo que sentía, curiosidad de saber que escondía aquella mujer fría, distante, cortante, dura, sin sentimientos que a veces mostraba ante el mundo, podían ser muchas cosas, solo que en ese preciso momento no las encontraba, pero se debía seguro a muchas razones.

-Alexis, no quiero que le digas algo que no le guste a Kate ¿vale? –dijo sin tocar el tema ''mamá''

La pelirroja asintió.- ¡Mañana Lanie llevará a Carly a mi colegio! ¿No es genial? –Dijo sin perder la emoción.- ¡Ah! Y fuimos al centro comercial, jugamos, comimos muchas cosas, y me compro una lonchera nueva, y una pijama, muchas cosas….-la niña contaba su fin de semana ilusionada.

Richard veía a su hija feliz, nunca la había visto así, tan sonriente, y tan emocionada, de hecho no la había visto nunca tan emocionada por ir a clases, era tanta la alegría de la pequeña que sin chistar ni contradecir a su padre ceno, se bañó por segunda vez en el día y se fue directo a su cama, para esperar a que su padre fuera y le contará una historia, cualquiera que ella pidiera, siempre era así, ella ponía los personajes y de que quería que se tratara el cuento, y él desarrollaba la trama, era su momento padre e hija, Alexis lo disfrutaba tanto así que no se dormía hasta que su padre no terminara.

-Muy bien calabaza, ¡a la cama! –alzo a su hija, la lanzo por los aires, la atrapo y luego la deposito con amor en su cama.

Alexis rió por lo alto.- ¡Otra vez! –insistió la pequeña

-¡No! Luego te mareas.

-¡Ah! –hizo un puchero, pero su padre no era Kate, él era más difícil de convencer.

-No señorita, es hora del cuento y a dormir, ¿de qué quiere esta vez mi calabaza el cuento? –pregunto, pensando que ella diría uno de princesas, o de pingüinos enamorados, como ella siempre los pedía, pero esta vez lo sorprendió.

-Hoy no quiero cuento papi.-dijo la niña.- quiero que me hables de mi mamá.

Castle se tensó, Alexis siempre le preguntaba cosas sobre ella, pero nunca le pidió que le hablara libremente de ella.-Cariño, sabes que…

-Por favor papi, quiero que me hables de ella, de lo que sea, no te pido mucho.

Rick suspiro derrotado, y se acostó al lado de la pelirroja.-Ella…

-No me vengas con que tenía los mismos ojos que yo, y todo eso.-dijo con un tono molesto.

Rick sonrío ante la interrupción de su hija.-No interrumpas, déjame hablar –dijo divertido.- Ella tenía una forma muy característica de arrugar su entrecejo, siempre lo hacía cuando se molestaba, pero en vez de dar miedo, daba ternura.-Alexis esbozo una sonrisa, por fin estaba escuchando realmente como era su mamá.-y siempre me gritaba porque dejaba mi ropa sucia tirada, en cualquier lado, y me regañaba cuando no cerraba bien el grifo del baño, a veces lo hacía apropósito, porque era gracioso verla enojarse.-por unos instantes pensó en Kate.-¿Calabaza?

-¿Si papi? –pregunto la niña curiosa.

-¿Cómo es Kate?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Si yo te cuento de tu mamá, tú deberás contarme de Kate, parte y parte, ¿vale?

A la niña le pareció justo, después de todo él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse mal delante de ella ante la mención de Meredith, y por un momento pensó que él solo quería saber de la detective para ver si era buena con ella, o para que el tema de Meredith no invadiera por completo su mente, pero luego una alarma en su mente se prendió, ¿y si su padre se sentía interesado por ella? ¿Si quería saber algo de ella para ver como acercarse? Entonces, su pequeña subconsciente la alarmo diciéndole mentalmente que tenía que poner desde ahora a marchar el plan que se había elaborado en su mente mientras estaba en la casa de la detective.

-Buen punto escritor.-Alexis miro a su padre le pico un ojo y con su mano chasco los dedos. El hombre se carcajeo, definitivamente era su hija.- ¿Qué quieres saber? –le dijo la pelirroja con suficiencia.

-Quiero saber todo lo que sepas de ella.

-Bien, aunque debo decir papi, que solo conozco pocas cosas de ella.-advirtió la niña, y Castle sonrío divertido al ver como su hija hablaba de Kate como si fuera una materia de clases y fuera de lo más difícil leer, o estudiar y ella fuera la única que podía leer y estudiarla.-Ella es muy graciosa, siempre anda haciendo bromas, cuando no entiende algo arruga la frente así.-la pelirroja se sentó quedando al lado de su padre mirándolo a la cara, luego se dedicó a imitar a la detective.- sus ojos brillan cuando algo le gusta, o cuando se siente cómoda, le gusta mucho, mucho el café, ¡cocina como las diosas! Le gusta las cerezas, su loción de ducha es de cerezas.-''_Eso explica su olor_'' –pensó Castle.- hmmmm, ama mucho a su mamá, y a su papá, ambos son abogados, eso me lo contó ayer, le gustan las películas, y las donuts, ayer comimos en el centro comercial.-la niña hablaba de la castaña con naturalidad, y sin darse cuenta menciono algo, rompiendo la promesa que se habían hecho ella y Kate.-y también iba a tener una hija llamada Emma…-al terminar de decirlo se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

Castle coloco los ojos como platos.- ¿Una hija? –logro decir.

-¡No, no! ¡Tú no escuchaste nada! –la niña hizo amagos para entrar a dormir, pero Rick se lo impidió.

-¡Ah no! –dijo haciéndole cosquillas.-ahora me cuentas.

-Papi basta.-logro soltarse, pero no escapar para que él ya no le preguntara.

-Vamos, dime.

-Papi, no puedo, no debí decirte eso.-bajo su mirada avergonzada.-Le prometí que no le iba a contar a nadie, ¡se va a enojar! –dijo tapando su carita con sus manos.

-¿Por qué se iba a enojar?

-¡No lo entiendes! Yo le dije sobre mamá, y ella me conto sobre Emma, le pedí que no te dijera nada, ella no me dijo nada sobre guardar su secreto, pero yo debí hacerlo, se va a molestar.

-Ven aquí.-abrazo a su hija.-yo no le diré nada, así como ella no me dijo nada que ya sabía lo de Mer.-suspiro pensando que él le había contado todo, y luego su corazón se contrajo, recordando lo que él le había gritado, y lo que ella le había respondido esa tarde ''_está bien, no importa, lo que me dijiste no está lejos de ser verdad. _'' Se maldijo nuevamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? –Yo no diré nada, ella tal vez me lo cuente después.-la última frase la dijo tratando de convencerse el mismo.

-Papi.-dijo la niña apenas en un susurro.-debes disculparte con Kate.

-Ya lo hice cariño.-dijo besando la cabeza de su hija.

-No, papá, tienes que hacer que ella te crea, ella no confía en nadie, un hombre le hizo daño.-dijo.-tampoco le digas esto, no le digas que yo te hable de ella, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

-No lo haré.-frunció el ceño.- ¿ella te dijo que por eso no confiaba en nadie?

-Sí, ella me lo dijo.-tomo aire, y continuo la charla.- tienes que disculparte por lo que le dijiste papi, ella no es mala mamá, estas equivocado.

-Lo sé calabaza, y ya no te preocupes por eso, yo ya me disculpe.-recordó, pero aun así ella le dijo que no importaba, cosa que ahora lo tenía más intrigado.

-Su hija murió, a ella le dolió lo que le dijiste.-Castle se tensó ante la confesión de su hija ''_vaya, felicidades Richard te ganaste el premio del hombre más idiota del mundo. ''_ –se dijo mentalmente.-Buenas noches papi.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se arropo, esperando que su papá le diera su beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches calabaza.-le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió de la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Planeaba para esta semana santa llenarlas de capítulos pero sucede lo siguiente... mis musas no es que estén muy trabajadoras con esta historia (estoy trabajando en otra, pero esa es para lueeeego) entonces, se me han ocurrido varias cosas, y esto fue lo que salio. Si quieren ver quién va a morir lean. **

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

Se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo, no podía dormir, no después de todo de lo que se enteró hace unas horas, Kate había perdido una hija, ¿pero en qué condiciones? ¿La habían matado? ¿Nació muerta? ¿La perdió? ¿La aborto? Castle tenía su cabeza hecha un lio, le había gritado, aún se sentía culpable por ello, ¿y cómo no? Había sido un completo estúpido, su hija se lo había dicho, no precisamente con esas palabras, pero se lo dio a entender, eran muchas preguntas, muchos acontecimientos, eran muchas cosas las que sentía ahora, y no podía parar de pensar de que era eso lo que sentía, no sabía cómo definirlo, definitivamente, se sentía culpable, idiota, y estúpido, pero… ¿y el resto de esos sentimientos, qué era exactamente? No sabía que era, pero lo que si sabía era que quería arreglar las cosas con Kate, ella no merecía aquel trato que le había dado, podía intentar ser su amigo, eso le iba a costar mucho, por varias razones, él le había gritado, y ella no confiaba en nadie, se había dado cuenta de eso; no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar, apenas y le conocía, su hija la conocía más.

-Puedo utilizar a Alexis para acercarme.-se comentó el mismo.-las mujeres no se resisten a los hombres con hijos.

Su cabeza exploto en esa milésima de segundo ¿acaso quería que Kate se fijara en él? ¿Desde cuándo quería que una mujer se fijara en él? No, mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo tenía que trabajar él para lograr que una mujer se fijara en él? Era un hecho, la detective superaba todas sus expectativas, desde que la conoció fue una mujer borde y fría, como si le fuera imposible sentir algo, esa actitud hizo que él quisiera alejarse, pero luego, con la visita en el hospital y la charla que tuvo con Johanna solo despertó su curiosidad por la detective, y desde ese día solo le seguían alimentando su curiosidad, provocando que Castle no tuviera control sobre sí mismo; miro el reloj era la 1 am, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo desde que acostó a su hija? Y todo ese tiempo fue ocupado por Katherine, no podía dormir, tenía ganas de escribir, era eso, o su cabeza iba a explotar y de ella saldrían pequeñas Kate's. No había escrito con tanta fluidez en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía sobre quién escribía, ni de que se trataba, solo las palabras le salían solas; 3:15 am, marcaba el reloj cuando Castle por fin pudo quedarse dormido, exhausto de haber escrito tanto, y sin descanso alguno; olor a cerezas, risas, sonrisas, ojos verdes, marrones o ¿color miel tal vez? Era lo que sus sueños reflejaban.

La alarma era insoportable, abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, parecía que se acabara de dormir, se sonrió así mismo, extrañaba esa sensación de cansancio por haberse quedado despierto escribiendo, esa inspiración le llego de repente, aún no tenía la idea muy clara, ni siquiera se detuvo a leerlo, solo escribió lo que mejor le parecía, y quedando satisfecho fue que se quedó dormido.

-¿Papá? –Se asomó una pequeña cabecita por la puerta- ¿ya estas despierto?

-¡Hey! Calabaza, ven aquí.-dio unas palmaditas en la cama.

-Papi, no hay tiempo, tengo que ir a clases, hoy es lunes.-dijo girando sus ojos.- ¿has olvidado que hoy entro a clases?

-¡Aaaaaah! Tus clases, cierto.-cerro sus ojos por unos instantes.- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Tus clases! ¡Hoy empiezas! –Dijo mientras salía de su cama.- ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar bañándote!

-Ya me bañe, y estoy lista, solo necesito que me peines.-rodo de nuevo sus ojos azules.- deberías de darme las gracias, te desperté.

-Voy hacerte el desayuno.-salió corriendo por el living, sin darse cuenta de la mesa, provocando que su pie derecho se golpeara.- ¡AAAAAAAH!-grito de dolor.- ¡Dios! ¿Quién puso esa mesa allí? –miro a Alexis.

-No me mires, solo tengo 6 años papá.

-Alexis ¿qué quieres para llevar a clases?

-¿No recuerdas? –Frunció su entrecejo algo molesta.- ¡Kate me viene a buscar hoy! Y me traerá mi merienda

-¿Kate? -Había olvidado todo esa mañana, ese no sería su día de suerte.- ¡Sí! Cierto.

-Entonces ¿qué?

-¿Qué de qué? –dijo colocando un pequeño bol de cereal al frente de su hija.

Alexis rodo por tercera vez sus ojos esa mañana, a ese paso rompería un record.- ¡como que de que! ¡Qué si me vas a peinar!

Antes de que Castle respondiera se vio interrumpido por el timbre, frunció el ceño, y por unos instantes se preguntó quién sería a esas horas de la mañana, luego recordó que la detective sería quien llevaría a Lexi a clases; se encamino rápido hacía la puerta y la abrió, y allí estaba, tan impecable como siempre, solo que esta vez, su ropa era un poco más seria, y llevaba una pistola, pero eso no opaco para nada su belleza, sin darse cuenta Rick se quedó más tiempo del debido mirando a la detective. Kate ante la mirada del escritor, se sintió nerviosa, bajo su mirada y aclaro su garganta.

-¿Hola? –pregunto divertida.

-¿eh? –Agito su cabeza.- Lo siento, hoy no ha sido una mañana con mucha suerte.

-Se te nota, te ves cansado

-Sí, bueno, escribí hasta tarde, y hoy no estaba muy ubicado.

-Tuve que despertarlo -interrumpió la pelirroja.- salió corriendo se pegó con la mesa, no recordaba que hoy venías y me traerías la merienda.-miro a su padre.- ¡y no me ha peinado!

Kate solto una carcajada.-Parece que le hace gracia mis desgracias.

-Bueno, Castle debes admitir que si estás de este lado de la historia, es muy gracioso.-miro a la pequeña.-Vamos, yo te peinare, mientras tu padre se viste.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Pareces que recogieras basura papi.

-Pero si soy guapo.

-Hoy no.-dijo Kate ya subiendo las escaleras para peinar a la pelirroja.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Richard, si había dicho eso, era porque si lo miraba; se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la sala, donde se encontraba Kate ayudando a su hija a guardar todo lo necesario para llevar, se quedó mirando por un tiempo, le gustaba lo que veía, Kate estaba peinando a su hija, y luego tomo el bolso de clases de la pelirroja metiendo en él los colores, lápices, libros y cuadernos que la niña le iba indicando.

-Eso es todo.-Alexis lo saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-¿Desde cuándo estas tan ansiosa por ir a clases? ¿Eh? –Rick decidió unirse al dúo de mujeres.

-Es porque Kate me llevará a clases, le presentaré mis amigas, y hoy ira Carly.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Estoy sintiendo muchos celos ahora mismo.-Richard miro a Kate.

-Siempre serás su padre.-dijo divertida por la actitud del escritor.- no te la voy a rebatar.

-¡Pero si ya lo has hecho!

Kate se echó a reír, con Rick era fácil relajarse.-No me culpes, tengo mis encantos.

Castle suspiro, pero se vio interrumpido por su hija cuando estaba a punto de hablar.-Chao papi, me vas a buscar ¡eh!

-Vaya, pensé que te irías a vivir con la detective.-Dijo sobreactuando.

-No seas tonto papi, adiós.

-Adiós Rick.-sin pensarlo sus labios pronunciaron su nombre.

Richard solo le brindo una sonrisa, no se acostumbraba a escuchar su nombre en los labios de la detective, y tampoco era que ella lo llamara mucho por este, siempre era Castle, Castle y más Castle, aunque lo entendía, sin embargo el sentimiento de escuchar a la detective decir su nombre era embriagador, le gustaba el movimiento de sus labios, le gustaba su voz, le gustaba escucharla llamarlo por su nombre; no se marchó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Kate estaba emocionada, y ese día había amanecido con un buen humor, tanto que no le apetecía ser tan dura con Rick, a pesar de que no le tenía confianza, con Richard parecía que le era fácil soltarse, y dejarse llevar, él tenía algo que la hacía relajar.

-¿Me hiciste crepes? –La pelirroja la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me pediste ¿cierto?

La niña asintió con entusiasmo.- ¿Te puedes quedar un ratito cuando lleguemos a mi colegio?

-Sí por supuesto.-Kate sonrió sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.- ¿quieres que entre contigo?

-No, no es eso, solo quiero que esperemos a Carly, y a mis amigas, para que te conozcan.-la niña hablaba con emoción, sería la primera vez que sus amigas y compañeros de clases la verían llegar de la mano de una mujer, durante mucho tiempo sus compañeros se burlaban de ella por no tener mamá, incluso una de las chicas populares siempre la hacía pasar malos ratos, diciéndole que su mamá se había ido por que no la quería, y cada vez que esto sucedía sus ''amigas'' se alejaban de ella, sin embargo Alexis siempre se seguía juntando con ellas, no le gustaba comer su merienda sola, ni tener que jugar sola, por esa razón, por miedo a que Carly se burlara de ella fue que insistió en llamar a Kate ''mamá'' , su padre no sabía sobre las burlas, y ella tampoco es que se lo fuera a contar, pero en ese momento se estaba empezando a preocupar que al bajar del carro con Kate, le dijeran algo, pero las burlas no llegaron cuando Beckett y ella se bajaron del auto.

-Toma peque.-Beckett le entregaba la lonchera a la pelirroja.-Hey, mira quienes vienen allí.-señalo hacía la otra cera.

-¡Son Carly y Lanie!-dio saltos de emoción.

-¡Hola Lex! –grito la morenita.

-¡Carly! ¿Si vas a estudiar aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja emocionada.

-Sí, mamá me inscribió ayer.

-Hola Lanie, veo que si tomaste mi consejo.

-Kate.-asintió correspondiendo el saludo.- tenía que hacerlo, o era que Carly no estudiara en ningún lado, ella me convenció porque Lex estudia aquí.

-Verás que no te arrepientes.

-Ven mamá.-Alexis tomo de la mano a Kate y le hizo señas a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo, llevándolas a un grupo de niñas que reían alegremente.- ¡Daniela, Ally, Tania! Miren, ella es Carly, y ella es mi mamá.-dijo la niña sonriente, sus amiguitas solo sonrieron y saludaron a Alexis y a Kate, pero no saludaron a Carly.

-Lex, tengo que irme al trabajo, tú papá te va a venir a buscar ¿vale? –Le dijo Kate a la altura de la pelirroja.- ¿Te llevo Lanie? –pregunto a la forense.

-¡Dios sí! Sería de mucha ayuda.-se despidió de su hija y de la pelirroja, para luego irse al auto de la detective.

-Alexis no es tu hija ¿cierto? –pregunto la morena ya en el puesto del copiloto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Cuando veníamos de camino le escuche decir a una de las amiguitas de Alexis que eso era mentira, que su mamá no estaba con ella.

-Oh, bueno…-no sabía que hacer o decir.-yo salve a Lex de un incendio, y desde ese día ella y yo nos tomamos cariño.

Lanie le sonrió.-Se ve que te quiere, si te dice mamá.-la miro.- ni se me paso por la cabeza que ustedes no fueran madre e hija.

Kate soltó una risita.-Bueno, la niña ha pasado todo el fin de semana conmigo, así que supongo tomo una de mis mañas.

-Si eso parece, ¿y el padre?

-Richard Castle.

-¡Mierda Santa! –Exclamo sorprendida.- ¿El escritor? –Cuando vio que la detective asintió, prosiguió con la charla.- Chica, que buen gusto tienes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito.- ¡Dios no! –Miro a Lanie de reojo.- ¡Lanie no! Él y yo nada que ver, ni siquiera es mi tipo.

-Te pusiste nerviosa.-se carcajeo divertida.

-¡Claro que no! –Kate también se echó a reír, tenía tiempo que no tenía una buena amiga.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué te detiene? ¿Acaso el chico escritor tiene novia?

-No…-dijo dudosa.- bueno no sé, pero creo que no.

-Entonces nada te detiene

Kate tosió incomoda.- hmmm, cosas que pasan Lanie.

-¿Un ex?

-Eh… algo así…

-¡Ah! Vale ya entiendo

Volteo a mirar a su nueva amiga.- ¿Entiendes qué? –dijo aparcando su coche.

-Un ex prometido… te dejo.-suspiro con pesadez.- te entiendo el padre de Carla me dejo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, era mi esposo.

Kate miro a la morena.-Lo siento mucho Lanie…

-No tienes por qué disculparte no eres tú quien me dejo…-se carcajeo.- a no ser que te hayas operado y en tu antigua vida de hombre te llamaras Carlos Vegas.-Kate se paró en seco antes de entrar a la comisaría.- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Cómo se llamaba em… ese, tu esposo? –pregunto nerviosa, tal vez escuchara mal.

-Carlos Vegas, su nombre completo era Carlos Andrés Vegas Díaz.

-Oh Dios mío.-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Beckett, su respiración se alteró y salió corriendo hacía el estacionamiento nuevamente.

-¡¿Kate?! ¡KATE! –grito Lanie mientras veía como se alejaba

* * *

Se encontraban en recreo, era la hora favorita de Alexis, porque podía conversar, jugar y comer; estaba alegre porque tenía una nueva amiga, y porque la merienda fue preparada por la detective, le había gustado el desayuno que le había preparado el día anterior, así que este también estaría muy rico.

-¿Carly qué te sucede? –pregunto sentándose al lado de la morenita.

-Creo que no le agradó mucho a tus amigas.-dijo cabizbaja

-Eso no es cierto, ven, vamos a sentarnos con ellas.-la tomo de la mano llevándola a donde se encontraban el trio de niñas.- ¡Hola! Miren traje a Carly, así podemos ser amigas.

-¿Y por qué querríamos comer con una negrita y una mentirosa? –Le pregunto Ally, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro como la noche.

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto Alexis molesta.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que Carly sea morena?

-Esa mujer no era tu mamá Alexis, tu sabes que tu mamá te abandono.-intervino Daniela una chica catira de ojos azul claro.

-Y en cuanto a ella.-dijo Tania, una niña de cabellos castaño claro y ojos café claro.-Es negrita Alexis, nosotras no nos juntamos con este tipo de personas.

-¡Y tampoco con mentirosas como tú! –grito Ally

-¡Yo no soy mentirosa! ¡Y Carla no tiene nada de malo!

-Lex déjalo, no importa, vamos a comer a otro lado.

Alexis las miro con rabia.- ¡Ustedes nunca fueron mis amigas!

Tania soltó una risotada.- Claro que lo fuimos, a nosotras no nos importaba que fueras abandonada.-dijo con tono de lastima.- pero no soportamos a las mentirosas, y que trajeras a esta persona a nuestro grupo demostró que eres tú quien nunca fue nuestra amiga.

-Lex, vamos.-dijo Carla tomando del brazo a la pelirroja.- No importa.-dijo después de un rato.

-¿No importa qué? –No despego su vista de su merienda.

-Que Kate no sea tu mamá, yo no tengo papá.-le confeso la niña.

Alexis miro a su amiga.- ¿No lo tienes?

-No, y no tiene nada de malo, mi mamá siempre me cuida, y además se ve que Kate te quiere mucho, te trata como si fueras su hija.

-Pensé que no querrías ser mi amiga por no tener mamá.-bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-Que no tengas mamá no me importa, me agradas Lex, y eres una de las pocas amigas que me ha defendido… ya sabes por lo de mi color de piel.

-Tú no tienes nada de malo, tú piel no tiene nada de malo, eres mi amiga, y no me importa de qué color eres.

-¿Amigas por siempre? –dijo Carla estirando su meñique y con una sonrisa.

-Amigas por siempre –verifico Alexis enredando su meñique con el de Carla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que nada, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, ¬u¬ gracias por seguir la historia, o darle fav, por ese simple hecho es que seguiré la historia y no mataré a nadie (por ahora).**

**¡Woah! ¡Mis musas están on fire! *baila* me arriesgue mucho en este capítulo, y confieso algo, hubo una parte donde tuve que sacar cuentas, fechas, edades de los personajes y todo eso, porque como saben me gusta cuidar los detalles, y me enrede, me volví loca, pero lo resolví, se que algunas de ustedes no les paran a las fechas, pero yo sí, y me gustan los detalles, so... ¡tarán! Esto salio, y estoy haciendo el otro capítulo, espero poder subirlo hoy mismo. Repito: ESPERO.**

**KatieCastle: ¿Nueva lectora? ¡Bienvenida! (si es así). Muchas gracias, me gusta escribir, (aunque a veces mis musas se apaguen) me esmero mucho, y no saben cuanto pienso en cada capítulo que escribo, los dos anteriores no me gustaron mucho, sentí que no puse lo mejor de mí, pero intento mejorarlo y recompensarlo con los siguientes. ¡No dejes de comentar ni de leer! **

**Nylerac: ¡já! Apuesto a que te ganaste un susto innecesario, tranquila nadie morirá, no por ahora... jajajajaja... ¿En serio te gusto el capítulo? sentí que no puse mucho esmero en los detalles, prometo mejorar. **

**yaye012: Hmmm ¿será o no será? ¡Sigue leyendo!  
**

**AlwaysSerenity: ¿Me espías? Ñeee, me parece que sin querer en el capítulo anterior me salio un spoiler de este, pero bue' :c **

**Kiara17: Eso es lo que quería, que no se lo esperaran, mi querida editora/correctora/publicista/amiga aka Pili casi le ha dado un infarto, y ese era el propósito que nadie se lo esperara. **

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

¿Cuántos Carlos existían? Muchos sin duda alguna, ¿Cuántos Carlos Vegas existían? En New York por lo menos unos mil, ¿Cuántos Carlos Andrés Vegas Díaz existían? Uno solo, y era el que le había tocado a Kate para arruinar su puta vida, ¿pero de qué mierda iba el puto universo? La había ''amado'', la había enamorado, la había golpeado, la había matado psicológicamente poco a poco, y había matado a su hija, ahora su pasado tomaba un giro inesperado… se encontraba en su departamento, ni siquiera supo cómo había llegado hasta allí, le sorprendió que no se hubiera estrellado contra un árbol, o no hubiera matado a un peatón, estaba sentada en el interior de la puerta de su casa, ¿de qué mierda iba el puto universo? Resonó de nuevo la pregunta ¿Acaso en su otra vida había sido alguna asesina como para que en esta vida la hicieran sufrir? ¡El maldito bastardo se había liado con ella! ¡Y el muy hijo de puta estaba casado! ¡Dejo a su esposa sola y con una niña! Maldita sea la hora en que cruzo miradas con él, vaya mierda de vida le había tocado, y ahora que sabía todo esto su mente empezó a funcionar más rápido de lo normal, tal vez ella fue quien destruyo el matrimonio de Lanie, ahora dudaba de que él fuera un estudiante, después de todo a ella le llevaba 3 años por encima, de seguro era graduado ya, pensándolo bien, ¿de dónde sacaba todo el dinero que él tenía? Oh, porque ese bastardo gastaba el dinero como si lo cagara, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ella nunca conoció su pasado, ni tampoco es que ella se lo hubiera preguntado, tampoco conoció a sus padres, él le había dicho que estaban muertos, en ese momento dudo de aquello, entonces sus lágrimas empezaron a florecer, ¡mierda santa! Había matado a Carlos con sus propias manos, y más nunca supo nada que tuviera que ver con él, ni siquiera supo si lo enterraron, nada de nada, ¿si sus padres estaban vivos? ¿Sabrían qué su hijo había sido un maldito bastardo? ¿Sabrían que para lo único que servía su hijo era para golpear e insultar a una mujer? ¿Sabrían que la asesina de su hijo había sido una mujer tratando de salvar a su hija? Todas las imágenes le pasaban muy rápido, preguntas surcaban su cabeza, iba a estallar; Lanie, Carla, Dios, esa niña se había quedado sin padre, ¿Carlos también habría golpeado a Lanie? Su mente explotaría si no resolvía toda esta mierda ahora mismo, como pudo tomo su celular, busco entre los contactos, presiono el botón de llamar, tenía miedo de lo que iba averiguar, y de lo que posiblemente podría salir a la luz, tenía miedo de que tuviera que contar su pasado, pero tenía que hacerlo, la caja de pandora había sido destapada, tenía, debía, deseaba descubrir en que fantasía de mierda se había metido.

-Dra. Parish.-contesto al quinto tono.

-Lanie… soy yo.-se aclaró la garganta.-Kate.

-¡Oh Dios Santo Kate!-dijo soltando un suspiro.- ¿estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡Lo siento si lo dije! –Lanie no entendía porque se debía disculpar, pero tenía tiempo que no encontraba una buena amiga, y Kate le inspiraba confianza, sabía que la detective guardaba más de un secreto, y también que era muy cerrada, sin embargo, quería hacerse su amiga.

-No… bueno… sí, pero no fue nada malo… o para mi si lo fue.-suspiro cansada.- ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento?

-¡Sí! Por supuesto, no hay trabajo aquí, ¿Cómo es la dirección? –tomo un lápiz y escribió ágilmente la dirección que la otra mujer le estaba dictando.-Enseguida voy Kate.

La detective colgó sin despedirse, se quedó mirando un punto fijo, no sabía en qué callejón sin salida se había metido, solo sabía que era uno solo, era oscuro, y frio, y era el de ella, suspiro con pesadez, Lanie era un desconocida, aún… pero de alguna manera estaba enredada con su pasado, ya estaba cansada de huir tantas veces, se carcajeo con un halo de tristeza, se reía no porque fuera una situación divertida, se reía porque había pasado tanto tiempo corriendo de ese pasado, y no se daba cuenta de que la única manera de salir de ese callejón sin salida, era darse la vuelta, y pasar de nuevo por todas esas putas heridas abiertas y sangrientas, para poder sanarlas, debía dejar de fingir que no tenía miedo, porque demonios que si tenía miedo, tanto que temblaba, quería salir de allí, necesitaba vivir, porque lo cierto es que ella era una jodida alma muerta en un cuerpo vivo, y para que mentirse, cuando conoció a Alexis pensó que eso sería lo único que necesitaría para sanar, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo más, por miedo a lastimar a la niña, por miedo a que ella fuera la causa de alguna herida que le pudiera salir a la pelirroja, tampoco iba a mentir, tenía miedo del padre de la niña, era hombre, y todos los hombres –excluyendo a su amado padre, a su capitán y a sus compañeros- no eran más que unos bastardos que les gustaba amedrentar a las mujeres, sin embargo, cuando escucho la historia de su mujer, vio el dolor de Castle, entonces se dio cuenta de que él no era más que una alma herida, y pudo entender el por qué le había gritado esas palabras, él tenía miedo, al igual que ella.

-¿Kate? –llamo Lanie del otro lado de la puerta, al darse cuenta de que no respondían al timbre.

-¡Voy! –alcanzo a decir mientras se disponía a levantarse.

-¡Hola! –Dijo sonriente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver los ojos rojos de Beckett.- ¿qué sucede?

-pasa, por favor.-se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la forense.-siéntate.-le indico un sofá.- ¿quieres tomar vino? –pregunto cerrando la puerta, para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar un par de copas y el vino que había sido ofrecido.

-Sí.-siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos de la castaña.

-Aquí tienes.-le tendió la copa, puso la botella en la mesa central y se sentó junto a la morena.-Nada como un buen vino para contar la mierda de vida que tienes.-dijo alzando su copa.

-¿Kate? ¿Te encuentras bien? Cuando terminamos de hablar…-hizo una pausa prudente.- tú te fuiste muy afectada.

-No voy a mentirte Lanie.-suspiro.-Aún estoy afectada, pero no fue porque hicieras algo mal, de hecho estoy afectada desde hace 4 años, creo que hasta más, pero ese nombre… que tú mencionaste… ¡woah! –Dijo alegremente triste.- ese nombre lleva atormentándome por un largo tiempo.

-No te estoy entendiendo.-Lanie frunció el ceño y se acomodó en el sofá para mirar a la detective.- ¿qué me quieres decir?

Kate se aclaró la garganta.-Vamos por partes, no te apresures pequeña saltamontes.-sonrió para sí, de esa manera le decía su mamá cuando ella quería saber todo rápido.- Carlos…. ¿él te abandono en que fecha? –pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

-No me gusta hablar de esto.-dijo tomando un sorbo de vino

-Créeme a mi menos, pero Lanie.-miro a la forense con lágrimas en los ojos.-He vivido 4 años con este fantasma, y he sufrido 5 años con él… necesito salir de este agujero, y quiero saber lo idiota que fui. Por favor.-Lanie al ver la tristeza y el dolor de su amiga, suspiro.

-El 08 de enero del 2008… él me dejo…-suspiro, y tomo otro sorbo de vino.-Mis padres son médicos muy prestigiosos en Boston, y en el mundo entero, tienen mucho, mucho dinero, y Carlos solo me engatuso para robarles dinero, se casó conmigo, y todo era perfecto, luego le dije que estaba embarazada y sin más me dejo al día siguiente.-dijo calmada, no sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero ella también había guardado eso por muchos años, y necesitaba soltarlo.

-Dios Santo…-dijo Kate en un susurro, mientras se tapaba la boca calmando sus sollozos.

-¿Kate? –dejo su copa en la mesa, junto a la botella de vino.

-Él…-su voz se cortó, y tomo de un tiro el contenido de su copa para darse valor.

-¿Él? –Lanie frunció el ceño, no estaba entendiendo un coño.

-Dios, Lanie, lo siento, lo siento, yo no sabía, te juro que no sabía…. Él llego a la misma universidad que yo, y me invito a salir, Lanie, te juro que yo no sabía que estaba casado…-dijo tan rápido como le fue posible, Carlos estaba engañando a Lanie, no solo en el tema de robarle dinero, no, si no también en el tema sentimental, por 3 años la engaño con ella, y luego el muy cínico le propuso matrimonio, dejando a Lanie abandonada y embarazada.

-No te entiendo…-dijo levantándose del sofá.- me estás diciendo que mientras el hijo de puta de mi esposo estaba en la universidad estudiando para ser abogado estuvo contigo.-Kate asintió.- ¡Me estuvo engañando! ¡Pero que buenas pelotas tiene este imbécil!

-Lanie yo…

-¿Tú? ¿Qué? –Dijo desafiándola.- ¡Te revolcaste con el 3 putos años! ¡¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que estaba casado?!

Kate se molestó, y se paró desafiando a Lanie.- ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA NO LO SABÍA! Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que se mete en matrimonios, ¡tanto tú como yo hemos sido engañadas! –Dijo con rabia.- ¡DIME LANIE! EN TODO ESE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIERON JUNTOS ¿TE PUSO UNA MANO ENCIMA? –Le grito con rabia.- ¿TE GOLPEO? ¡DIMELO!

-Espera… ¿qué? ¡No! –Dijo, ahora sí que se había perdido.- él nunca me llego a poner una mano encima, durante 4 años me estuvo robando, y durante 3… bueno me engaño y me robo más, pero nunca me llego a golpear, Kate… explícame, no entiendo nada.

-¡Siéntate! –Le grito dándole la espalda.-Yo… yo no sabía ¿de acuerdo? Él llego… y me invito a salir, recuerdo que era un primero de febrero… del 2005, le pregunte que si su novia no se molestaba, mierda, y me respondió que él estaba soltero, que… su novia había muerto hace un año, y que… ya era hora de seguir adelante, me dijo un montón de mierdas, y me las creí como una estúpida….

-Dijo que yo estaba muerta…-interrumpió.- vaya hijo de puta.

-Tuvimos una relación de novios por 3 años…-su voz se rompió.- al tercer año, la misma fecha que te dejo… me propuso matrimonio…-estaba llorando, mierda ¿Cómo es que seguía llorando? A estas alturas ya no debía tener lágrimas.- luego de eso… toda esa fantasía de noviecitos felices se acabó… y empezó a golpearme, a gritarme.-suspiro para calmarse, se giró y miro a Lanie.- me golpeaba, me gritaba, me follaba, y luego me pedía disculpas… me prometía que nunca lo volvería hacer…. Hizo esto durante 2 años… y yo aún seguía repitiéndome que… él cumpliría su promesa, y no me golpearía más…-se derrumbó en el suelo, apoyándose en el sofá que ocupaba Lanie.

-Kate…-Lanie no sabía que decir, cuando escucho las disculpas de la detective, pensó que ella era una zorra más que se le había metido por los ojos a su marido, no sabía por qué se ponía así, después de todo, ese bastardo le robo, Katherine no era más que una víctima.

-Estaba embaraza Lanie… y cuando se lo dije me golpeo, me quería matar, lo vi en sus ojos…. Yo… tenía que salvar a mi hija… lo mate como pude.-seguía llorando, y ese llanto le desgarro el alma a la forense, se bajó del sofá y se sentó junto a la detective, la abrazo consolando a su amiga… porque eso era lo que la forense sería para Kate, su amiga… su mejor amiga… su hermana si Kate se lo permitía.

-¿Dónde… esta tu pequeña? –su voz apenas era audible.

-La perdí…-el llanto se incrementó.

-Lo siento…

-No yo lo siento, destruí tu matrimonio, me destruí yo misma, por todos los Santos deje a Carla sin padre.

-¡Hey! –Se separó con cuidado y miro a Katherine.- Tú no tienes la culpa, me importa poco que lo hayas destruido, diablos, chica, tú no lo destruiste, fue él, y tampoco me importa que dejarás a Carla sin padre, ese hombre no se merecía estar cerca de ella, yo solo fui su marioneta, tú fuiste su víctima.-Lanie hizo contacto con los ojos de Kate, y la tomo de las mejillas.- Eres una mujer increíble, eres la mejor de las personas Katherine Beckett, ¡querías salvar a tu hija! –Dijo en un grito susurrado.- y la perdiste, pero mira…-alzo su rostro.- te han dado una nueva oportunidad, Alexis… esa niña te adora, besa el suelo que pisas, amala Kate, y deja de culparte a ti misma, y escucha bien, soy tú amiga, y si me lo permites seré tu hermana, estaré para ti para cuando quieras contar la mierda de vida que llevas con unas buenas copas de vino.-ambas mujeres rieron.- yo te escucharé, te daré consejos, y viceversa; Katherine, te admiro, te admiro mucho.-sin más preámbulos, la forense abrazo fuerte a la castaña.- Eres una mujer fuerte.-le susurro.-por eso te admiro.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir un alivio.- Bueno…-se separó del abrazo, y limpio sus lágrimas.-debemos terminarnos de tomar esta botella de vino, sírvete.-se levantó y ayudo a la forense a levantarse.-iré al baño.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres fueron alertadas de un asesinato, por lo que pasaron toda la tarde juntas, tomando vino, y comiendo galletas saladas; Lanie le conto su vida a Kate, desde lo que recordaba de niña, hasta ese preciso momento, la detective hizo lo mismo, y se sintió más liviana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como estaba saliendo de ese callejón sin salida, sabía que le faltaba mucho camino, muchos miedos, y muchas heridas por recorrer para poder salir de allí, pero podía respirar, podía sentir como su alma estaba despertando en su interior; rieron, brotaron una que otras lágrimas, descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común, Kate le hablo sobre cómo se hizo policía, como eran sus compañeros, el capitán; Lanie se detuvo más tiempo preguntando sobre un detective en especial, Javier Esposito, Beckett estaba haciendo bromas de como quería ver a Lanie ligándose a uno de sus compañeros, pero esto fue mala idea… ya que la inteligente doctora Parish se las cobro preguntándole por nada más ni nada menos que Richard Castle.

-¡Calla Kate! –Le dio un leve empujón.- además… tú también deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

Kate inclino su cabeza como cuando un perrito no entiende lo que le dicen.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Venga! Me vas a decir que el chico escritor no te gusta.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! –Kate bajo la mirada.- Es guapo… sí, pero… no creo que pueda.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… él… aún ama a su esposa…

-¿No que estaba soltero?

-Sí, ella murió…

-¡Oh! –Lanie la miro.- Kate… no pongas de excusa a su difunta esposa.

-No la pongo, deberías ver como habla de ella, él me conto como fue que la mataron, porque Alexis tenía pesadillas… se veía dolor en sus ojos, y también amor.

-Él nunca dejará de amarla, ¿lo sabes no? –Tomo el último sorbo que quedaba en su copa.- tienes miedo…

-¿De qué? Lanie ya déjalo…

-Nope.-se sirvió más vino.- te gusta… te tensaste apenas lo mencione, y ese hombre te tiene confianza, y por lo que me contaste hace rato, él quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, porque chica, vaya idiota al gritarte eso, sin embargo… te ablando el corazón a revelarte todo eso, sobre la muerte de Meredith… tienes miedo, de que te haga lo mismo que Carlos.-tentó a la suerte y se lo dijo.

Kate suspiro, y encaro a su nueva confidente.-No puedo evitarlo, no te puedo mentir…

-Ya lo sé, ¿has visto cómo te he conocido en pocas horas? ¡Já! Podría hasta decirte de qué color son tus bragas.-Lanie llevo su cabeza hacía atrás por la risa.

-¡Lanie! –ella misma se echó a reír, era cierto, y se sentía cómoda con eso.- Como te decía, si se me apachurra el corazón al ver como se desvive por Lex, yo también lo hago, pero ver esa complicidad de padre e hija, hace… hace… no lo sé, es solo…

-Se te acelera el corazón.-dijo Lanie.

-Sí, y tengo miedo, de que esa solo sea una fachada, y luego caiga de bruces.

-Kate, te diré algo, cuando Carlos me abandono, pensé que todos los hombres del mundo me abandonarían, pero… luego me dije, no todos los hombres del mundo son como él, hay muchos hombres que son buenos, idiotas todos a su manera, pero son respetables y buenos, y tampoco me voy a morir por un bastardo como ese.-tomo la mano de la detective.-tendrás miedos, toda la vida Kate, pero no serán los mismo si los compartes, no será la misma carga, dale una oportunidad a Castle, se su amiga, conócelo, y luego salgan, y prueben que tal, ten sexo chica, y luego me lo cuentas con lujo de detalles.

Kate escupió su vino, y se carcajeo como nunca en su vida, no recordaba haberse reído tanto.- ¡LANIE! No te contaré nada, porque no me voy a tener sexo con el escritor, ¿vale? ¡Seré su amiga! Solo eso, no estoy preparada…-suspiro.- y no sé si lo esté algún día.

-Bueno entonces yo no te daré los detalles cuando me tire al detective Esposito.

-¡Dios santo! –Le dolía su barriga de tanto reír.- ¡Javi es como mi hermano! No quiero detalles de su vida sexual.

-Ahora eres mi mejor amiga, así que tendrás que callarte y escucharme.-miro su reloj.- ¡Mierda! Carly ya casi sale de clases.-miro a su amiga.- ¿me acompañas? –pregunto tomando su bolsa.

-Hmmm, bueno… Richard es el que va a ir por Lex.

-¡Lo sé! Te escuche, por eso es que ahora mismo, irás a tu habitación te cambiarás de ropa e irás conmigo.-la empujo para que la detective caminará.- además tú tienes carro.

-¿Por qué debo cambiarme? –dijo quitándose la americana.

-¡Por qué estuviste en el suelo como una vagabunda! –Grito su amiga.- ¿Kate dónde está el baño de invitados? ¡Huelo a licor!

-¡Te pareces a mi madre! –sonrió mientras buscaba un jean ajustado, y algo que combinara con él.- al otro lado del pasillo Lanie, en el cajón hay listerine, por si lo necesitas.

Estaba terminando de vestirse, y sin darse cuenta se metió al baño para maquillarse un poco, ¿por qué lo hacía? No era como si Rick la estuviera esperando junto con Alexis en la puerta de la escuela, ¡Dios! ¿Estaba pensando en Rick para vestirse? ¡No! Definitivamente no, ella quería sentirse bien consigo misma, y además se sentía menos guapa al lado de su amiga, ella llevaba un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, y vaya que le quedaba bien, así que Kate se colocó un jean que se ajustaba a sus delgadas y tonificadas piernas muy bien, y una blusa roja, de varios cortes en los hombros, la blusa le sentaba muy bien, sus botas fueron cambiadas, por unas de tacón alto y de corte bajo, se colocó una chamarra negra, ya que hacía algo de frio y salió.

-Estoy lista, andando.- dijo a su amiga, mientras tomaba sus llaves y su bolso.

-¡Vaya! –Silbo al ver a la castaña.- ¿no era que no querías ir?

-¡Lanie! Ya, Dios, retiro lo dicho, no eres igual a mi madre, eres peor que mi madre.

-¡Me encantaría conocerla!

-Ni de broma.-dijo arrastrando a su amiga hasta el estacionamiento.

Ambas mujeres iban compartiendo anécdotas de su vida, y Lanie le hablaba de Carla, se le notaba el orgullo de su hija, le confeso que una de las principales razones de haberse mudado era porque Carly había sido víctima de bullying, y eso ella no lo toleraba, por lo que le propuso a su pequeña irse a otro lugar, y luego ella recibió el trabajo en New York, Kate comento también unas cuantas cosas de Alexis, no muchas, aún estaba conociendo a la pequeña, pero de igual manera se le iluminaban sus ojos al hablar de la pelirroja, el recorrido fue un poco largo, pero finalmente llegaron. El par de mujeres se bajaron alegres del coche, y se encaminaron hacía la entrada, cuando escucharon un alboroto que provenía del parque, se encontraban algunas profesoras, y se encontraban las madres de las niñas que habían sido presentadas esa misma mañana a las mujeres y a Carly, por Alexis; se acercaron y pudieron ver que era una pelea de las niñas, y las madres le estaban diciendo algo a las maestras.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –fue Kate la primera en interrumpir, ya que la morena se había agachado para abrazar a su hija que estaba llorando.

-¡Mami! –grito la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos, y se podía ver unos arañazos en su cara.

Kate tomo a la niña en brazos.- ¿Hay algún problema? –miro a las madres con desconfianza, y luego miro a las maestras.

-Lo que sucede es que…-empezó una de las maestras.

-¡Esa niña es una mentirosa! ¡Y la otra una negrita! Nosotras no permitiremos que nuestras hijas estudien con ese par.- interrumpió la madre de Ally.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Rick que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué Alexis es una mentirosa? –pregunto con la voz más alta de lo normal ignorando por completo a Castle.- ¡Y respeten a Carla! ¡Porque de sus hijas no son más que Carla!

-¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que lo son! –La miro con odio.- ¡La niña esa no tiene madre! Y ahora viene y dice que si la tiene, nosotras hemos educado muy bien a nuestras hijas, ellas no mienten, además Alexis fue la que busco el problema.

Kate le susurro a Alexis en el oído.-Cariño ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

-Ella se estaban burlando de mí, dijeron que mi mamá me abandono porque no me quería…-la voz era apenas un susurro.- Carla solo me quiso defender, y la empujaron riéndose de ella, yo empuje a Ally, y luego Tania me golpeo, Daniela estaba diciendo que tú tampoco me querías y que terminarías abandonándome.-la niña empezó a sollozar.

Kate apretó a la pelirroja, y volteo a mirar a Castle, luego busco a Lanie, quien se encontraba con su hija, tratando de calmarla, porque estaba alterada, le tendió a Richard la niña para que este la tomara, y cuando vio a Alexis protegida por Castle se giró encarando a las mujeres.

-¡Mí! –Enfatizo la palabra.- Hija no es el problema, son sus hijas, deberían enseñarle educación y valores a sus hijas, porque les voy a decir algo, esa niña que esta allá.-señalo a Carla.- es mil veces mejor que las suyas juntas…

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a comparar a mi hija con esa….?! –grito la madre de Daniela.

-¡No se atreva a dirigirse a Carla como una cosa! –Nunca había perdido los estribos con alguien de esa manera.- Alexis no miente, soy su madre, y voy a cuidar de ella, la madre biológica de Alexis murió, y murió protegiéndola.-no sabía si así era, pero estaba segura de que Meredith suplicaría que no mataran a su pequeña.- ¡Así que respeten a mí hija y a mí sobrina! –Luego encaro a las maestras y a la directora que también se hallaba en el lugar.- Debería ver a quien le da cupos en su escuela.

-Sí señora, le prometo que tomaremos cartas en el asunto.-dijo la directora rápidamente.

-Sí, claro que lo harán, porque estas niñas claramente agredieron a Alexis y a Carla.-miro a Lanie que ya se encontraba al lado del escritor.- Sí no lo hacen demandaré su colegio.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso! –Dijo la madre de Tania.- ese par de niñas agredieron a nuestras hijas.

-Sí señora, claro que puedo hacerlo.-saco su placa y la mostro, todas las mujeres se callaron y abrieron sus ojos de par en par.- Alexis me conto lo que realmente sucedió, ella no es una mentirosa, porque ella realmente es mi hija.

-Detective, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-No volverá a ocurrir, ¿sabe por qué? Porque usted lo va a resolver, y tanto como mi hija, como mi sobrina dejarán este colegio.-dijo sin consultar a Castle ni a la doctora.- de seguro en otro colegio saben cómo dirigir a su alumnado, y estoy segura que en otro colegio habrá niñas y niños con mejor educación.

Alexis y Carla se habían dejado de esconder, y habían escuchado atentamente lo que la detective había dicho, ambas se tomaron de la mano justo en el momento que Kate se había referido a Carla como sobrina de ella, sonrieron, nunca nadie antes las había defendido de esa manera, por lo menos a Alexis no, si Kate no hubiera estado allí, su padre hubiera hablado con la directora, está la hubiera expulsado junto con las demás niñas y listo, pero Kate había indagado más sobre el asunto, y había dado justo en el clavo; Kate se acercó a un Rick perplejo y sonriente, y a una Lanie orgullosa de ella, tomo a la pelirroja en sus brazos, beso su cabeza, y se acercó a Carla, le acaricio la mejilla, y le susurro: ''_todo estará bien.'' _Carly asintió y le brindo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comernos una helado todos? –propuso la detective al ver que tanto Lanie como Rick la miraban como si fuera una heroína.

-¡SÍ! –gritaron Carla y Alexis al unísono.

Beckett miro al escritor y le sonrió.- ¿trajiste carro? –Rick solo pudo negar con la cabeza.- Entonces iremos todos en el mío, toma.-le estiro a Lanie las llaves.-vayan avanzando, ahorita los alcanzo.- los cuatros la miraron extrañados, pero no preguntaron, Kate espero a que se alejaran un poco y se giró encarando de nuevo a las madres, maestras, directora e hijas que se encontraban en el lugar.- Ellas ya no estudiaran aquí, pero de igual manera vendré con una abogada, en su colegio están sucediendo actos de bullying, y no lo voy a permitir.

-Eh.-dijo una de las madres.- Nosotras no sabías que la madre de Alexis había muerto.

-¡Entonces enséñele a su hija a no juzgar por la fachada! –si las miradas matarán…- Alexis no está sola, tiene a su padre y me tiene a mí; Richard la adora, y yo la amo, y daría mi vida por esa niña, así que eduquen mejor a sus hijas, y dejen de ser tan racistas, que Carla vale más que ustedes.-Kate se dirigió a su auto dejando atrás a las mujeres con la boca abierta.

Defendería a Alexis sobre cualquier cosa; ese día se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía una hermana, y defendería también a Carla, estaba empezando a salir del callejón sin salida, el camino era largo pero se sentía orgullosa de sus avances.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kynu: ¡Donde te habías metido! Extrañe tus comentarios :c pensé que habías abandonado la fic.**

**Kiara17: de seguro que así será, ya es hora que vaya dejando su pasado, y empiece a vivir.**

**Nylerac: ¡Yo no sé como decirte que me gusta leer tus comentarios! lalalalalalalalalala me encantan, no dejes de comentar, que eso me anima.**

**guiguita**: **tú también como que andabas perdida ¿no? ¡woah! tranquila pequeña saltamontes, tampoco es que vaya a pedirle matrimonio jajajajaja (pronto) **

**PiiliMartinez: ¡Te quiero! Gracias por ser mi editora/correctora/publicista/amiga este fic te debe mucho a ti Pili :'). **

**yaye012: No era Lanie si no hacía eso ;;)  
**

**¡Lean! ¡Comenten! ¡Ámenme! Ok no, pero al menos hagan las primeras dos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

Kate se montó en el asiento, tiro su bolsa en el medio del asiento de ella y el del copiloto, miro a Lanie quién estaba sentada en el asiento copiloto, la morena le esbozo una sonrisa, y la castaña se la correspondió, luego volteo su mirada y miro a Castle quién estaba charlando animadamente con las dos niñas.

-Entonces…-dijo interrumpiendo.- ¿A dónde desean ir mis pequeñas? –pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Comer helado! –dijo Carla, que ya había agarrado más confianza con la mujer.

-Sí, helado, yo quiero comer uno de chocolate.-comento la pequeña.

-A la heladería se ha dicho.-se enderezo en su asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, y arranco el carro.

Las niñas no paraban de hablar.- ¿Dónde estudiaremos ahora? –pregunto Alexis.

Kate carraspeo un poco.-Bueno… tengo una idea, y puede que a Rick y a Lanie les guste.

-Ahora si me lo consultas.-dijo Lanie.

-¿Estás enojada por qué saque a Carla del colegio? –Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta, luego miro por el retrovisor y se fijó en Castle.- ¡Cristo Santo! ¡Richard! Lo siento, saque a Lex del colegio y ni siquiera te pregunte si estaba bien.-suspiro, tenía que pensar más, y actuar menos.

-No, no, está bien Kate.-sonrió al recordar como la detective había defendido a su hija, y a Carla.- Gracias por defender a Alexis, yo no sabría cómo actuar, y tampoco iba a permitir que eso siguiera pasando, la iba a sacar de todas maneras. Vaya trio de niñas…-dijo exasperado.

-Ni lo digas.-comendo Lanie.- ¿qué clases de madres son esas mujeres?

-Unas que no son ni tú, ni Kate.-respondió Castle, y Beckett esbozo una sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Lanie.

-Entonces….-Lanie golpeo la pierna de Kate.- ¿Dónde estudiaran nuestras hijas ahora?

Kate se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar que la forense decir ''_nuestras hijas_''-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Castle.

-Sí.-susurro.- em… bueno, cuando saque a las niñas del colegio les iba a proponer a ustedes dos, que podrían inscribir tanto a Lex como a Carly en el colegio que yo estudie.-iba explicando, y Castle escuchaba atento, Lanie mientras escuchaba miraba la escena divertida, parecía que de la boca de Rick iba a salir baba.- es privado, tienen una buena educación, dan clases desde guardería hasta secundaria, las maestras están muy al pendiente del alumnado, el director es muy, muy bueno…

-¿Es guapo? –pregunto Lanie provocando que Castle frunciera el ceño.

-Si un hombre de 60 años es para ti guapo, adelante.-dijo riendo.

-Pero…-interrumpió Castle.- ¿ya no estarán los cupos agotados?

-Allí es donde iba.-se aparcó en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, y fue la primera en bajarse, luego la siguieron los demás.- El director se llama Andrew Di Rosso, es un buen amigo de mi padre y de mi madre, podría hablar con él, sé que no se negará, después de todo, era su alumna favorita.-dijo riendo.

-Yo quiero estudiar en el colegio de tía Kate.-dijo Carla tomando la mano de su mamá, Kate al escuchar a Carly no evito que su corazón bombeara sangre más rápido de lo normal.- ¡Anda mami!

-Sí yo también, papi, di que sí, sí tía Lanie pone a Carly en ese colegio y tú en otro no podremos vernos seguido, solo cuando mi mamá, y su mamá se junten.-Castle sonrió más, si eso era posible, claro, era la segunda vez en el día que se refería a la detective como su mamá, y no lo negaba se escuchaba bien, podía ver la felicidad de su pequeña.

Ambas niñas se pusieron adelante evitando que los tres adultos avanzaran e hicieron pucheros.- ¡por favor, por favor! –dijeron ambas, Kate se giró a mirar a los adultos, y se unió con las niñas, juntado sus manos como las tenían ellas y también haciendo pucheros.- ¡por favor, por favor! –dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Chico escritor parece que te has ganado, dos al precio de una.-Se echó a reír cuando vio la cara de su amiga.

-¡LANIE! –grito

-Tranquila detective, que si no me la he ganado ahorita, me la ganaré, ya verá.-los ojos de Castle hicieron contacto con los de Beckett, los ojos de Kate sonrieron y el alma de Rick se estremeció, no sabía de qué iba aquello, pero por un minuto, no era la detective quién estaba allí, le gusto lo que vieron sus ojos, sin duda alguna al ver a Beckett en plan madre, hizo que toda duda se disipará, logrando que el escritor se convenciera de que Kate iba a entrar en su vida –aunque esto ya lo había hecho- pero quería que se quedara.

-Bueeeeno…-dijo Lanie interrumpiendo.- no quiero interrumpir el momento Caskett, pero quiero comerme mi helado, ese que tú vas a pagar.

-¿Momento Caskett? –Pregunto mirando a Lanie.- ¿Cómo que yo te pagaré el helado?

-Chica, sacas a mi hija del colegio, la has llamado sobrina, ella te ha dicho tía, y me han convencido de inscribir a Carly en tu colegio privado, merezco mi helado gratis.-sonrió con suficiencia.- Katie, a veces eres tan obtusa, une tú apellido con el apellido de Rick.

-¡Caskett! –dijo Castle sonriendo.-Me gusta… muy ingeniosa Lanie.

-Gracias.

-No le digas más Castle… que se le sube a la cabeza.-tomo a las dos niñas de las manos.- Vamos, ustedes ahora son mis mejores amigas.

-¡Eres una cría! –grito Lanie.

-Se ve tierna.-comento Castle

-Muy bien chico escritor… te diré algo.-se puso seria.- llevo poco conociendo a Kate, pero nuestras vidas de algún modo estuvieron cruzadas antes de conocernos, y ahora ella es como mi hermanita, ¿vale?

-Sí lo entiendo.-Castle seguía caminando junto la forense.

-Ella ha sufrido…-hizo una pausa.- mucho, te lo puedo asegurar, y tiene miedo…-miro la expresión del escritor y continuo.- Con que le rompas el corazón a mi amiga, o le pongas un dedo encima para hacer algo indebido, como agredirla, te esterilizo, recuerda que soy forense.

Castle trago seco.-Emm, sí, yo no tengo intenciones de lastimarla…-luego se dio cuenta de lo que Lanie había dicho.- espera… ¿por qué iba yo a pegarle?

-Yo sé que no lo harás, pero ella tiene miedo de eso, y no más preguntas.-dijo cuando vio que Richard iba abrir la boca.- no soy yo quién debe contarte esa historia, Kate lo hará cuando esté lista, y tú te hayas ganado su confianza.-suspiro y luego le sonrió.- Y para eso estaré yo.

-¿Para cuidarla? –Pregunto con una media sonrisa, pero con miedo.

-Sí, para eso, y para que te ganes su confianza, te ayudaré.

-Oh bueno… eh… yo…-no sabía cómo decirle que él también tenía un poco de miedo.- como te digo… este…

-Tú también tienes miedo.-dijo finalmente Lanie

-Sí, bueno, no es como si yo tuviera muchas citas.

-No tienes miedo de eso escritor.- se detuvo justo después de cruzar la puerta del centro comercial, Rick hizo lo mismo.- tienes miedo a perderla como a Meredith.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Meredith? –frunció el ceño.

-Soy una fiel admiradora.-de hecho si lo era, y ella ya sabía mucho antes de que Kate le contará, que Meredith había sido asesinada.

-Oh, ya veo.-sonrió.-tienes razón, tengo miedo a perderla antes de tenerla, soy un completo idiota, y ella, Dios ¿has visto como trata a Alexis? ella simplemente, no sé, es una mujer increíble.

-Cuando conozcas su historia, verás realmente la mujer fuerte, e increíble que ella es.-suspiro.- Y una última cosa Rick… **Si no vas a amar sus demonios,**** no intentes sacarla del infierno.**

Ambos siguieron caminando, y escucharon risas cuando se acercaron a la heladería, Kate ya les había comprado el helado a las niñas, las tres se hallaban en una mesa riendo, Carla en el lado derecho y Alexis en la lado izquierdo, Rick miro la escena con anhelo, quería ver esa escena mientras todo eso durara, quería detener el tiempo, no sabía cómo haría, pero se acercaría a Kate, la conversación que había tenido con Lanie le había dado un halo de luz en sus pensamientos oscuros, porque cuando pensaba en la detective todo era distorsionado, borroso, oscuro, era un muro, un túnel, pero cuando Lanie le dijo que si se atrevía a agredirla ella lo castraría –cosa que hizo temblar a Rick- dio un poco de luz a sus pensamientos, ahora más que nunca deseaba conocer a Katherine. Ambos se sentaron al frente del trío, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Richard al mirar a Kate, ¿Cómo alguien sería capaz de agredir a esa mujer? Entonces, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre sin control, las imágenes que atravesaban su cabeza no eran las más bellas del mundo, se imaginó a una Kate sangrienta, llena de golpes, se llenó de cólera, debajo de la mesa se encontraban sus manos, totalmente hechas un puño, sus nudillos estaban blancos, dejo de mirar a la detective y miro a su hija, así se calmaría, su corazón se calmó, ''_no habías perdido tanto la compostura con una mujer Richard. ''_ –comento el subconsciente del escritor. ''_te has molestado, te ha dolido imaginarte a Kate indefensa al lado de un hombre_- prosiguió la voz resonando en su cabeza.-_ no la pierdas, nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de ella. '' _

-¿Rick? –Dijo Kate por tercera vez sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eh, sí, estaba pensando.-sonrió mirándola.

-Ah, vale, Lanie te está preguntando qué de que sabor quieres tú helado.-señalo a Lanie que se encontraba en la barra de helados.

-Iré yo mismo.-se levantó.

-Papi esta raro, ¿cierto mami? –pregunto la niña.

-Bueno… de seguro estaba pensando en lo que sucedió.-suspiro y acerco a las dos niñas.- ¿tienen más golpes que esos? –Carla negó rápidamente con su cabeza.- Carly, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te golpearon en algún otro lado? –dijo con cariño.

-Carly… mamá te quiere ayudar.-dijo la pelirroja dejando su vasito de helado en la mesa, para bajarse y acariciar a su amiga.- le golpearon aquí mami.-La pelirroja bajo la mirada.- yo intente detenerlas pero… me empujaron muy fuerte.

-Déjame ver.-Carla aparto la mano de Kate.- Hey, no te haré daño, lo prometo.

-Sí mi mamá se entera, se va a molestar mucho, e irá al colegio, y… se meterán en problemas.-dijo la niña en un susurro.

-Yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda.-dijo acercándose de nuevo a donde Alexis le había señalado.- mi mamá es abogada, y nos encargaremos de eso… ¿vale? Ahora déjame ver ese golpe.

Carla aparto sus manitas y tomo una de las manos de su amiga.-Auch, me duele.-dijo cuándo Kate presiono un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Lanie.

-La golpearon en el torso.-dijo mirando a la morena.

-Deberíamos llevarla a un médico.-propuso Castle.

-Ven aquí mi niña.-la llamo la forense.- no… es superficial, solo es un moretón.-dijo abrazando a su hija.- creo que será mejor que terminemos nuestro helado en casa, tienes que descansar.-beso el cabello rulo de su hija.

-Está bien.-dijo la niña, no se iba a negar, si le dolía, y necesitaba dormir.

-Vamos te doy un aventón.-dijo la castaña levantándose con Alexis en brazos.

-Por favor, y gracias.-la morena se levantó de igual manera que la detective, con su hija en brazos.

Todos tomaron asiento, solo que a diferencia de hace unas horas, Carly iba en brazos de su madre; la detective condujo con cuidado su carro, tratando de no pasar por baches en la carretera, para que a Carla no le doliera, ya Lanie había dicho que no era tan grave, pero aun así la detective se preocupaba; llegaron rápido a la casa de la forense, Lex se despidió alegremente de su amiga, y le dijo un ''_cuídate''_ cosa que hizo sonreír a la doctora, Castle se cambió de puesto, ya que la detective se lo pidió. Por unos momentos se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir, ninguno sabía nada del otro, nada que tuviera que ver con sus gustos, o aficiones, pero ambos fueron salvados -y condenados- por la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? –dijo la niña alzando sus bracitos para que la detective la alzara.

-Hmmm…-dijo Kate mirando a Castle, esperando la invitación de él.

-Por favor, quédate, así probarás el excelente chef que soy.-Castle esbozo una enorme sonrisa, la cual hizo sonreír a Kate.

-Por favor, por favor.- Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

-No me pongas esa cara Lex.-suspiro rendida.-está bien, acepto.

-Primero las damas.-Abrió la puerta del edificio y dejo que Kate pasará junto con su hija.

-Papi tienes que hacer pasta.

-Eso comimos ayer.-dijo mientras salía del ascensor.

-¡Pero me gusta! –la niña se cruzó de brazos.

-Lex… no puedes comer pasta tan seguido.-intervino la detective.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la pasta es harina, y se convierte en azúcar, luego cuando este más grande no vas a poder comer mucho dulce.-acaricio con ternura la cabellera de la niña.

-Oh, está bien.-dijo rendida, mientras se baja de los brazos de Kate.

-Por qué a ti te hace caso y a mí no.-dijo con un tono de ofensa falsa.

-Mamá le llama el don Beckett.-se echó a reír mientras pasaba al loft.

-Deja tu chamarra allí.-señalo un perchero cerca de la puerta.-Tú mamá y tú tienen una bonita relación.

Kate sonrió, así era, su mamá era su ídolo.-Sí, aunque es más fácil molestarla que ser cariñosa con ella.-rió recordando lo fácil que era hacer enfurecer a su madre.

-Yo la quiero.-intervino la pelirroja.

-Bueno eso es porque contigo es muy buena.-Kate se había agachado para quedar a la altura de la niña.- por qué no mientras tu padre hace la cena yo te ayudo a bañarte, ¿sí?

Castle iba a decirle que su hija no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie para bañarse, porque ella siempre decía que era lo suficientemente grande, pero fue callado inmediatamente por su propia hija.- ¡Sí! Vamos.-tomo rápidamente la mano de la castaña dejando a Castle con la boca abierta.

Su hija siempre era tímida, le sorprendía que con la detective fuera tan abierta, todavía no se acostumbraba escucharle decir a su hija ''mamá'' la verdad nunca pensó en escucharla decir esa palabra, en sus planes nunca estuvo encontrarle una madre a Alexis, hasta ahora… parecía imposible, y sabía que esto no le sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que conoció a Meredith, no había querido tanto algo, hasta que llego la detective, él solo quería conocer su historia, quería cuidar de ella, quería destapar sus sentimientos, saber sus miedos, deducir que era lo que sus ojos decían, quería saber la razón del por qué se sonrojaba, quería saber por qué sonreía, deseaba ser la razón de su sonrisa, deseaba compartir con ella sus días, sus horas, deseaba compartir con ella sus letras, sus canciones, su mesa, su hija, su aliento, su aire, mientras ella se lo permitiera, nunca antes había tomado tantos riesgos, pero sentía que si no los tomaba simplemente iba a perderla mucho antes de tenerla, su mente trabaja de una manera sobre natural, cocinaba sin pensarlo, solo se movía por la cocina, sentía una mirada fija, pero no quería voltear, estaba ocupado pensando en lo que debía hacer para ganarse a la detective.

-¡Mireeen! Una película de pingüinos.- soltó de repente su hija, sacando a Castle de sus pensamientos, provocando que saltara, volteándose y viendo de espaldas a la mujer que estaba siendo dueña de sus pensamientos, estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, era esa la mirada que sentía.

-¡Cristo! –grito de repente, había saltado aceite a su antebrazo, dejando una quemadura realmente dolorosa.

-¡Rick! –volteo de repente Kate mirando alarmada su brazo, rodeo la barra acercándose a Castle.-tenemos que lavarte, ven.-lo tomo con cuidado, el tacto de la mujer hizo que la piel del escritor se erizara.

-Duele mucho.-dijo apenas audible, cerca del oído de Kate.

-¿En que estabas pensando? –pregunto, ignorando el aliento que acariciaba su oreja.

-En ti.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Kate dejo de lavar la herida, se quedó quieta por unos instantes, sintió su corazón latir que podía jurar que Castle lo estaba escuchando, retomo su tarea, lavo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, le tendió un paño para que se quitará el agua que tenía, le reviso la herida, no parecía muy grave, pero se veía fea, y parecía que le dolía, alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos azulejos del escritor.

-¿Tienes vendas? ¿Algo con lo que te pueda curar? –pregunto, ignorando todo lo que él le había dicho hace unos minutos.

Castle busco una señal que le indicará que ella lo había escuchado, pero solo encontró un muro.-Eh, sí, están en aquel estante.-señalo un estante que se encontraba detrás del televisor.

-Siéntate.-le indico sin mirarlo, lo que había sucedido antes se repetía continuamente en su cabeza, pero no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, porque la verdad era que se sentía atraída por él, pero no se encontraba preparada, cuando escucho la respuesta de Castle sintió que su corazón se saldría, y que dejaría de respirar, un pánico que reconocía desde hace mucho se había apoderado de ella.

-¿Qué le paso a papá? –pregunto la pelirroja curiosa al ver a su padre con cara de dolor.

-Se ha quemado un poco.-dijo mirando a la niña.

-Oh, ¿te duele mucho papi? –pregunto bajándose del sillón.

-No cariño, solo escuece y arde, pero no duele mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué gritaste? –pregunto la detective mientras caminaba con alcohol, benditas, y una crema.

Rick entrecerró los ojos.-porque quería asustarlas a ustedes.

-No seas mentiroso, sí te duele.-dijo la niña, que se estaba acomodando en las piernas de su padre.-no te va a doler, Kate te curara con cuidadito.-beso una de las mejillas de su padre.

-Además si no te dolió cuando te quemaste, menos te dolerá ahora.-sonrió con diversión.

-Pero eso no significa que te aproveches de mí.-dijo, frunció sus labios, la detective sonrió al ver la expresión del escritor, se veía tierno en esa situación.

-Vale, vale, seré lo más cariñosa que pueda.

-Por lo menos, se igual de cariñosa que con Alexis.

-Lex es diferente, no la uses escritor.

-¡No estoy usando a mi hija! –dijo con tono de ofensa, pero no soporto y se echó a reír.

-Con cuidado Kate, para que no le duela.-dijo la niña que estaba atenta a los movimientos de la castaña.

-Vale, ahora, te limpiare la herida con un poco de alcohol…

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué alcohol? –interrumpió

-Para que no se te infecte tonto.

-Anda papi, hazle caso a Kate.

-Tú deberías estar de mi lado…-no término la frase cuando sintió dolor en su herida.- ¡Pero qué! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? –tanto como él como su pequeña empezaron a soplar la herida, mientras que Kate sonreía ante la escena iba preparando una pequeña gasa para poder cubrir la herida.

-Porque si te avisaba ibas a estar pendiente de cuando iba a doler, así fue mejor, solo te dolió al momento, voy a echarte esta crema, es para quemaduras.-Kate lo miro con ternura.-prometo que no dolerá.

Castle suspiro.-Esta bien…-miro expectante como la castaña trataba de no hacerle daño mientras colocaba una capa de crema para luego proteger con una capa delgada de gasa.- Gracias.-dijo cuando termino.

-Viste, no dolió.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Tenías razón.-dejo un beso en la coronilla de su hija.

-Yo siempre tengo razón papi.-dijo la niña bajándose de las piernas de Rick.-ven vamos a terminar de ver la película.

-Tengo que terminar de hacer la comida cariño.-decía mientras se levantaba.

-No, no puedes cocinar así, yo terminaré.-propuso Kate.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que yo estaba haciendo Kate.

-Entonces…-pensó por unos instantes.- tú me indicarás que hacer mientras tú peque esperas a que la cena este lista.

-¡No! Así no.-hizo un puchero.- yo también quiero ayudar, di que sí por favor, por favor.

-¡Hecho! Cocinaremos los 3.-dijo Castle con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ustedes 2 juntos son un caso.

-Por algo somos los Castle's.-comento el escritor mientras se dirigía a la barra.

La próxima media hora Kate se movía por la cocina, mientras hacía y deshacía según las instrucciones que el hombre le dictaba, Alexis feliz con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, mientras reía con lo que su padre le decía, o lo que la detective respondía; Castle sonreía al ver como Kate se desenvolvía en la cocina, y con su hija, ambas tenían una química que él no entendía, ni tenía con ninguna de las dos, se quedaba mirando la sonrisa de aquella mujer que estaba en su cocina, el sonido de esta, era el sonido más hermoso que pudiera existir, se encontró embobado por los movimientos de la castaña, haría todo lo posible por tenerla cerca de él, para que no se fuera de su lado, la protegería, de solo recordar todo lo que le había dicho Lanie, se tensó de inmediato, y Kate lo noto, lo miro extrañada, él tenía la mirada perdida, por unos instantes vislumbro en su mirada, rabia e impotencia.

-¿Castle? –Lo llamo.- ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto cuando obtuvo como respuesta un sobre salto.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando de más.-trato de sonreír, pero solo se perdió en los ojos de la detective.

-Oh, bien, ya la cena esta lista, ¿la voy sirviendo?

-Yo te ayudo Kate.-dijo la niña entusiasmada

-Muy bien, vamos peque.-La bajo con cariño de la encimera, estar allí con ellos era algo que le gustaba, pero a la vez le perturbaba, estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda con Rick, y era algo que ella le tenía miedo, esa familiaridad, esa comodidad, pero entonces en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Lanie, no todos los hombres del mundo son como Carlos, pero no la ayudaba mucho repetirse eso una y otra vez, tenía que aprender a confiar, en ella y en los demás.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, de vez en cuando Beckett miraba de reojo a Castle, algo en él estaba mal, estaba distante, y si realmente estaba pensando, estaba pensando mucho, se propuso a no darle muchas vueltas a su comportamiento, y se propuso a hablar con la pelirroja, ambas estaban comiendo el postre, que constaba de un delicioso helado, Castle seguía callado y solo intervenía para responder algunas preguntas.

-¡Castle! –Llamo por 4ta vez.- ya Alexis esta acostada, la acabo de dejar allá en su cuarto, está esperando a que le des las buenas noches.

-Eh, sí, claro… voy a subir.-dijo parándose de la mesa.

Kate se quedó parada en la mitad del living del departamento, desde que Castle le había confesado que estaba pensando en ella, él había empezado a actuar de una manera muy extraña, y la curiosidad estaba empezando a apolillar su interior, algo había sucedido, algo en la mente de Castle referente a ella le estaba dando vueltas, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, recordó cuando estaban en el centro comercial comiendo helados, mucho antes de que ellos comieran los helados, Lanie se había quedado a solas con el escritor, entrecerró sus ojos pensando en lo que hablarían esos dos en su ausencia, la morena ahora era parte de su vida, más que una amiga ahora era su hermana, y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente cuando ellos llegaron a sentarse a su lado, algo en la mirada de Rick y Lanie estaba distinto, la forense parecía tener algo de culpabilidad, mientras que la de Rick revelaba impotencia, en ese momento no se puso a pensarlo mucho, pero ahora que lo pensaba, todo cuadraba, algo en esa conversación cambio los ánimos del escritor, rápidamente saco el celular de su bolso, marcando el número de Lanie, repicaba, el primer tono no se hizo esperar, y al quinto tono esta respondió.

-Dra. Parish.-se escuchó al otro lado.

-Lanie, es Kate.

-¡Kate! ¿Ya besaste al escritor? 

-¡No! ¡Lanie! ¡Concéntrate!

-Ya vale… ¿Qué sucede? 

-¿Qué hablaron tú y Castle cuando me fui con las niñas? –hablo lo más bajo posible.

-Eh, bueno nada.-dijo despreocupada.

-Sí, si le dijiste algo, habla Lanie.-le regaño.

-Vale, tal vez le dije que tú no confiabas mucho en las personas… y que bueno… tal vez, solo tal vez le mencione algo sobre que si se atrevía a agredirte hmmmm yo ¿lo mataría? –dijo con miedo a la reacción de la detective.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Lanie! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Dijo gritando en un susurro.

-¡Estaba tratando de protegerte! Además Kate, ese tipo gusta de ti, debe saber a lo que se enfrenta.

-¡Diciéndole que fui golpeada por mi ex! –Dijo más audible, sin percatarse que Rick ya se encontraba a sus espaldas.- ¡Lanie! Eso es algo que yo no le he contado a nadie, solo a muy pocas personas, ¡no confió en nadie! Lanie, ¿Qué carajos has hecho?

-Kate, debía advertirle, no te puede tratar como si nada.

-Pero es que yo soy nada, Lanie, soy una mujer que llego a su vida, ya te dije que no se si pueda estar algún día en una relación nuevamente, solo estoy aquí por Alexis.-termino de decir, suspiro evidentemente cansada.-Hablamos luego.

-Debes confiar, Rick solo quiere eso, el confió en ti, ahora tú has lo mismo con él.-termino de decir, y corto la comunicación.

-¿Por qué no confías en nadie? –resonó la voz de Castle en loft.

Katherine al escuchar su voz, se tensó completamente, había escuchado su conversación, ¿ahora que debía decirle? ¿Qué le sucedía a ella con ese tipo? ¿Cómo es que su muro se transparentaba cuando se trataba de Richard?

-Confiar en alguien, es darle poder para destruirte.-dijo con la voz fría que tanto usaba con él. Kate aún de espaldas pudo sentir el suspiro derrotado de Rick.

-Yo no te quiero destruir Kate…

-Beckett, soy Beckett, para ti, soy Beckett.-Dijo girando sobre sus talones

-¿Por qué piensas que voy a destruirte Kate? –insistió.

-Castle, este no es un tema del que tú y yo debamos hablar.

-¿No? ¿No? ¡Kate te metiste en mi vida! –Dijo ofuscado.- Y no sabes cuánto agradezco que lo hayas hecho, porque todo este tiempo he sido un muerto en vida, confió en ti.-sonrió de medio lado.-Si no confiara en ti, no te dejaría acercarte a mi hija, Kate… déjame al menos ser tu amigo.

-¡Deja el tema! No voy hablar esto contigo, es algo que para mí ya murió, ¿vale? Agradezco que confíes en mí, pero esa confianza sola esta por Alexis.

-No Kate… para ti no ha muerto ese recuerdo, porque si tanto te empeñas en no salir herida, es porque está presente.

-Es algo que no se olvida Rick.-dijo apenas audible, era imposible pelear con aquel hombre, porque a pesar de que ella tratara de mantener el muro, ella misma se traicionaba flaqueando, y dejando ver lo vulnerable podía ser delante del escritor.

-Lo sé, sé que tú miedo es muy diferente al mío…

-¡No tengo miedo! –susurro, cerrando sus ojos con tanta fuerza como queriendo desaparecer.

-Sí lo tienes, yo los tengo, todo el mundo los tiene, tienes miedo que te haga daño, pero tú te haces daño con tanto miedo.

-¿Sabes lo duro que es confiar en alguien y que del día a la mañana esa persona te trate como la mierda?

-Yo no soy ese alguien Kate.

-¡Deja de llamarme Kate! Maldita sea.-se odiaba por haber cedido a la conversación.

-Solo quiero ayudarte.-camino un poco, tratando de acercarse a la detective, pero esta se alejó.- solo pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, estaré para que me cuentes lo que te sucede, solo seré un amigo.

-¡No! Castle, yo no quiero que estés a mi lado.-lo miro a los ojos, vio dolor y decepción, aunque ella tratara de no reflejar nada, también había dolor y decepción en su mirada, se estaba refugiando en su callejón sin salida nuevamente.- A medida que las personas te hacen daño, te vas haciendo más frío y cortante, Rick, no quiero que te cortes en el proceso de ganarte mi confianza.

-Sé que si tratas de limpiar un alma sucia vas a manchar un poco la tuya, son los riesgos, asumiré las consecuencias.

-No, no lo harás, Castle, ni te imaginas todo lo que tuve que vivir.-suspiro, cerró sus ojos, y dejó caer una lágrima.- no quiero hacerte más daño.

-Por favor, siéntate.-le dijo.

-Castle.-le reprendió.

-No hablaré de nada que tú no quieras.-se sentó en una esquina.- siéntate, solo hablaremos de cosas estúpidas.-espero por unos minutos, viendo como la detective se debatía entre si sentarse o no, finalmente cedió.

Suspiro derrotada.-No sabes ni siquiera quién soy Castle.

-Eres una detective llamada Katherine Beckett, salvaste a mi hija.-dijo mirándola, Kate sonrió, sabía que Castle estaba ignorando todo lo anterior para no hacerla sentir incomoda, eso le parecía tierno.- ¿Colores favoritos? –pregunto después de un silencio.

-Em.-miro a Castle extrañada.- No lo sé, no tengo, depende de mí humor supongo, tengo ropa de todos los colores.

-¿Te gusta comprar mucha ropa?

-Eh, bueno sí, tengo mucha ropa, y muchos, muchos zapatos.-dijo mucho más cómoda.

-Yo no soy mucho de ir de compras, solo lo pido y me lo traen.

-Bueno, no todos somos escritores millonarios.

-Touché.

Kate rió sutilmente.- De seguro tienes más juegos que ropa.

-Me has estado investigando, estoy seguro de eso.-la miro y le sonrió, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

-No, la peque me lo conto.

-Oh, vale.-se acomodó en el sofá quedando de frente a la detective, y ella hizo lo mismo.- Soy un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, Meredith me lo decía.

-Tú esposa debió tener mucha paciencia contigo, mira que tener un niño, mucho antes de tener los tuyos propios.

-¡Eh! No te pases.-dijo falsamente ofendido.- En nuestra antigua casa había un cuarto de juegos, lo hice para Lex, pero luego me encontré comprando juguetes para mí.

Kate soltó una risotada.-Por esa razón es que Lex me hace más caso a mí, que a ti.

-Eres una buena madre Kate.-dijo sin pensarlo.

-No soy la mamá de Alexis.-bajo su mirada.

-No tendrá tu sangre, pero ella te escogió.

-Ser una buena madre…-rió con tristeza.-yo… no lo soy.

-¿Quién te hizo daño como para que tengas tanto miedo y desconfíes de ti misma?-ambos conectaron sus miradas.- La tristeza en los ojos no se puede ocultar.-comento.

-Yo…-pensó en irse, pero lo cierto es que no quería.- estaba en la universidad, estudiaba para ser abogada…-respiro profundo.- él se acercó, se presentó… se llamaba Carlos.-su vista ahora estaba perdida, montones de imágenes se abalanzaron sobre su mente.- salimos durante mucho tiempo, después me propuso matrimonio.-sonrió triste.- ni siquiera sabía que él estaba casado…. Con Lanie.-Richard esta callado, escuchando atentamente a lo que la detective le contaba, le daba miedo realizar algún movimiento, y que este cohibiera a Kate.- Todo había sido perfecto, pero luego… él empezó a golpearme, cada vez más fuerte, me dejaba marcas que a veces eran difíciles de ocultar, ¿sabes? Era muy difícil de…. De mentir, pero yo… estaba cegada, y solo mentía, me maquillaba como mejor podía, me curaba si eso era posible, siempre que terminaba de golpearme él….-su voz se partía, le daba vergüenza contar aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.-él… me tomaba, me ponía en la cama, me quitaba la ropa….-Richard se había mantenido inexpresivo, pero cuando empezó a relatar lo que él le hacía, iba clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.-él decía que me haría el amor… pero me golpeaba, y copulaba conmigo, luego de que hacía de mí lo que él quisiera, me pedía perdón, me decía que no lo volvería hacer porque me amaba…. Tiempo después quede embarazada, se lo dije, me golpeo hasta que ya no pude más y lo mate.-con lágrimas en los ojos encaro los ojos azules del escritor, se sorprendió al ver que Rick también lloraba en silencio.

-Yo…-dijo apenas audible.- nunca me atrevería a tocarte de esa manera Kate.-los ojos azules reflejaban sinceridad.- no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Lo sé…-afirmo Kate.- pero eso no quita que deje de tener miedo, tengo miedo de confiar en ti, y que todo lo que me muestres solo sea mentira.-dijo sincera, pero lo cierto es que ya había confiado, ya había perdido, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Castle tentó la suerte y se acercó, tomo las manos de Kate, podía quedarse toda la vida mirando aquellos hermosos ojos.-llegaré, hasta donde tú me lo permitas, me iré si es lo que tu deseas, me quedaré si es lo que tú necesitas, no seré algo que tú no quieres que yo sea.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, en silencio, temiendo que algo arruinara ese momento, Katherine se sentía más liviana que antes, había decidido confiar un poco en Rick, cuando el escritor le dijo aquello, supo que había sido una buena decisión, solo serían amigos ¿no? Él no estaba pidiendo mucho, y ella no podía dar mucho, el tiempo diría lo que tendría que pasar, ella tal vez tomaría la iniciativa de ir a un psicólogo, como hace mucho tiempo debió haber hecho, pero se negó rotundamente, su madre la había llevado obligada un par de veces, pero ella se había cerrado en banda, ese día había empezado con un millón de emociones, y estaba acabando con un millón más, estaba dispuesta a ser quien era mucho antes de haber conocido a Carlos, ahora más que nunca lo deseaba; un horrible sonido empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de Kate, sin querer soltar las manos de Castle, busco con una sola mano su celular.

-Beckett.-dijo.

-Hay un asesinato.-Dijo Ryan del otro lado del celular.

-Vale, voy enseguida.-termino de escuchar la dirección que le estaban dictando y colgó.-Tengo que ir a trabajar.-dijo apretando levemente la mano del escritor.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Digamos que los asesinos trabajan a tiempo completo.-sonrió levantándose, aun sosteniendo la mano de Rick.

-Te hiciste detective a causa de eso ¿cierto? –pregunto curioso.

-Sí, por eso fue.-ahora no tenía tanto miedo de contarle, y responderle las preguntas al escritor.-debo irme.-dijo encaminándose a la puerta, Richard la siguió, tenía un sonrisa apenas visible, en ningún momento la detective deshizo el lazo que tenían en la mano.-Prometo llamar a Lex mañana, ¿vale? –dijo mientras lo miraba y el asentía con esa sonrisa que mataba, y borraba cada vez más el muro de la detective.- Hablaré lo más pronto posible con el director, así la peque y Carla podrán entrar cuanto antes a las clases, y no se perderán mucho del año escolar.

-Está bien, ya arreglaremos los dos, los transmites.-el corazón de Kate empezó a bombear sangre al ritmo del vuelo de un colibrí.

-Bien, entonces, ya me voy.-miro su mano entrelazada a la de Castle.- Dame tiempo, ten paciencia, suelo ser muy cabezota.-Soltó con delicadeza su mano, se colocó su chamarra, se puso en puntillas y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Richard.-Hasta mañana, Rick.

Rick, quedo pegado al suelo, no sabía si eso había sucedido, o era su imaginación, Kate le había pedido tiempo, y se lo daría, toco su mejilla, sonrió para sí mismo.

-Hasta mañana, Kate.-susurro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Debe ser para ustedes raro ver que subo dos capítulos en un solo día, pero ya ven, ¡sorpresa! (ah, que ridícula me veo diciendo eso) amo mucho, mucho cada uno de sus comentarios, PiiliMartinez, guiguita, Kynu, AlwaysSerenity, Nylerac, yaye012, smiile, Kiara17 (por mencionar solo algunas) han estado, desde el principio, y comentado, gracias por su apoyo (se le salen las lágrimas, ah) ¡Gracias a los favs, y los que siguen la historia también! Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. **

**Muy bien... les digo, en la fic de ahora en adelante, habrá un poco de Esplanie, espero sea de su agrado, y no les importe; cualquier cosa me dicen.**

**¡Noticias! Ya tengo en proceso mi próxima fic, aún no será publicada, porque quiero tener adelantado los capítulos, así no tardaré y no las haré esperar tanto. **

**¡ESTAMOS AVANZANDO EN LA RELACIÓN! (baile eaeaeaeaea).**

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

Estaba cansada, eran la 1:30 de la tarde, había pasado toda la noche en la comisaria, ya era normal para ella, pero no quitaba lo cansada que estaba, desde su escritorio se podía ver a los chicos trabajando en el papeleo del caso que acababan de resolver, unos tacones resonaron en la comisaria, Kate sonrió para sí, al ver la cara de Esposito, se podía imaginar quién era, o más bien quienes eran.

-¡Tía Kate! –Grito la morenita.- Mamá me ha traído a trabajar.

-Hey, Carly.-sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas.- Lanie… ¿Lanie? ¿Hola?

-¡Mami! –llamo la niña.

-¿Eh? –miro a las dos mujeres que estaban llamándola.

-Oh, vale, vamos, debemos presentarte.-dijo Kate riendo.- vamos cariño.-tomo la mano de la morena, y se fueron a donde se encontraban los otros dos detectives.- Ryan, Esposito, ella es la Dra. Parish, la nueva jefe del departamento forense.

-Un gusto, Kevin Ryan.

-Eh… yo… soy Javier Esposito.-extendió la mano, esperando por la mano de la morena.

-Un gusto.-dijo mirando solo a Esposito.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunto Javi a la niña.

-Me llamo Carla Parish.-dijo la niña con ternura.- ¿Eres un poli?

-Así es…

-¿Tienes una placa y una pistola como tía Kate?

-¿Tía Kate? –pregunto Ryan.

-Kate es como mi hermana.-explico Lanie.

-sí tengo una placa, mira.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué bonita! ¿Puedo agarrarla?

-Por supuesto, toma.-se la coloco con cuidado en el bolsillo del pantalón.-ahora tú serás la detective Parish.

-Mami, mira soy detective.-sonrió la niña saliendo disparada al escritorio de Kate.

-¡Carly! Con cuidado, no vayas a perder la placa del detective Esposito.

-Por favor dime Javier, o Javi.-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Javier? –preguntaron Ryan y Beckett a la vez.

-Sí, Javier.-le lanzo una mirada asesina a ambos.

Kevin miro divertido a su amigo.-Entonces…. Dra. Parish.

-Lanie por favor.

-Bien… Lanie, ¿tienes esposo? –Kate aguanto la risa ante la cara de su otro compañero.

-No, soy madre soltera.

-Oh, vale.-sonrió Ryan a Beckett moviendo sus cejas, y luego miro a Esposito.

-Parece que el camino está libre.-Comento Beckett divertida.- le has caído muy bien a la niña Javier.-pronunció su nombre con ahínco.

-¡Katherine!

-¡Lanie! –no aguanto más y soltó una risotada, seguida por Ryan, y posteriormente por el Capitán que se había mantenido alejado de la conversación.

-Ya era hora que Kate y Kevin te jugaran una… Javier.-pronunció de nuevo su nombre.

Todos habían empezado una conversación amena, Montgomery le hizo unas cuantas bromas a Esposito con la niña, diciendo lo bonito que se veía en plan padre, seguido de él, vino Katherine diciendo que Carly podía pasar por hija de él, después vino Ryan, diciendo que cuando quisiera podía llevar a Grace -su hija- con él, para que la cuidara, Javi rió un poco, pero su sangre hervía de la vergüenza, Lanie por lo contrario también lo halago, afirmando que era muy bueno con los niños, luego esta se vengó con Kate, revelando su etapa de madre con la pequeña pelirroja. El Capitán soltó una carcajada, podía verse las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas morenas.

-¡Cristo Santo! –Siguió riendo.- ¡Pero esto si tengo que verlo! Acepto que Ryan sea un padre, pero ustedes dos, en plan mamá y papá.

-Kate, pero si no nos habías contado que te encariñaste con la niña que salvaste.-dijo Ryan, y luego busco complicidad con Esposito.

-Quién es mamá.-pregunto Javi con voz casi infantil.- ¿Dónde está la mamá? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡Aquí esta!

-¡Bueno! ¡Basta! –Dijo Kate con el ceño fruncido.- Déjate de bromas Espo.

-¡Já! La venganza es dulce Katherine.

-¿Por qué no vas y juegas con tú futura hija? –sonrió casi inocente Kate, mientras que los otros veían la trivia divertidos.

-¡Oh! Pero por supuesto, pero antes deberías darme consejos de cómo llevar a mi peque.-imito la voz de Kate.- a comer panqueques.

-Busca un anillo y cásate con Lanie, Javier.

-Primero me gano a la niña.-sonrió.-así como tú.

-¡Eh! –Llamo la atención Kate.- ¡No te pases!

-¡Ya chicos! –Dijo Lanie.- Parecen niños pequeños.

Montgomery suspiro.-Yo soy el padre, ellos tres son mis hijos, Ryan es el educado, mientras que Beckett y Esposito se sacan los mocos mutuamente, bienvenida a mi mundo.

-Vaya mundo.-dijo Lanie girando los ojos.

-Por favor díganme que alguien grabo la parte donde el capitán insinuó que yo era su favorito.-Intervino Ryan.

-No te emociones, todos sabemos que su favorita soy yo.

-Ni tú, ni tú, ni tú.-señalo a los tres.- Yo soy mi favorito.-sonrió con superioridad.

-El ego.-Dijo Espo.

-Fallando.-respondió el capitán con una sonrisa.

Seguían hablando, todos se habían integrado unos a otros, mientras Carly dibujaba en el escritorio de Kate, de vez en cuando Esposito o Lanie la miraban para ver si aún seguía allí, gracias a esto, se llevaron un par de bromas más; el ascensor se abría dando paso a policías, detectives de otros lados, personas raras, mensajeros, o dejando a la vista a un escritor y a una pelirroja.

-¡Mami! –grito Alexis, corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de la detective.

Kate apenas escucho el grito de la niña, se giró con una sonrisa, estirando sus brazos para alzar a la pelirroja.- Cariño.-la abrazo llenándola de besos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papi, me dijo que habías tenido que trabajar, y que me llamarías cuando salieras de la comisaria, pero entonces yo le dije que me trajera.-sonrió la niña.- ¿estuvo mal?

-¡Para nada! –le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¡Carly! Hola.-saludo emocionada a su amiga.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡La placa de Javi! –dijo la morena entusiasmada.

-¿Tú tienes una mami? –pregunto curiosa.

-¿Quieres jugar?-sonrió al ver como asentía la niña enérgicamente.-toma.-se la dio en la mano, y bajo a la niña, quedando a la altura de ambas.- no quiero que se vayan muy lejos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí tía.-acepto la morena.

-De acuerdo mami.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar.-saludo Castle.- Roy ¿Cómo estás? –saludo al capitán

-Muy bien Ricky, teníamos tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Unos cuantos meses, sí.-sonrió a su amigo.

-Veo que ya conoces a la Detective Beckett.-sonrió al ver la incomodidad de Kate, gracias a las miradas que toda la comisaría le estaba poniendo, esto se debía a que una pequeña niña había entrado gritándole a la detective _''mami''_ –Ellos son Javier Esposito, y Kevin Ryan.

-Un gusto en conocerlos chicos, Richard Castle.-saludo a cada uno de ellos.

-Entonces… mamá.-sonrió Esposito.

-No empieces Javi.-le reprendió Lanie.

-Lo siento.

Kate soltó una risotada.- ¿Son novios? –pregunto Castle.

Esto incremento la risa de Kate.-No, pero te apuesto a que lo serán… pronto…-dijo Kate tomando aire.

-Yo también lo apuesto.-dijo Roy.

-Están conscientes de que Lanie y yo estamos aquí ¿cierto? –sonrió el moreno de medio lado.

-No te preocupes Javi, yo te apuesto a que Kate y Richard también lo serán pronto.

-¡Ryan! –le reprendió Kate.

-¿Qué? –se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien déjense de juegos, deben terminar el papeleo, Rick vamos a mi oficina para hablar lo acordado.-dijo misteriosamente el Capitán.-Allá te espero.

Kate frunció el ceño, y miro a Castle cuando todos se fueron a sus puestos.- ¿Qué es lo que debes…?

-Kate, Carly se quiere quedar aquí, ¿la cuidas? –interrumpió la morena.

-Yo la puedo cuidar.-Dijo Javi desde su asiento.

-Bien…-dijo sonriendo.- ¡Paciencia Castle! –grito Lanie desde el ascensor.

-¿Qué es lo que debes hablar con el capitán? –retomo Kate.

-Eh, bueno, digamos que tengo otro libro en mente, pero para eso debo tener en cuenta los detalles de polis, ya sabes, sobre los interrogatorios, y todo lo que ustedes hacen.

-Ah, vale…-perdió su mirada en los ojos de Castle.- Hmmmm, cuando salgas de seguro ya habré terminado con el papeleo… podemos ir al parque, con… Alexis.-dijo atropelladamente.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto, no me tomará mucho tiempo.-empezó a caminar de espaldas.- iré para terminar rápido.-le regalo una sonrisa, antes de entrar en la oficina del capitán.

Kate bajo su mirada, y sonrió algo estúpida.-Mami ¿podemos ir a jugar con Javi? ¿Sí? –pregunto la pelirroja.

Beckett busco a Esposito con la mirada.- ¿A dónde las llevarás?

-¡Eh! Quieta mamá.-se burló el moreno.- Carly y Alexis quieren ver como es la comisaria, ya sabes, porque son la detective mini Parish, y la detective mini Beckett.-sonrió alzando a ambas niñas en sus brazos.

-¿Mini Beckett? –Pregunto curiosa la detective.- ¿No debería ser mini Castle?-miro a Javi para que le explicará.

-Es que tú apellido es más bonito, y es más de poli, ¿no te molesta mami? –dijo la niña evidentemente preocupada porque la castaña se enojara.

A Katherine se le contrajo el corazón, sonriendo con ternura negó con la cabeza.- No cariño, para nada.

-Vamos, Javi.-insistió Carly.

-Muy bien, Detective Beckett nosotros nos marchamos.-Espo se giró con las dos pequeñas aún en brazos.

-¡No te alejes mucho Javier! –grito Kate.

-Parece un buen padre, ¿cierto? –Dijo Kevin

-Sí, la verdad sí.

-¡Aún los escucho! –grito Esposito haciendo reír a Beckett y Ryan.

-Esposito ¿tú tienes novia? –pregunto la morena.

-No, cariño.-sonrió bajando a las niñas.

-Mi papá tampoco tiene novia, pero Kate lo será.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

-Mi mamá no tiene novio, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? Me caes muy bien.-dijo Carly inocente.

Javier carraspeo un poco.-Eh, bueno… a penas nos estamos conociendo, pero te prometo que la invitaré a salir.-le guiño el ojo.- ustedes dos me caen muy bien.

-¿Tú quieres mucho a mi mami? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es como mi hermanita menor.-dijo sonriendo a las pequeñas.

-Entonces tú eres mi tío Javi, y el otro ¿Mi tío Kevin?

-Sí, así es…-dijo entretenido con ambas niñas.- ¿Y tú papá Carly?

-Él nos abandonó.- dijo la pequeña mientras busco con su manita, la mano del moreno.

Javi carraspeo.- ¿Quieren jugo? –cambio de tema rápidamente, y dejo a las niñas sentadas, mientras iba por un par de jugos.

-No estés triste Carly.-tomo de la mano su amiga.-te presto a mi papá si quieres.

-No, ojala hubiera así una persona como Kate…-dijo su amiga cabizbaja

-¡La hay! –dijo Alexis con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién? –pregunto curiosa mirando a su amiga.

-¡Javi! –Dijo mirando a su amiga.- debemos hacer que Lanie, se enamore de Javi, así podrán estar juntos.

-¡Cierto! –Dijo Carla emocionada.- ¿Pero cómo hacemos que se junten?

-Así como yo junte a Kate y a mi papá… tienes que pasar tiempo con Javi, ¿él te cae bien? ¿No?

-¡Sí! Me gustaría mucho que el fuera mi papá…

-Bueno, entonces debes tratar de pasar tiempo con Javi, así tú mamá pondrá mucha atención a él, haciendo que se interese…

-¡Eres una genio Lex!

-Mira, hay viene…

-Hey chicas, vamos, Kate te está buscando como loca…

-¿Ya te vas Lex? –pregunto la morena.

-Creo que sí cariño, pero no importa yo jugaré contigo a los polis.-dijo Javier

-Bien…-salto alegremente.

-Ahora vamos, si no queremos que tú mamá me mate.-llevo devuelta a las niñas, ambas iban alegres por delante de él; cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue Beckett al lado del capitán Montgomery, y a Ryan.-¿Sucede algo?

-Castle va a trabajar de vez en cuando con nosotros.-le informo el capitán.

Espo miro con cara de preocupación a Ryan, y le hizo una señal, preguntándole si Beckett estaba de acuerdo.

-Él. No. Es. Detective.-dijo Kate entre dientes.

-Beckett te prometo que seguiré las instrucciones que me des.-hablo Rick.

-¡Te pueden disparar! –Dijo Kate, tomo sus cosas.- Cariño espera al lado del ascensor ¿sí? –le indico a la pelirroja, luego se volvió a donde se encontraban los hombres.- Sí algo te sucede, y yo, ni los chicos pueden protegerte, esa niña que está allí nunca me lo perdonara, y yo nunca te perdonare eso.-suspiro.- Vas a trabajar conmigo, si el capitán dice que serás de mucha ayuda, entonces adelante, pero no pongas tú vida en peligro.

-No le va a pasar nada Katie.-dijo Roy.

-No me preocupo por él.-dijo fría y distante.-me preocupo por el bienestar de Alexis.

Sin más nada que decir, o hacer, Kate, Richard y Alexis salieron, Kate iba sumida en una conversación con la pequeña, se montaron en su auto decidiendo ir al nuevo colegio en el que estudiaría la pelirroja, la niña iba emocionada, Kate en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a Castle, no sabía que era lo que le sucedía, ella se decía una y otra vez que se preocupaba solo por el bienestar de la niña, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que a ella también le dolería si algo le sucediera a él, por alguna imprudencia en algún operativo, agarro el volante con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos blancos, se negaba a siquiera dejarle asistir a algún operativo, ella era la poli, no él, ella era la que portaba el arma no él, ella era la que no tenía hijos, por el contrario él si la tenía, Alexis, ¿qué sería de esa niña si algo le llegara a suceder?

-Muy bien, hemos llegado.-sonrió al ver a la niña con la boca abierta.

-¡Hala!-fue lo que alcanzo a decir.

-Abajo todos, debemos ir hablar con el director.

Los tres se bajaron, Alexis salió corriendo por los jardines que se extendían mucho antes de llegar a las puertas del colegio.

-Kate…-vaciló Castle.- no haré nada imprudente, hablaré con Alexis, le diré las consecuencia, ella nunca te echaría la culpa de algo como eso…

-¡Richard! –Interrumpió Kate.- sé que hablarás con Alexis, yo hablaré con ella, pero el punto Castle, es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme ¿vale? ¡No eres poli!

-Pensé que no te preocupabas por mí…

Kate suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.- Vas a trabajar conmigo, detesto que me anden pisando los talones en mi trabajo, pero tú lo harás, me preocupó por ti, y por Alexis.- confesó la detective.- ¡No te conté toda mi mierda! ¡Para que empezaras a trabajar conmigo y luego mueras por una bala!

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –sonrió el escritor.

-¡Castle! ¡Concéntrate! –Sonrió sin ni siquiera pensarlo.- estoy confiando en ti, eres él único que ha sobrepasado mi muro, me he acostumbrado a tu presencia de alguna manera…-seguía caminando mientras veía a la pequeña correr.- me he acostumbrado a ti, y a Alexis, ¿vale? No pierdas mi confianza, no pierdas lo poco que has ganado.

-Prometo no arriesgarme.-sonrió, aunque pareciera mentira le haría caso, ahora que tenía un poco de luz entre la oscuridad no arriesgaría todo eso.- Pero…

-Ahí va tú pero ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu obediencia?

-Una cita, quiero una cita contigo.-la miro mientras iba caminando, quedaron en un silencio, y este fue interrumpido por la pequeña pelirroja, dejando la propuesta en el aire.

-¡Papi! Este colegio es muy bonito.

-Sí calabaza, la verdad es que si es muy lindo.-comento.

-Entremos…-los tres iban caminando juntos, unas cuantas maestras pasaron y vieron atentamente al escritor, este les respondía con una sonrisa, Kate frunció el ceño, lo miro de reojo, ¿por qué le sonreía a las demás? Resoplo justo cuando lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Estás molesta por algo? –pregunto Rick ajeno a lo que sentía la detective.

-Nada, solo que si sigues tratando de ligarte a las posibles futuras maestras de Alexis, la sacarán antes de inscribirla.

-No me estoy ligando a nadie.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué sonríes de manera estúpida a cada maestra que te pasa por el lado? –ambos hablaban en susurros gritados, para que la niña no se diera cuenta.

-Estoy siendo amable.-se defendió.- a la única que le sonrió de manera estúpida es a ti, si no te has dado cuenta.

Kate se quedó callada, entrecerró sus ojos, estaba pasando de ser una mujer razonable, a una mujer totalmente ridícula.-No insinúes que estoy celosa.-dijo mirando al frente.

-¿Estás celosa? –pregunto divertido.

-¡No! ¡Dios! ¡Castle! Céntrate, solo digo que no ligues con las maestras…-al terminar de decir la frase, vio que sonaba autoritaria, y se parecía mucho a una novia celosa, entonces… su subconsciente empezó a sobre trabajar, primero ella no era una novia, segundo no era celosa, ¿qué mierda le pasaba? Por lo cual, prosiguió con la frase.-no ligues aquí, puedes ligarte a todas las mujeres del mundo, pero fuera del colegio, ¿vale? –dijo acelerando el paso, abriendo una puerta, la cual tenía una placa plateada que decía ''_Dirección'' _

-Sip… esta celosa.-se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa.

El director estaba encantado de ver a Katherine, luego de contar pequeños anécdotas de su vida escolar, Kate puso al tanto al director de su situación y la de Lanie, el señor de unas cuantas canas no se hizo de rogar, aceptando felizmente a la pelirroja, al igual que a la morenita –ausente en la reunión- el director Andrew Di Rosso, hizo algunas preguntas frecuentes al padre, sin embargo Kate respondió unas cuantas, la detective aseguro que ella estaría presente en la vida de la pelirroja de ahora en adelante, por lo que Andrew coloco también el celular de Kate en la planilla de inscripción de la niña, Alexis por su lado estaba feliz, el director le había regalado el uniforme del colegio, dándole otro también para la morenita, al finalizar, los tres salieron del colegio; la detective llevo a los dos Castle a su loft, la pelirroja se había desmontado del carro con un poco de desgana, pero quedo feliz cuando Kate le dijo que la llamaría apenas llegara a su departamento para desearle la feliz noche.

-Sí.-dijo Kate encarando a Castle, este la miro extraño y ella se explicó.- Tendré una cita contigo.-se giró sobre sus talones, dio la vuelta y antes de entrar en su coche le hablo a Rick.- El sábado, así hablare con Lanie para que cuide de Alexis. Hasta Mañana Rick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo sé, lo sé, debí subir el capítulo ayer, lo siento :c pero... vean el lado bueno, lo subí hoy y no la semana que venía (porque así estaba pensando hacerlo.)**

**Como siempre me hicieron sonreír con cada comentario, por allí leí uno, me pidieron a Johanna, tiene razón, tenía tiempo que no salía, y la verdad yo también empece a extrañarla. Capítulo pre-cita (baile eaeaeaea) **

**PD: Agradezco todo su apoyo, con sus comentarios hacen que yo no deje de escribir, y siempre este pensando en como será el próximo capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

Los viernes en la comisaría era un infierno –solo cuando terminabas de cerrar un caso un jueves- le tocaban hacer el papeleo los viernes; Kate solo podía pensar en salir de allí para poder ir a casa de Castle, en toda la semana no tuvo día libre, por lo que solo pudo hablar con Alexis por teléfono, en las noches, cuando la niña se iba a dormir, quería pensar que solo era para ver a la niña, pero lo cierto es que también quería ver a Rick, y recordarle de su cita al día siguiente...

-¡Mierda! –Se dijo mientras recogía todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa, se le había olvidado pedirle a Lanie que cuidara de la pelirroja.- ¡Chicos! Saldré, ¿pueden seguir sin mí? –dijo poniendo ojitos de gato con botas.

Esposito rodo los ojos.- Esta bien, solo con una condición…

Kate resoplo.- Que nos traigas una de esas tortas de durazno que hace tú mamá.-exigió el moreno.

Ryan asintió apoyando al moreno.- Es eso o nada.

-¡Hecho! –dijo sonriendo, ese mismo día iría a donde su mamá y se la pediría.- Ahora terminen sin mí. ¡Me voy! –grito y se despidió del capitán por el vidrio.

-¡Eh! ¡Beckett! –Grito el capitán, la detective se paró en seco y se giró.- Sea lo que sea que le vayas a traer a Espo, y Kev, si lo hace tu madre, me traes a mí.-La señalo con su dedo índice.

-¡Vale! –sonrió llamando el ascensor.

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Lanie iba pensando en que tal vez le diría a su madre que la enseñara hacer esa lasaña que ella hacía, no iba a mentir, ella cocinaba bien, pero cuando se trataba de la cocina de Johanna hasta los Dioses del Olimpo se arrodillaban ante ella, por eso es que cada vez que Kate le pedía algo a cambio a Javi o a Kevin ellos pedían alguna deliciosa comida de la querida abogada, el Capitán se lo pedía directamente, puesto que Roy y Jim eran buenos amigos; la relación de ellos era fuerte, Jim sabía que Kate le tenía apreció por haber estado con ella a la hora del juicio de la muerte de Carlos, y obviamente el matrimonio Beckett estaban agradecidos con él, y por supuesto con los chicos, quienes eran unos hijos más para Johanna, pero cada vez que Montgomery tenía la oportunidad con los pedido de Esposito y Ryan, él lo hacía también; podría hacer lasaña para la cita, ella podría cocinar, siguió su camino, pero sería demasiado pronto como para invitarlo a su casa, y ella por supuesto no quería darle entrada en su departamento, en vez de la lasaña, podría pedirle a su madre algunas recomendaciones de restaurants, nada estaría a la altura de Castle, por Dios, él era multimillonario, ella si tenía buen status social, sus padres eran abogados con prestigios… pero en su trabajo no era ni la mitad de lo que Castle y sus padres ganaban, aunque Johanna siempre le decía que podía tomar de su dinero –porque también era el de ella; argumento de la abogada- Kate no lo aceptaba.

-Hey chica.-Resonó la voz de la forense en sus pensamientos.- Te iba a llamar justo ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Katherine frunció el ceño.-Yo venía a pedirte lo mismo, y necesito que me digas que sí.-le tomo de las manos.

-Vale, entonces dímelo tu primero.

-¿Puedes cuidar a Alexis mañana? Tengo una cita con Richard, y la mamá de él no está, entonces no podemos dejarla sola…

-¡Eh eh eh! –Dijo interrumpiéndola.- ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de la cita?

-Se me olvido, con todo este caso.-dijo haciendo un mohín.- Lo siento, entonces… ¿la cuidas?

-Me encantaría Katie…-suspiro.- pero yo también iba a pedirte lo mismo con Carly, mañana tengo una cita con el detective Esposito.-sonrió picara.

-Vaya… no perdieron tiempo.

-No somos Kate y Rick.

-¡Eh! No digas eso… le he contado.-dijo finalmente.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto llevándose la mano al pecho.- ¿Cómo se lo contaste? ¡Dios Kate! ¿A caso no me ves todos los días? ¿Cómo es que no me entero de esto cuando sucede?

-Sí, te veo todos los días, pero no ando contando mis cosas Lanie…-suspiro frustrada sentándose en una de las mesas.- Me escucho hablando contigo por teléfono… y me empezó a preguntar, yo me puse a la defensiva, pero termine cediendo… Diablos Lanie, no sé qué me sucede con él.

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer… así no estará tan perdido cuando te provoque pegarle en las pelotas.-rió cuando Kate la miro con fastidio.

-Me sentí más liberada.-prosiguió.- aún me falta mucho por contarle, todos… mis miedos, pero ya sabe la historia en general.

Lanie abrazo con ternura a su amiga.-Estuvo bien Kate.-suspiro.- Ahora debo buscar a una niñera.

-No, no la busques.-sonrió mirando a su amiga.- Tranquila… no voy a cancelar la cita con Castle.-explico cuando su compañera iba a recriminarle ese mismo punto.- Hablaré con mi mamá, ayer me llamo diciendo que la tengo abandonada, un par de pequeñas niñas llenará ese lugar.-rió.

-¿Sí querrá cuidar a Carly?

-Ama a los niños pequeños Lanie, las recibirá con los brazos abiertos, tanto que a mi papá le tocará dormir en el sofá.-se echó a reír recordando que cada vez que ella y su mamá tenían una noche de chicas, su papá debía irse del dormitorio.

-Entonces me avisas.-sonrió levantándose de su lugar.- Me tengo que ir… hoy prometí llevar a Carly a comprar los útiles escolares para el lunes.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-La hermana de Javi se quedó con ella.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ganándose a la cuñada-suspiro empalagosa.- El amog.-dijo con tono francés.- ¿No es bellog? –pregunto empalagosa.

-¿Por qué no vas y buscas lo que vas a llevar mañana? –pregunto rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué tú si eres cotilla, y yo no puedo? –frunció el ceño.

-Porque a mí me queda, a ti no.-alzo las cejas.-Me avisas si tú mamá acepto ¿vale?

-Está bien, adiós Lanie.

-Hasta mañana, ¡MAÑANA TIENES QUE BESAR AL ESCRITOR! –grito antes de que Kate saliera por la puerta.

La detective esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar el grito de Lanie; salió por las puertas de la comisaría, tomo su auto y se introdujo en el tráfico, prendió el radio, Lanie tenía razón tenía que buscar algo decente, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en dónde comerían? ¿Tendría que ir con vestido? Porque si era así estaba en problemas, no tenía muchos vestidos elegantes, todos eran viejos, no se ponía un vestido desde Carlos, no podía usarlos, los golpes, los moretones, y él no se lo permitía, sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en él, ya no lo haría, se había propuesto a salir de ese agujero y lo conseguiría, Lanie tenía razón, no todos iban a darle una paliza, no, mejor dicho, Castle no le iba a dar una paliza, se dejaría llevar, sí, eso haría, un sonido la saco de su ensoñación, reviso la pantalla de su celular, sonrió al ver el nombre.

-Beckett.-Contesto tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-Hola.-respondió la voz de Castle.- Alexis quería hablar contigo… te la paso.-dijo nervioso.

-¿Mami? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Hola mi niña.-dijo sonriendo aún más.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿ya terminaste de trabajar? 

-Sí, voy a casa de mi mamá.

-Ah, ¿mañana vendrás? –pregunto mirando las muecas que le hacía su padre.

-Eh.-frunció el ceño.- Tú tendrás una pijamada con Carly en la casa de mi mamá…-termino de decir, y puso máxima atención a los susurros del otro lado.

-Tendré una pijamada con Carly en la casa de Ann.-repitió para que su padre se enterará.- Y… ¿por qué no estarás tú? –pregunto repitiendo la pregunta que su padre le había susurrado.

Kate entrecerró los ojos divertida mientras aparcaba el coche en el porche de su antigua casa.-Porque yo saldré en la noche… con tú padre.-respondió consciente de que él estaba escuchando.

-¡Oh! –Dijo haciéndose la sorprendida.- Deberías ponerte cómoda… mi papá… puede llevarte a una zanahoria-murmuro un pequeño _¿qué?_ Confundida por lo que Rick le decía– Ah, porque tal vez él te lleve a un lugar especial, y si llevas vestido no podrás disfrutar.-dijo siguiendo las palabras de su padre.

Kate rió bajito.- Gracias por el consejo peque.

-Y también lleva abrigo así no te enfermas…-dijo pero esta vez, si eran su pensamientos.- Te paso a mi papi.

-Hasta mañana peque.

-Hasta mañana mami.-sonrió tendiéndole el celular a su padre.

-Kate…-dijo.

-Castle debo irme, hablaré con mi mamá, Lanie no puede cuidar a Lex, entonces le diré a mi mamá ¿no te molesta?

-No, por supuesto, si a ella no le molesta.

-Créeme, le encantará la idea.

-Entonces… si saldremos, ¿la cita sigue en pie?

-Pensé que ya Alexis te lo había dicho…-rió

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Se hizo el loco.- Si yo estaba en la cocina.

-Entonces son cosas mías Castle.-carcajeo.

-Puede que influenciara un poco a mi hija para que dijera unas cositas mínimas, más nada.

-Vale, vale.-respondió divertida.

-¿Te paso buscando a las 8:00 pm?

-Sí, a la casa de mis padres, así traes a la niña de una vez.

-Bien, estaré allí.

-Ahorita te envió la dirección, hasta mañana Rick.-sonrió colgando sin esperar respuesta.

Bajo de su auto, mientras escribía la dirección en un mensaje para enviárselo a Richard, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sonrió al enviarlo, busco las llaves de la puerta, abriendo la puerta le llego la respuesta.

RC: **_Allí estaré… sigue los consejos de tú peque ;;) _**

KB: **_siempre ;) _**

Contesto entrando, mientras sonreía.

-¿Te han contado un chiste?

-¡Mierda! ¡Madre! ¡Que susto! –Grito mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.- ¿Me quieres matar?

-Pero si estoy aquí desde que abriste la puerta.-sonrió al ver a su hija.- ¡Modera tú vocabulario!

-No… no estabas allí porque si no te hubiera visto.-la señalo frunciendo el ceño.- Sí ma, ya.

-Me hubieras visto si dejaras de sonreírle a tu celular.

-No estaba sonriendo…-frunció ceño.- ¡No lo estaba haciendo!

-Como digas.-rió.- ¿Qué haces aquí mi niña?

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿cierto? –dijo abrazando a Johanna llevándosela con ella hasta la sala.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –sonrió.

-Necesito que mañana cuides a Alexis, y a Carly, es la hija de la compañera que te conté…

-Sí, la hija de Carlos…-dijo negando con la cabeza.-Aún no me creo todo eso cariño.

-Lo sé ma, pero esa niña ni Lanie tienen la culpa ¿lo sabes cierto?

-Claro que lo sé cariño, esa mujer fue una marioneta, era el banco de ese bastardo.

-Bueno, no hablemos de eso, ¿puedes cuidarlas? Lanie tiene una cita con Javi, entonces tampoco puede cuidar a Lex, ¿las cuidas? ¿Sí? –hizo un puchero infantil.

-¿Con Javi? –Su madre sonrió.- Quién diría que tú y Javi terminarían liados con dos personas con hijos.

-¡Mamá! Dios, ¿quieres centrarte?

-Está bien…-dijo alzando sus brazos en son de paz.- ¿Quién es tú cita?

Kate miro a su madre, sonrió.-Castle… le conté todo, más bien le hice un resumen… mamá, quiero…-hizo una pausa pensando bien lo que iba a decir.- Quiero volver a vivir.

-Cariño.-tomo las manos de su hija entre las de ella.- Me siento orgullosa de ti, ese hora de que te des una oportunidad.

-Pero no nos adelantemos, no es como si fuéramos a casarnos ya, de hecho, él me dijo que… solo llegaría hasta donde yo se lo permitiera.-bajo la mirada recordando la noche que se habían tomado de las manos.

-Estoy segura que lo hará, Katherine… olvida todo lo que sucedió, date la oportunidad de volver a sonreír, quiero ver a la misma Katie que eras antes de toda esa mierda…

-¡Madre! ¡Tú boca! –sonrió al escuchar la grosería en los labios de su madre, ella no era grosera, siempre cuidaba su vocabulario.

-¡Calla! –rió mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Lo haré.-se separó de su madre, pero no soltó sus manos.- Cuando hable con él… pareciera que me hubiera quitado años de encima, puedo sentir que estoy avanzando, ya no puedo vivir con un fantasma mamá…

-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti Katie.

-¡Ay mamá! –Exclamo cuándo Johanna la tomo de sus cachetes y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz, como lo hacía cuando Kate ganaba algún concurso.

-Eres una mujer fuerte.

-Lo sé mami, ahora suéltame las mejillas.-pero antes de hacerlo Johanna repartió sonorosos besos por la cara de su hija.- ¡Mamá! –chillo.

Jim se carcajeo al ver la escena.-Katie ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que vomitaré corazones.-dijo alejándose de su madre para saludar a Jim.- Hola papá.

-Hola mi niña.-dijo besando su frente.

-¿Por qué a él no le reclamas? –intervino su madre.

-Porque las niñas son más apegadas a sus padres.-imito la voz de Jim.

-No te burles Katie.-advirtió dirigiéndose al sofá para besar a su esposa.- Hola cariño.

-¿Por qué hacen eso al frente de mí?

-Como si tú no besarás.

-Sí lo hago, pero… es que…-trataba de explicar.-son ustedes, mis padres.

-¿Cómo crees que te hicimos?

-¡Papá! –Miro con cara de horror a su padre.- Estas pasando mucho tiempo con mi mamá.

-No te hicimos dibujando.-continuo Jim divertido.-De hecho te hicimos en el despacho de….

-lalalalalalalalalalala.-empezó a decir Kate de forma infantil tapándose sus oídos.

-Ya déjala Jim.

-Por esas razones es que no vivo en esta casa.

-Gracias a Dios, porque así podemos hacer nuestras cosas con libertad.-habló Jim de nuevo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah no oigo nada, soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado.-canto tapando nuevamente sus oídos.

Jim y Johanna rieron juntos, mientras que Kate los veía sonriendo, esa era su familia, siempre se pasaban bromas unos a los otros.

-¿Qué estaban hablando antes de que yo llegará? –pregunto el hombre quien estiraba un brazo a su hija para que se sentara a su lado, quedando él en el medio de ambas mujeres.

-Kate tendrá una cita, me pidió el favor de cuidar a Alexis, y la hija de otra amiga.-contó con tranquilidad.

-¿Saldrás? ¿Con un hombre? ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿Tiene antecedentes ilegales?

-Papá, se cuidarme sola, sí es un hombre, lo… acabo de conocer, pero créeme, es un buen hombre.

-¡Yo soy un buen hombre!

-Jim, ya hemos hablado esto antes.

-Johanna, es de la vida de mi hija de quien hablamos.-dijo levantándose del sofá.

-¡También es mi hija! –Kate se quedó callada, nunca había estado presente en una pelea de sus padres, o al menos una de la cual el tema principal era ella y su pasado.- ¿Crees que no me preocupo por su bienestar?

-Parece que no.-dijo bajo, pero Johanna lo escucho alto y claro.

-Estuve durmiendo con ella durante un año Jim.-continuo alzando la voz, mientras que sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Lloraba por las noches, ¿crees que no me dolía verla así? ¡Jim te estoy hablando! ¡Mírame! –Espero a que el hombre se volteara y continuo.- Pero no podemos mantenerla en una cajita de cristal, ella debe ser feliz, Jim, nuestra hija no ha salido con nadie en años… y por fin cuando consigue a una pequeña niña… con su padre, y le cambian la vida ¿vamos a negárselo? –Kate se quedó callada espectadora de los movimientos de sus padres.- Richard… él es un buen hombre, y te aseguro que si le pone un dedo encima, no sabe lo que le espera, porque ahora ella tiene más que nunca nuestra protección, la de Roy, la de Javier, Kevin, y Lanie.-suspiro.- Él no le hará daño, no la va a golpear, no le gritará, lo sé por la forma en la que ese hombre trata a su hija, Jim, deja que tu hija vuelva, por favor.-se acercó abrazándolo.

-No quiero volver escucharla gritar por las noches Johanna, no quiero que me vuelva a rechazar.-susurro en su oído.

_[Eran las 11:30pm de la noche, Johanna se despidió con un beso de Jim, cerró la puerta del dormitorio donde ellos dos dormían, y en silencio entro en la habitación de su hija, a pesar de que Kate le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, Johanna sabía que estaba despierta, puesto que Katherine no dormía hasta que ella no fuera a dormir a su lado; Johanna llevaba haciendo eso durante 6 meses._

_-Cariño ya estoy aquí.-susurro acostándose a su lado, y Kate no tardó en darse la vuelta para abrazarse a su madre._

_Ambas mujeres no tardaron en cerrar sus ojos para dormir, Kate profundamente, pero Johanna con su sueño intranquilo, sabía que en cualquier momento su hija empezaría a llorar entre pesadillas. El reloj marcaba las 2:15 am, y como era de esperarse, Kate estaba sudando y llorando._

_-Katie, despierta.-empezó a llamar a su madre.- Cariño es una pesadilla.-le susurraba._

_-Mamá…-soltó bajito.- no me dejes ir por favor.-se escondió en los brazos de su madre.-tengo miedo._

_-No me iré a ningún lado.-dijo mirando la puerta que se había abierto dejando ver a Jim descalzo, Johanna le asintió, él entro y se acostó en el sofá que se ubicaba en una de los lados de la cama de Kate. _

_-Mamá… -susurro con miedo._

_-Cariño él no te hará nada, es tu padre.-dijo respondiendo en hilo de voz; luego de que Kate confesará todo, ella no permitía que ningún hombre se le acercará, incluyendo a el hombre que le dio la vida, en el fondo sabía que él no le haría daño, pero todo lo por lo que había pasado le ganaba. Sus miedos le ganaban._

_-no quiero que se me acerque…-dijo llorando, a ella le dolía rechazarlo, pero sus recuerdos la superaban._

_-No te hará nada Katie, es tu papá.-repitió llorando, Johanna sabía que su marido las estaba escuchando, y que probablemente él también estuviera llorando.] _

Katherine se levantó acercándose al abrazo de sus padres.

-Odio que me dejen por fuera de los abrazos familiares, ahora soy yo la celosa.-dijo bromeando, para quitar un poco la tensión, y sonrió cuando escucho las risas de sus padres.

-Ven aquí princesa.-le dijo su padre.-te amo, solo quiero cuidarte, ¿lo sabes no?

-Lo sé papá, yo también te amo.-se separó un poco, pero a un seguía rodeada por los brazos de Johanna y Jim.-Créeme, se usar un arma, él ya lo sabe, y digamos que Lanie… le dejo en claro que sabe utilizar los bisturí.

-¿Cuándo será la cita? –pregunto su padre.

-Mañana…-respondió la castaña.

-¿Vendrá a buscarte aquí?

-Jim…-llamo su esposa.

-¿Qué? Solo quiero abrirle la puerta y hablar de hombre a hombre.

-Papá no tengo 13 años.

-¡¿Saliste con algún muchacho a los 13 años?! –Pregunto alarmado.

-Jim no seas dramático.-rió su esposa.- vamos a cenar.-dijo arrastrando a su hija y su marido.

-No cambies el tema Johanna, ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía que a los 13 años mi hija empezó a tener citas?

-Papá, creo que ya es un poco tarde para castigarme.

Jim frunció el ceño, abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, su hija tenía razón, ya no tenía manera de castigarla, entonces se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba sirviendo pastel de carne, el favorito de Kate.

-No comerás más de una porción del pastel de carne.-le advirtió a modo castigo, sabiendo que su hija pediría más de una porción.

-¡Jim no seas cría!

-No soy cría, es mi hija, no sabía nada de esto, es eso, o mañana no sales.

-Papá…-carcajeo Kate.-no salí hasta los 15.

-Pude infartarme por esa información falsa Katherine.

Johanna rodo los ojos.- Dramático.

-Ya… ¿puedo comer otro? –pregunto inocente.

-No.-cortó su padre.

-Sí cariño claro que puedes.-sonrió su madre, y Kate le saco la lengua a su padre, provocando que el trio se riera hasta más no poder.

La comida desapareció más rápido de lo que se hizo, Katherine le volvió a recordar a su madre que mañana tendría una cita, su padre frunció el ceño y gruño un poco, pero a la final lo acepto; antes de salir de la casa, la detective le dijo a su madre que debía preparar torta de durazno para llevarle a Javi, Ryan y al capitán, luego de esto Kate se montó en su auto para introducirse nuevamente a la carretera; mañana tendría una cita, así que mentalmente iba viendo la ropa que tenía en su armario, debía vestirse cómoda, Alexis se lo había aconsejado, sonrió al pensarlo, tenía curiosidad a donde la llevaría Castle, era un hombre con imaginación de sobra, así que le era difícil saber a donde la llevaría, él era impredecible, podrían ir al cine, como podrían ir a una montaña rusa, estaba empezando a emocionarse, sintiendo ese montón de cosquillas que se concentraban todas en su vientre; bajo de su carro, saludo al portero, y aún con su sonrisa llego a su hogar, busco su celular para revisar las notificaciones que le habían llegado mientras estaba cenando, encontrando un mensaje.

RC: **_Ropa cómoda… tenía que decírtelo… Alexis no paraba de repetirlo._**

Kate sonrió al leerlo, mientras se quitaba su ropa enviaba el mensaje escrito.

KB: **_Lo tengo, lo he anotado ya, ¿A dónde me llevaras?_**

RC: **_Secreto Kate, no sería una sorpresa si te lo dijera._**

KB: **_No me gustan las sorpresas…_**

RC: **_Lastima, punto menos para mí, pero de seguro los ganaré cuando estemos en la cita ;) _**

KB: **_No corras tan rápido Castle._**

RC: **_Correré a tu ritmo, llegaré hasta donde me dejes. _**

Kate sonrió al mensaje, definitivamente él era un tipo de otro mundo.

KB: **_Buenas noches Rick _**

RC: **_Buenas noches Kate _**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Capítulo a mitad de semana! Algo debe estar mal conmigo, ah. POR FAVOR ES NECESARIO QUE LEAN LO QUE PONDRÉ A CONTINUACIÓN. **

**En este capítulo se encuentran dos escenas que son de películas, los diálogos son míos, pero el lugar, la saque de las películas, la primera es, la de la torre, la película se llama: La fuerza de vivir mejor conocida como Griffin & Phoenix, luego esta la de la canción de Castle, es una escena de Logan Lerman y Lily Collins en la película Stuck in love, puse la letra en el capítulo, pero la coloque en español les recomiendo escucharla para poder leer esa parte, entonces vayan a youtube y coloquen: Between the Bars - Elliot Smith (Stuck in Love soundtrack). **

**Como siempre agradecida por sus comentarios, hice lo mejor que pude con la cita, no se me ocurrió mejor manera que esta, si los decepcione chicos díganmelo, así podre mejorar. ¡Que disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18.**

¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera que ponerse? Se pasó toda la tarde revisando su armario, encontró ropa vieja, ropa que ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado, encontró varías camisas de su madre, que de seguro habría estado buscando como loca, se las entregaría después, no tenía nada que ponerse, en plan cita, tenía tiempo que no salía, estaba muy nerviosa, quería que todo saliera perfecto, no podía ir con ropa que utilizaba para el trabajo, por lo que a la mitad de la tarde tuvo que salir a comprar jeans, o algo presentable para ponerse; regresando lo justo para poder bañarse, y arreglarse; se tomó su tiempo para bañarse, dejando que el agua se llevará el miedo que empezaba apoderarse de ella, ya no había vuelta atrás, y tampoco quería retroceder, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrándose en su vientre, provocando explosiones continuas, salió del baño, envolviéndose enseguida en una toalla blanca, tomo el secador, quitando el exceso de agua, y haciendo un peinado natural, dejando caer su cabello ondulado en sus hombros casi secos, tomo la ropa comprada para ese día, un jean negro, el cual se ceñía a sus tonificadas piernas, una blusa color crema, de mangas cortas, y una chaqueta oscura que se cerraba de lado, pensó en colocarse zapatos bajos, pero decidió que lo mejor sería unos tacones no tan altos, pero si podría fácilmente quedar a la altura del escritor, color crema, se miró al espejo maquillándose lo justo, frunció el ceño, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, tomo su bolso, las llaves de su coche para irse a donde sus padres, respiro profundo, y mentalmente se animó, diciéndose que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Mamá? –Entro gritando a la casa.- ¡Mamá ya llegue!

-Estamos aquí Katie.- escucho la voz de su padre en el despacho.

-¿Qué están haciendo…? –Pregunto quedando parada por la imagen.- ¿Desde cuándo pintas papá? Hey Carly.

-¡Tía Kate! –Dijo la morena yendo abrazar a la castaña.-Estas muy guapa.

-No tanto como tú princesa.-sonrió a la niña, luego mirando a su padre.- ¿Mamá te ha dejado pintando? –sonrió de medio lado.

-Está buscando unos juguetes que eran tuyos, para cuando llegue Alexis.-suspiro dejando el color que tenía en la mano a un lado del dibujo.- Aún no pierdo la práctica.-dijo sonriente mostrando su dibujo.

-Pero yo le gano, mira tía.-dijo la niña mostrando su dibujo.

-Lo siento papá, pero Carly gana.

-Bueno… era de esperarse, es toda una artista.

-Katie, hija, ¡pero qué guapa! –dijo su madre entrando al despacho.

-Tuve que salir a comprar los jeans madre, ¡no tenía ropa! –Dijo exasperada.- conseguí estas camisetas, son tuyas.-le entrego una bolsa con 4 camisas.

-Así que las tenías tú, pensé que las había perdido.

-¿Alexis ya va a venir? –pregunto la morenita.

Kate miro su reloj, viendo que eran las 8:00 pm en punto.-Sí, ya casi deben…-fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

-¡Deben ser ellos! –dijo Johanna emocionada, Jim enseguida se acomodó su camisa, frunció el ceño y fue atrás de su mujer.

Kate miro a Carla, le hizo una mueca haciéndola reír, provocando que Johanna dijera un ''_Sé que nos estás haciendo muecas Katherine'' _implementando con este comentario la risa de la niña.

-Papá, no te pases de la raya, por favor.-dijo Kate dejando su bolso en un sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Solo lo voy a saludar.-miro a su hija.- ¡De verdad! –dijo viendo la mirada de su hija incrédula de que eso fuera a suceder realmente.

-¡Richard! ¡Alexis, cariño! –dijo Johanna sonriente, mientras dejaba dos sonorosos besos en cada una de las mejillas de los presentes en la puerta.

-Johanna, un placer volver a verla, estas flores son para usted.-dijo entregando un ramo, pasando por la puerta cuando Johanna se hizo a un lado.

-Hola Ann, ¿ya Carly llegó? –fue lo primero que pregunto.- ¡Carly! –salió disparada al verla detrás de la detective.

-¡Lex! ¡Tendremos una pijamada! –Dijo la niña emocionada, dando saltitos junto con la pelirroja.

-Hey, mira que yo también existo.-intervino Beckett.

-¡Mami! –Grito abalanzándose sobre sus brazos, provocando que Jim se ablandara al ver la escena, viendo lo feliz que era su hija en ese momento.- Estas muy linda, ¿verdad que sí papi? –pregunto directamente a su padre.

Este se aclaró la garganta.-Sí, está muy hermosa.-dijo sincero.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto la niña en voz baja a Kate.

La castaña la alzo en brazos, llevándola a donde se hallaba su padre.-Él es Jim, mi papá.

-Entonces… ¿tú serás mi abuelito? ¿Así como Ann será mi abuelita? –pregunto la niña curiosa, Castle se atraganto con su propia saliva, y enseguida fue calmado por Jim.

-Sí le dices a mi hija mamá, entonces yo tengo que ser tu abuelo.-dijo Jim sonriente.-Soy Jim, el padre de Kate.-extendió una mano a Castle.- He escuchado mucho de ti, por parte de las mujeres de esta casa.-Las dos Beckett's estaban sorprendidas por el cambio de Jim.- Espero sepas apreciar a mi hija.

Rick no se esperaba aquello, había visto la cara del señor mucho antes de saludar a Johanna y no era una cara de muchos amigos.- Le aseguro señor Beckett, qué yo no me atrevería hacerle daño a su hija.

-Eso espero Richard, y puedes llamarme Jim, tiene usted una hija encantadora.-Y también ablanda corazones, porque ese cambio de humor lo había provocado la pelirroja, al ver esa hermosa escena tan inocente de Kate y Alexis, él simplemente… no se pudo resistir, tal vez su esposa tenía razón, este tipo era diferente, pero aun así, lo vigilaría de cerca.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperan? La noche es joven, las niñas quedan en buenas manos.-dijo Johanna.

-¡Mamá! –dijo Kate abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué? –encogió sus hombros.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Castle tímido.

-Sí.-esbozo una sonrisa.-Adiós papá.-le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole después un ''_gracias'' _la siguiente fue su mamá.-Adiós mamá, si tienes alguna urgencia por favor llámame, si le pasa algo a las niñas, llámame, y si…

-¡Ya Katherine! Te llamaré, no es la primera vez que cuido niños, ¿quién crees que te crio?

-Vale.-dijo suspirando, su madre tenía razón.-Hasta luego princesas.-le dio un beso en la frente a Carla, luego repartió besitos por la cara pecosa de Alexis y la dejo junto a sus padres.- ¡No duden en llamar! –dijo nuevamente.

-¡Si no sales en este momento por esa puerta te sacaré por los pelos! –dijo Johanna.

-Como le enseñes esas cosas a Alexis te demandaré.-dijo riendo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Vamos, iremos en mi carro.-dijo Castle sonriéndole.

-¿Y por qué no en el mío?

-¿Sabes a donde te llevaré?

-No…-sonrió como tonta.

-Entonces, he ganado yo.-sonrió victorioso, abriéndole la puerta del acompañante de un audi r8 spyder negro, Kate se sentó en su asiento, girando los ojos, espero a que él se montara, y esbozo una sonrisa cuando este le miro de reojo.

-¿Ya puedo saber a dónde me llevarás?

-¡Pero que curiosa eres! –exclamo poniendo en marcha su auto, ingresando a la carretera.

-Vamos, dame una pista por favor…-Kate hizo un pequeño puchero, apenas visible.

-Vale… habrá comida.

-¡Pero eso ya lo sé! –Dijo Kate exasperada.- Venga Castle.

-Kate, por más que te diera mil y una pista, no adivinarías, este lugar solo lo conocemos Alexis y yo…-la miro mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo.- Venimos todos los años en el cumpleaños de Meredith.

Kate lo miro, mientras él volvía a tomar el volante para seguir avanzando.-Rick… no deberías… yo…-intento decir, se había conmovido al escuchar la confesión del escritor.

-No digas nada Kate, quiero que conozcas cada uno de mis secretos, cada uno de mis miedos, los conocerás, quiero ser transparente para ti.-dijo tomando la mano de Kate que reposaba cerca de la de él.

-Rick… yo… tal vez no pueda…-le inmutaba lo que él le decía, pero, a pesar de estar avanzando, ella no sabía si podía hacer lo mismo.

-Kate no entiendes…-dijo aparcando el carro, al terminar, la miro, como si ese fuera el último día que la vería.-No estoy esperando que me des lo mismo, yo quiero darte, podré esperar mil años por tu confianza, esperaré todo lo que me pidas para saber cada pensamiento que surca tu cabeza, esperaré a que me digas el significado de cada una de tus miradas, quiero demostrarte que yo no te voy a lastimar, quiero hacer todo lo contrario, curar tus heridas, volver a verte sonreír, porque son muy pocas las veces que te escucho reír, o te veo sonreír, y siempre la razón de ambas es Alexis, quiero… que una de ellas sea para mí, esto no es dar y recibir Kate, yo ya te empecé a dar, y esperaré por ti…-termino besando sus manos.-Ahora, bajemos, el restaurant debe estar repleto.-Se bajó, rodeo el carro, abrió la puerta de Kate, colocándole inmediatamente una venda en los ojos.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces?-dijo sonriendo.

-Es una sorpresa.-arrimo un poco a Kate para cerrar la puerta, tomo sus manos, y camino diciéndole donde debía pisar, y no.

-Castle, me voy a caer…-protesto Kate.- ¿Castle? –Pregunto al notar que había dejado de tomar sus manos y de caminar.- ¿Castle? ¡Castle! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Te ves tierna exasperada.

-¡Rick! –hizo un mohín.

-Ya, venga.-rió, paso por detrás de Kate, acercándose cuidadosamente, tratando de no incomodarla, la detective sonrió, sabía que él trataba de no asustarla, por lo que tentó la suerte, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, provocando por reflejo que Rick la rodeara por la cintura.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda? –Sonrió aún más –si eso se podía-

-Sí… ya puedes quitarte la venda.-dijo susurrando.

Kate con ayuda de Rick, dejo caer la venda, abriendo lentamente los ojos, quedando sorprendida ante la imagen que sus ojos contemplaban, todo estaba bien planeado, todo parecía irreal, ver lo que ella veía, era como estar viviendo en una película; centenares de rosas rojas se hallaban en el lugar, iluminadas por los árboles del lugar, los cuales estaban vestidos por luces blancas de navidad, un camino se extendía, rompiendo la extensión sublime de las rosas rojas, llevándolos a una mesa en la sima, que se veía desde donde ellos se encontraban, ¿Dónde se encontraban tantas rosas rojas? ¿Quién podía conseguir tantas rosas rojas? Sus ojos no tardaron en brillar de alegría, en ninguna etapa de su vida había sentido tal felicidad, y lo cierto era que el hombre a su espalda, él… no era un tipo de este mundo, ¡conseguir centenares de rosas rojas! Esparcirlas por todo el lugar, sin dejar vació alguno, era simplemente de otro mundo, nadie se tomaría el tiempo para realizar todos esos detalles, los árboles iluminados, eran un complemento definitivamente perfecto, cada uno de aquellos árboles estaban iluminados, al menos 10 cuadras a la redonda no se veía un árbol sin luz.

-¿Sabes el significado de las rosas rojas? –susurro la voz de Rick en el viento.

-No…-musito Kate, incapaz de interrumpir la voz de Castle.

-Es la más representativa de todas, muchas personas creen que solo representa amor y romance, sin embargo, muy pocos saben que la rosa roja, también representa valor, y respeto Kate.-termino, dejo un beso casto en la sien de Beckett, notando que ella no se apartaba prosiguió.- Cada una de estas rosas Katherine, representa el respeto que te tengo, representa el respeto que te voy a tener siempre, tengas el papel que tengas en mi vida.

Kate lentamente se giró, quedando frente al escritor, miro sus ojos azules, aquellos que tanto la hacían temblar, esos ojos azulejos que la atrapaban a cada segundo, esos que provocaban que su corazón bombeara sangre con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que daba miedo, pero que te aseguraban que no te harían daño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió llena de felicidad, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo perdido, por primera vez, dejando ver su verdadero color… un color ámbar, enloquecedor, que te atraía, lleno de luz, lleno de inocencia, comodidad, llenos de seguridad, poso sus manos en los brazos de Rick, aún en silencio, grabando cada ápice de su cara, cada lunar, arruga, peca o posible ''defecto'' –si es que él lo tenía- de su cara, respiro tan profundo, respiro como si fuera la última vez, sonrió tan ampliamente como le era posible, respiraba como si fuera a morir, pero ella sabía que era el primer respiro de su nueva vida, porque eso era lo que tendría de allí en adelante, una nueva vida, ya no viviría en su pasado, porque su pasado no la definía, porque el pasado era eso, pasado, y este ya se había ido, y allí dejaría sus fantasmas, sus heridas permanecerían con ella hasta el último de sus días, pero eran sus heridas de guerra, las llevaría como lección de vida, ahora tendría una nueva vida, con sus miedos, porque estos la hacían humana, con sus inquietudes, con sus dudas, pero todo esto la formaban a ella como persona, y por primera vez, se sintió bien tener miedos, respiro cerrando sus ojos, volvió abrirlos fijando su mirada con la de Rick, respeto… era eso lo que ella se merecía, y él sin dudarlo un segundo se lo había entregado, entonces su cabeza y su corazón, se pusieron por primera vez de acuerdo, entendiendo que, se había enamorado, sintiendo lo que nunca quiso, creyendo en lo que nunca pensó, queriendo estar al lado de alguien quien nunca imaginó, entendiendo que ella soportaría el encierro, mientras que Rick fuera sus cuatro paredes.

-Prometí no ilusionarme contigo, y fallé.-dijo Kate rompiendo el silencio.

-Esto… no es una ilusión, yo no quiero ser una ilusión, quiero ser una realidad, tú realidad.

-No… quiero que me quieras a medias Rick.-contó.- Él hacía eso.

-Eres una mujer tan completa, que no mereces que ningún hombre te quiera a medias.-sonrió besando con respeto y gratitud la frente de Kate.- Por suerte, soy un hombre que no le gusta hacer las cosas a medias, ¿vamos a comer?

Kate asintió incapaz de corresponder las palabras de Rick.- ¿Cómo arreglaste todo esto? –pregunto mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Castle.

-Tengo mis contactos.-tomo la silla de Kate, preparándola para que ella se sentará.-Aquí está la carta.-le tendió una cartulina con letra de niña, la de Alexis.- La chef ha hecho una excepción conmigo, cocinando su especialidad, pide lo que gustes, la comida corre por mi cuenta.

Kate rió al ver la cartulina, efectivamente era la letra de su pequeña, en letras claras se podía leer: ''_Pasta a la carbonara'' _–vaya… tantas comidas, no sé qué pedir, pero parece que me voy por la pasta.-dijo siguiendo el juego de Castle.

-Por suerte, soy psíquico y sabía que ibas a pedir.-sonrió al escuchar la risa angelical de Kate, destapo ambos platos, dejando ver claramente una pasta recién hecha.

-Se ve rico.-lo miro sonriente.

-¿Vino? –sirvió dos copas cuando la castaña asintió.

-Hmmm.-soltó Kate en un suspiro de placer.-Dios, esta delicioso.

-La mejor chef del mundo.-termino de decir, empezando a comer.

Ambos comieron, de vez en cuando compartiendo anécdotas, Kate se dejó llevar, contándole momentos de su infancia, riéndose con los chistes y muecas de su cita, estuvo atenta a todos sus gestos, dejándose consumir por la esencia de Castle, continuando con sus recuerdos, sorprendiéndose a sí misma contando chistes, riendo tan fuerte como le era posible, en el lugar se podía respirar felicidad plena; al terminar de comer Rick le ayudo a levantarse, llevándose con ellos las copas renovadas con vino al final de la sima, la cual brindaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, lo siguiente que hizo Castle, fue tomar la copa de la detective devolviéndola a la mesa, tomando a la mujer entre sus brazos, empezando a balancearse en un ritmo desconocido para Kate, esta le siguió el juego, riendo por la locura que se encontraban haciendo, Castle empezó a girar más rápido, divertido y embelesado con la risa de Katherine.

-Tienes una risa hermosa ¿lo sabías?

-Nadie me lo había dicho.-dijo sincera.

-Siento placer por ser el primero en decírtelo.-se separó un poco.- Me temó que aunque estemos muy a gusto en este restaurant, debemos irnos… si queremos hacer lo que tengo planeado.

-¿Puedo saber qué es eso?

-No, porque si te lo digo no vas a querer hacerlo, y me vas a convencer de no hacerlo, y yo quiero que lo hagamos, entonces, tú solo imagina… un mundo bonito.-frunció el ceño riendo después por la última locura dicha.

-Vale, pero como me lleves asaltar algún banco, te mataré.

-Soy rico, ¿por qué querría asaltar un banco?

-Touché.

Kate iba entretenida en su asiento, ambos iban agarrados de la mano, de momentos Rick aceleraba provocando una risa fuerte de la detective, y ganándose unos cuantos regaños.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunto Kate al bajarse del carro.- ¿Qué es eso? –señalo un maletín que Rick había sacado del maletero.

-No preguntes, sígueme, haremos algo loco.-dijo sonriendo guiando a Kate a las escaleras de una torre.

-¡Pero si tú ya estás loco! –Sin embargo no se opuso a seguir a Rick, subió por donde él le indicaba, miraba atenta a lo que él sacaba del maletín, dejando ver sprays de pintura.- Soy poli, ¿lo sabías cierto?

-Sí, estoy muy consciente de ello, pero… solo se vive una vez en la vida.-sonrió a la mujer.-Quiero que este día sea algo inolvidable. –le tendió dos potes de sprays.-Pinta, lo que quieras.

-Lo haré.-debía estar loca, ese hombre realmente la hacía hacer cosas inimaginables

Ambos pintaron concentrados por varios minutos, riendo cada uno por sus ''_obras de artes''_ siendo interrumpidos una media hora después, por unos policías.

-¡Mierda! –Fue Rick quien se dio cuenta.- ¡Kate nos han pillado! –Dijo susurrando aguantando la risa, mientras le tapaba la boca a Kate para que no riera.- No te rías, ¿Cómo te voy a llevar a robar si no paras de reír?

-¡Eh! –Grito uno de los polis.- ¡Bajen ahora mismo! –el otro ilumino donde se encontraban ellos.

-Sígueme la corriente Kate.-Espero a que ella asintiera, dándole a entender que ella lo haría, guardo los sprays, tomo la mano de la castaña, y bajaron por las escaleras, luego se acercaron a donde se hallaban los polis y Castle empezó con su plan para escapar.- ¡Eh! ¡Robert baja! ¡Nos han pillado! –Kate hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una sonorosa carcajada.

-¿Su amigo no va a bajar? –pregunto el policía más joven

-Parece que no.-dijo Castle.- Él está un poco borracho.

-Andando Ramírez.-dijo el poli que había hablado primero.

El policía joven camino para ver donde se hallaba el amigo inexistente de Richard, mientras que el otro le alumbraba dándole la espalda a Kate y Rick, estos dos aprovechando el descuido, caminaron de espaldas, sigilosamente, hasta quedar bastante alejados de ambos policías para poder echarse a correr, entrando lo más rápido posible al carro del escritor, este prendió el carro lo más rápido que pudo acelerando para escapar de los policías que seguramente se estaban echando la culpa uno al otro, mientras que Kate iba riendo en el asiento del acompañante.

-¡No puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto! –decía la detective.

-¡Pudiste negarte! –Rió Richard acompañando a su cita.- Pero no escuche ninguna obstrucción de tu parte.

-Nunca había hecho algo igual.-confeso Kate parando de reír, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sigue conmigo, y haremos más cosas como estas.

-Si Montgomery me viera en estas me suspendería por una semana.

-Vamos, un poco de diversión no hace mal.-dijo estacionándose en un parque, que tenía pocas personas, y estaba levemente iluminado por las farolas.

-¿Vamos asaltar una tienda? –dijo sonriendo.

-Pero mira quien quiere seguir con vida de delincuente.-Rió.-No Kate, solo necesito descansar, mucha adrenalina.

Kate rió acomodándose en su asiento para poder verlo mejor.-Nunca nadie había hecho algo igual por mí.-sonrió inclinando su cabeza.- Gracias.

-Hare esto por ti, y muchas cosas más. Siempre.-le respondió.- ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-_Over the love_, de _Florence and the machine._-suspiro sonriendo, luego agrego. - Aunque _ Never let me go, _de_ Florence and the machine. _Es lo que quiero decir ahora.-dijo refiriéndose a lo que ella le quería decir a él.

Él sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el nombre de las canciones, ya las había escuchado anteriormente, y ambas eran canciones que te podían hacer llorar y te decían mucho.- Cierra los ojos, y concéntrate en la letra, en la melodía, la mía es esta.-dijo, cuando comprobó que Kate tenía los ojos cerrados, dejo que la composición de _Elliot Smith _cantando _Between the bars _inundara el coche.

Bebe, nena, quédate toda la noche

Con las cosas que puedes hacer, no haces, pero deberías

El potencial que tienes, que nunca veras

Las promesas que hiciste por hacer

Bebe conmigo ahora y olvida toda la presión de los días

Haz lo que digo, y te haré bien,

Me llevaré lejos las imágenes clavadas en tu cabeza

Gente con la que has estado antes

Que no quieres cerca nunca más

Ese tira y afloja que no hace tu voluntad

Me quedaré con eso

Bebe nena, mira las estrellas

Te besaré otra vez entre los bares

Donde te veo con las manos al aire

Esperando a ser finalmente capturada

Bebe una vez más y te haré mía

Manteniéndote aparte en lo profundo de mi corazón

Separada del resto, donde me gustas más

Y guardo las cosas que olvidaste

La gente con la que has estado antes

Que no quieres cerca nunca más

Ese tira y afloja que no hace tu voluntad

Me quedaré con eso.

Los ojos de Kate estaban aún cerrados, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que habían escapado a medida que la canción avanzaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo el hombre que estaba allí, tomándola de las manos, clavando sus ojos en ella.-_ Between the bars, _de _Elliot Smith _es mi canción favorita, y es lo que quiero decir ahora.-Le dijo mirándola, notando sus mejillas húmedas, con cuidado le acarició una, limpiando sus lágrimas, Kate perdió todo sentido, lo podía sentir tan cerca, sus alientos se entremezclaban, los latidos de ambos corazones eran ahora la música de fondo, ninguno se separó del otro, todo lo contrario, se acercaron, tocando la nariz del otro.- Estaré a tu lado mientras estés aquí.-susurro Rick, haciendo pequeños círculos en la mejilla de la castaña.-Si te vas a dormir, yo me quedaré en vela, pensando en ti, durmiendo con tu imagen en mi mente.-continuaba diciendo, sin dejar de masajear la mejilla.- Seguiré tus pasos, hasta que me digas que me vaya, entonces me iré, pero cuando eso suceda, yo ya te amaré para el resto de mis días.

Kate cerró el espacio que separaba sus bocas anhelantes, uniéndose en el primer beso de muchos más, Katherine tomo la mano que Richard tenía posada en su cara, dándole un leve apretón, indicándole al escritor que podía acercarse aún más, este hizo lo que el gesto le pedía, sus labios bailaban al mismo ritmo, sus corazones estaban fuera de control, Kate fue la primera en necesitar aire, separando el beso, dejando al final su sonido característico, ella sonrió, feliz de estar allí, Rick hizo lo mismo, podía desmayarse en ese instante, había besado a la mujer que le estaba quitando el sueño las últimas semanas, la mujer que había entrado a su vida desordenando todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Kate de repente, viendo que él estaba deslizando el techo del coche.- ¡Richard! –lo llamo al notar que se estaba levantando en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Me ha besado! –Grito a la calle vacía.- ¡La detective Beckett me ha besado! –volvió a gritar, induciendo la risa de Kate.

-¡Castle bájate de allí! –dijo entre risas.

Rick se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, sonriendo como adolescente.- ¡Me besaste Kate!

-Lo sé idiota, pero no tenías que gritarlo.-Siguió riendo, sin duda alguna, esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Kate…-musito temiendo romper ese momento.- Quiero volver a besarte.

-¿Y por qué avisas y no lo haces? –Pregunto divertida, acercando a Castle, uniéndose en un nuevo beso, más placentero que el anterior, sus labios se unían a la perfección, podía decirse que estaban hechos para estar juntos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, el perfume de Kate inundaba las fosas nasales de Rick, quedando este totalmente a su merced.- Por favor no vuelvas a gritar.-dijo riendo bajito sobre sus labios.

-Lo siento…-dijo separándose, volviendo a incitar las carcajadas de Katherine.- ¡Me ha vuelto a besar! -grito desde su asiento.

Esta vez una de las luces de los edificios a su lateral se encendió, y por la ventana salió un hombre.- ¡Cállate imbécil! –Kate al escuchar el grito furioso del hombre, se tapó la boca callando sus carcajadas.

-¡Me ha besado! –Le respondió Rick

-¡A nadie en este lugar le interesa!

-¡La detective Beckett me ha besado! –volvió a gritar riendo.

-¡Vaya que esa mujer si tiene pelotas! –Grito el hombre del edificio.- ¡Aguantarlo a usted debe ser un calvario!

-Lo mismo pienso yo.-le corroboro Castle.

-¡Ahora largase y deje dormir! –volvió a gritar, pero antes de cerrar el ventanal le volvió a gritar.-Que la detective Beckett lo vuelva a besar, imbécil.-Dijo esta vez más divertido con la situación, Richard alzo una mano a modo despedida, el hombre le respondió sacando su dedo medio.

-Qué tipo tan encantador.- Comento Richard sonriéndole a Katherine, quien estaba sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que gritaras.

-Lo siento, no puede evitarlo.-termino de decir, robándole un pequeño beso de los labios de Kate.- Ya es tarde.-comento.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

Kate miro su reloj, eran un poco más de media noche, quería quedarse hablando con él.-Sí… es… algo tarde.-dijo bajo.

-Vamos.-dijo Castle tomando su mano llevándosela a sus labios para darle un beso.

Richard siguió las indicaciones de la detective, el regreso fue silencioso, Richard quería decirle que se quedará con él, decirle que solo quería verla dormir, solo dormirían, para poder despertarse y hacerle el desayuno, para poder ver sus ojos a la primera hora de la mañana, quería escuchar su respiración calmada mientras dormía, pero no podía presionarle, esa noche se había ganado el cielo, besándola, ella le dio mucho más que el cielo, él había sido el protagonista de todas sus risas esa noche, de sus sonrisas, y el cosquilleo de su cuerpo le estaba avisando que ella ya había cavado su propio lugar en su corazón.

-Es aquí.-dijo Kate.

-Aquí estamos.-dijo aparcando su coche, apago el motor, girando su cabeza para mirar a la detective.- Hoy fue fantástico.

Kate sonrió ampliamente, podía sentir el dolor de sus mejillas, por haber reído y sonreído tanto, pero con ese hombre era imposible no hacerlo.- Sí, lo fue…-se acercó esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo, uniéndose en un beso profundo, sus labios eran tan suaves, sus respiraciones bailaban juntas, sus corazones tocaban el mismo ritmo.- ¿Quieres…?-separo el beso y empezó a preguntar, callando un instante para pensar bien lo que estaría por hacer.- ¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto tímida, con miedo a la respuesta.

Castle sonrió ante la timidez de su acompañante.-Sí me lo permites, entonces sí.-sonrió.

-Entonces vamos…-bajo del carro esperando a Castle en la cera.- No vayas a gritar.

Castle soltó una sonorosa carcajada.-No lo haré, a menos que me beses otra vez, en el medio de la calle.-dijo sonriendo.

Kate lo tomo de la mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba sus llaves, al encontrarlas abrió de inmediato la puerta del lobby, entraron, entonces Kate saludo al guardia, Rick le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo saludo, y ambos prosiguieron con su camino, Beckett iba callada, toda su cita había sido increíble, no quería arruinarlo con alguna estupidez que ella hiciera, por unos instantes en el ascensor el pánico se había apoderado de ella, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó, se repitió mentalmente que él se iría si ella se lo pedía, y a decir verdad se sentía protegida, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, Castle la hacía sentir protegida, ya había perdido el miedo de parecer vulnerable delante de él, ya había perdido bastantes miedos, y haría lo que se propuso al inicio de la cita, comenzar una nueva vida; abrió la puerta de su departamento, entro encendiendo todas las luces, le dijo a Rick que se podía sentar donde quisiera, ella fue y busco un poco de vino, saco unas galletitas saladas, las coloco en un bol, se miró rápidamente en el reflejo del frigorífico, revisando la imagen que podía estar recibiendo Richard de ella, complacida con su imagen, se encamino al sofá donde estaba Castle inspeccionando unas películas que habían sido dejadas en la mesita.

-Toma, no es un vino tan bueno como el que tomamos en el restaurant.-sonrió recordando cual era el ''_restaurant'' _–pero es rico, y galletas saladas.

-Está bueno.-dijo el escritor probándolo.- ¿Dónde colocas los libros que lees? –Pregunto pasando la mirada por los lugares del living.- ¿Qué? –pregunto al ver la mirada divertida de Kate.

-¿Dónde están los libros o dónde están tus libros?

-¡Aja! ¡Así que sí me lees! Lo sabía.-sonrió ampliamente.

-Digamos… que puede que leyera unos dos… o tres libros tuyos.-sonrió dejando su copa en la mesa, tomando una galleta.

-Venga, te los has leídos todos.-Corroboro al ver la escalera que se extendía tras la cocina.- ¡Tienes todos! –abrió uno de ellos.- Hmmm.-la miró, acercándose con el libro en mano.- Te autografiare todos los libros, lo prometo.-la verdad era que Castle esperaba encontrar su autógrafo en la primera hoja.

Kate rió bajito.-Los compre cuando supe quien eras.-trato de ocultar su amor por la lectura.

-Venga, por la menos te has leído este unas dos veces.-dijo revisando el lomo un poco lastimado.

-Cuatro…-dijo Kate encubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Richard la miro, quedando embobado, ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá, sus piernas estaban encogidas dejando caer sus pies en el aire.- ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita de este? –pregunto.

Kate estiro su mano, tomando el libro, busco cuidadosamente, y se lo entrego nuevamente.-De aquí.-señalo, luego volteo dos hojas.- hasta aquí.-sonrió al notar los ojos iluminados de Richard.

Richard se acercó más a Kate, ella sonrió haciendo lo mismo, permitiendo que ambos vieran el escrito del libro, entonces él empezó a leer, Kate escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras que él iba diciendo, no importaba que ya supiera todo lo que decía, escucharlo de la voz de él no era lo mismo. Cerro sus ojos; Rick termino de leer, cerro el libro, miro su hombro donde se encontraba Beckett evidentemente dormida, él sonrió, le quito sus zapatos, pensó en irse, pero no quería que Kate pensará que la había dejado, tampoco podía llevarla a su cuarto, sentía que le faltaría el respeto, y no quería arruinar nada, entonces la recostó en el sofá, haciendo él lo mismo, ella por instinto lo abrazo, provocando una sonrisa en Castle, se acomodó mejor, y se dejó llevar quedando dormido rápidamente, Kate al escuchar la respiración acompasada de su cita, abrió los ojos sonriendo ampliamente al verlo allí, secretamente se levantó, busco una manta lo suficiente amplia para cubrir a ambos, y volvió a su lugar, respiro profundo, dejándose llevar por el perfume y los latidos del corazón de Rick, podía acostumbrarse a él, no, mejor dicho, ella ya se había acostumbrado a él, en todos los sentidos, suspiro feliz, uniéndose con él en un profundo sueño


End file.
